Who said to return to you was wrong?
by maryjanefanfiction
Summary: Dos años después, en medio de una carretera dos corazones destrozados se vuelven a encontrar.
1. Corre, corre, antes de que te atrape

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

-Inspirado en Robsten-

_Drowning - Banks_

_Stay - Rihanna_

_My Immortal - Evanescence_

* * *

**«Who said it will return to you was wrong?»**

* * *

Cuando obligas a tu cabeza a echar al olvido un par de recuerdos puedes lograrlo, de hecho puede ser muy simple para algunas personas sentarse en un lugar cómodo mientras el silencio los envuelve, cerrar los ojos y olvidar… La verdad descubrí que lo único que me podía ayudar a no recordar era mantenerme ocupada, con la mente siempre concentrada en alguna tarea en la que no tuviese que pensar en mi vida persona.

Mis amigos me decían que lo mejor que podía ser era parrandear y olvidar de una vez el quejumbroso lío amoroso, ¿Pero cómo lo hacía si él era el motor de todo? Me había acostumbrado a darle una sonrisa cada mañana cuando abría mis ojos para empezar un nuevo día, a excepto de las mañanas en que cada uno se encontraba en continentes diferentes por el trabajo… nada que una llamada telefónica no pudiera arreglar. Me había acostumbrado a pasar mis noches de viernes y sábado junto a mis amigos, pero siempre con su mano entrelazando la mía, o bebiendo del mismo vaso o si la ocasión lo permitía bailar torpemente en una pista de baile improvisada.

Podíamos hacer tantas cosas con tan poco, solo necesitaba magia y nosotros lo hacíamos mágico. Lo lamentable es que nadie nos dijo que los polvitos flu* se terminarían, nadie dijo que el día que se acabaran ya no nos transportaríamos a los lugares que nuestro amor nos regalaba… la luz se estaba apagando.

Pensaba que nuestro afán por crecer en nuestras carreras y el ser demasiado trabajólicos nos estaba pasando la cuenta, estábamos cayendo en la rutina. El estrés podía destrozar las relaciones a niveles increíbles y jamás lo vi de esa forma hasta que arruinó nuestra historia de amor. Tampoco éramos la doncella y el príncipe azul, esas cosas se las podía dejar a los hermanos Grimm* pero al menos lo que teníamos era algo puro y bonito que se destrozó tanto por el trabajo como por la diferencia de opiniones… y el maldito carácter.

¿Qué problema tienes con la privacidad?

No sé cuantas veces me habían preguntado eso y la respuesta era tan simple y certera que no sé por qué me seguían jodiendo.

Yo era actriz y le podía entregar todo mi talento a los espectadores y fanáticos; entregaba todo de mí en cada proyecto segura de que de a poco iba creciendo y que los críticos notaban que ya no era una niña captada por una agente tratando de tener suerte, sino que una reconocida actriz con buen talento. Me maravillaba cuando los esfuerzos daban buenos frutos. No obstante, no comprendía por qué la gente se tomaba el derecho de averiguar hasta el color de mis calzones si debían ser felices con lo que yo les otorgaba de mí, no entendía por qué si quería tirar la bolsa de la basura en el tacho de la esquina habían cinco estúpidos paparazzis tratando de fotografiarme.

¿Qué iba mal?

No era yo, eran ellos.

Hasta si quería comprar golosinas tenía el fastidio de los flashes a mis espaldas.

Esto comenzaba a cansarme y los planes de ocultar los detalles más minuciosos de mi vida se acrecentaban. Comprendía que vivir todo dentro de la casa podía agotar y que muchas veces me daba pena no poder salir como una pareja normal a beber algo una noche cualquiera, me apenaba no poder tomar su mano como si nada o darle un simple beso porque me habían dado ganas.

No podía.

No quería que el mundo se metiera en lo más preciado que tenía.

Si ellos habían arruinado mi privacidad no dejaría que arruinaran mi relación.

Gracias a esos planes de privacidad a lo agentes del servicio de inteligencia vivimos cosas que nadie pensaría que podríamos hacer. Pudimos ver la noche estrellada mientras estábamos recostados en el césped, pudimos meternos a una piscina sin miedo a que hubieran fotógrafos, pudimos bailar en una pista de baile real ocupando disfraces sin que nadie supiera, habíamos caminado tomados de la mano en medio de Los Ángeles una madrugada a la cuatro cuando no andaba ni un alma en pena. Lo había besado sin temor en una sala de cine y hasta surfeamos juntos en una lejana playa en Malibú. Todo gracias a nuestras ideas para evadir el asedio e intentar ser normales… aún así no duró mucho.

Nos comenzamos a cansar de ocultar todo como estuviéramos en la cárcel, de no poder ser normales, pero estaba segura que podía seguir guardando nuestra privacidad. Nos amábamos, ¿Eso era lo importante, no? Se supone que era lo relevante pero cuando intentábamos arreglar eso comenzó el temita del estrés junto con las múltiples discusiones que me dejaban con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Odiaba discutir con el hombre que amaba y yo sé que pelear conmigo tampoco era su mejor pasatiempo, pero algo más fuerte no nos dejaba soportarnos el uno al otro. Odiaba que cuando él comía sonara tan audiblemente, me molestaba que pusiera la televisión cuando yo estaba leyendo, me sacaba de quicio de que no sacara a los perros a la hora que debía, odiaba que no me escuchara cuando le estaba contando algo importante y al revés, yo sabía que él me detestaba cuando me movía mucho mientras dormía, me odiaba cuando hacía sonar la leche en mi boca al beberla, lo sacaba de quicio cuando fumaba dentro de la casa y más me odiaba si desordenaba los discos de la sala. Nuestros caracteres estaban que se cortaban con un cuchillo y los proyectos llegaron en el momento exacto a nuestras vidas, quizás pasar tiempo lejos nos haría pensar mejor las cosas, a hacernos entender y extrañarnos otra vez. Pensaba que un poco de espacio nos haría mejor porque volveríamos con ganas de disculparnos y volver a empezar, pero no fue así.

Al comienzo vivía pendiente de él cuando se marchaba para grabar, le dejaba mensajes de texto por la mañana y otros en la noche. Él me llamaba por la tarde y charlábamos por quince minutos lo que era gratificante y me hacía extrañarlo más que nunca, era increíble la forma en que quería abrazarlo cuando estaba lejos siendo que las últimas veces lo vivía regañando.

Una amiga me decía que nos faltaba un escalón de madurez y que lo importante era trabajar en ello.

Pero no alcanzamos a intentarlo.

Comencé a viajar por los nuevos rodajes y eso nos mantuvo lejos, apenas podíamos vernos por skype.

Y lamentablemente, la costumbre pudo más.

Nos acostumbramos, cedimos, nos dejamos estar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué cometimos ese error?

Para cuando ninguno de los dos tenía proyectos en proceso nos volvimos a reencontrar en Los Ángeles para despejarnos en una reunión con amigos.

Nos saludamos con un simple beso en la mejilla que no alcanzó a calentar nuestros corazones, apenas nos tocamos las manos y ni siquiera nos sentamos juntos.

Me sentía nerviosa.

¿Lo había perdido?

Recuerdo que lo único que hice esa noche mientras nuestros amigos conversaban era mirarlo y sentirme culpable por dejar esto botado.

Seguíamos juntos, pero el distanciamiento nos había alejado. Si hubiéramos optado por conversar todo habría sido distinto.

Traté de reír como si nada y de jugar con mi celular de manera tonta, hasta que él me envió un mensaje de texto siendo que estaba a metros míos.

**¿Podríamos salir afuera a conversar?**

El corazón se me estampó dentro de la caja torácica y solo pude mirarlo perpleja porque no sabía qué conllevaba esta conversación.

¿Me iba a cortar?

¿Me iba a decir que me extrañaba más que nunca?

¿Me iba a decir que era una infantil por no tomarlo en cuenta?

¿Era una orgullosa?

_Te he extrañado más que nunca. _

Bueno, las primeras palabras que él soltó fueron buenas mientras me fregaba las manos por el frío

_No hemos conversado pero creo que ahora podemos hacerlo._

No sé si me molestaba más el frío del clima o el frío de sus palabras.

_Te quiero mucho, Bella._

Yo también lo quería pero no podía hablar, solo quería que él guiara esta pendiente charla.

_Me has hecho muy feliz todos estos años._

¿Qué? ¿No era lo que estaba pensando, cierto?

_He sido feliz a tu lado de una manera que ni te imaginas, aprendí más de lo que nunca pensé que podría. _

Su mirada era como el cuchillo que se enterraba en mi corazón y me sentía como la estúpida vampira que un día interpreté junto a él la vez en que la dejaba en medio del bosque.

_Sé que lo intentamos y te juro que siempre quise que funcionara, pero este tiempo lejos de todo me he dado cuenta que no podemos seguir forzando las cosas. _

No… simplemente no.

_Me agobiaba no poder salir contigo como si nada y no es que quiera que todo el mundo coma de nuestra relación, pero necesito sentirme libre. _

¿Sentirse libre? Nunca lo había opacado ante algo que él quisiera hacer, siempre lo apoyé. ¿Por qué mierda me decía esto ahora?

_Aún te amo, pero es lo más sano… ni siquiera nos estábamos llevando bien. _

Y ahí comprendía que el amor era una ínfima pizca de ingrediente dentro de una relación. Él me amaba, yo lo amaba pero eso no era suficiente. ¿Por qué le molestaba mis ansias de privacidad si nunca le había molestado?

Quería gritarle y comenzar a defenderme pero me sentía como un inofensivo conejo siendo apuñalado.

_Te conozco más que a nadie y sé que me odiarás, pero estoy seguro que comprenderás que esto será lo mejor. _

Te odio por amarte tanto, te odio.

_Nunca podré olvidarte porque siempre estarás en un lugar importante de mi corazón. _

No, no me vengas con frases clichés… me comenzaba a odiar por no poder decir nada.

Solo recuerdo haberlo mirado con rencor mientras me guardaba las lágrimas porque no dejaría que él me viera así. Si él lo quería de esta forma entonces yo también sería dura y fría.

"Está bien, tienes razón y lo comprendo", fue lo único que pude decir mientras me quitaba con dificultad el anillo que me había regalado. "No es necesario que me siga quedando con esto", le entregué el anillo con el dolor de mi alma pero pareciendo una orgullosa más que nunca.

Ángela había llegado en el momento preciso para interrumpir la conversación y avisarnos de que la reunión se trasladaba a un bar del centro.

Lo vi por última vez antes de girarme e irme a casa, no me quedaría en una reunión donde estaba mi ahora actual ex.

—¿En qué piensas, amiga? —preguntó Alice, mi amiga que se había quedado conmigo porque estábamos a un par de días para viajar a Europa, y cuando eso sucedía necesitaba que alguien me ayudara con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

—En nada que importe mucho —bufé.

—No seas mentirosa, Bella —dijo mi amiga lanzándose al lado mío en el sofá. —Yo sé que cuando te quedas así de callada y pensativa es porque algo pasa ahí —dijo apuntando mi corazón.

No había empezado una relación con nadie después de Edward, solo un par de citas fallidas que no me hicieron seguir al pie. No necesitaba de una relación para sobrevivir, no cuando mi carrera estaba en el mejor momento, no cuando estaba nominada por segunda vez a los premios Oscar.

—En serio, no es nada —dije mientras hacía zapping en la televisión.

—No, no estás bien, te has saltado los siete canales de cocina cuando los amas. Algo pasa —dijo quitándome el control remoto para apagar la televisión y encararme.

—No sé—. ¿Por qué me dolía recordar todo si ya había logrado olvidarlo?

Sabía que Edward mantenía una relación y que se había trasladado a Nueva York para llevar la vida que yo no le daba, y aunque pensar en eso me producía bronca trataba de olvidarlo pronto porque ya no me interesaba.

Solo que hoy algo me hizo recordar la última vez que lo ví, la última vez que pude haber arreglado todo.

La última vez que sus ojos de verdad estuvieron frente a mí y no detrás de una imagen buscada en google una melancólica noche.

Me permití borrar cada una de las fotografías que tuvimos juntos en mi celular o en la computadora, borré cualquier video que existiese y quemé lo que se podía quemar.

Lo había borrado de mi vida y solo esa parte de mi corazón que jamás se despojaría de él lo guardaba como algo que fue hermoso.

—Me acordé de Edward —dije en un susurro.

—Ay no… pensé que esto ya no era tema, Bella —dijo mi amiga acercándose para abrazarme.

—No me pondré a llorar si eso crees, ya no me importa —dije recomponiéndome. —Estoy bien, es solo que me acordé y fue extraño.

—Debería golpearte cada vez que tienes esos arrebatos —dijo y me reí ante su recordatorio.

—No, no me golpees por favor —gemí como si de verdad me golpearan y mi amiga solo se rió mientras me lanzaba los almohadones del sofá.

—¿Pero de verdad estás bien? —preguntó poniéndose más seria.

—Sí, lo estoy —dije. —Es solo que esta fecha nunca la puedo olvidar.

—El día en que encuentres a alguien nuevo esta fecha será un simple día dentro del calendario—. Ojala fuese tan fácil como reemplazar a alguien… ¿Él me habrá reemplazado?

—Ese día justo se acabará la tierra y mi vida amorosa seguirá en cero —dije mofándome.

—Eres muy exigente en las relaciones, todos quieren escapar de ti—. No sé si eso se podía tomar como algo bueno o no, asi que me quedé en silencio. —Lo siento, no me refiero a que Edward te haya dejado porque lo cansaste.

—Se supone que por eso me dejó, ya no seguíamos el mismo rumbo.

—Pero te amaba —dijo como si quisiera arreglar esto.

—Tu los haz dicho, en tiempo pasado… me amaba —enfaticé el tiempo pasado de la palabra. —Además esto ya no me importa, si se termino es cosa del pasado y si encontró a alguien más rápido que yo es por algo. Espero sea feliz y punto.

—¿Pensaste que algún día todo se acabaría? — ¿Por qué me preguntaba todo esto ahora? Me quería ir a la mierda un rato porque no quería prolongar esta charla sobre Edward.

—No, no lo pensé, pero la vida da vueltas y lo bueno nunca es para siempre y ya paremos con el tema. De verdad no quiero hablar de Edward —dije parándome del sofá. —Podríamos ir por unas cosas al supermercado y de ahí arreglar las maletas, ¿Te parece?

—Está bien, salgamos —dijo Alice agarrando su gorra.

Salimos en una camioneta que nadie conocía porque era la que utilizaba para no ser captada tan fácilmente por los paparazzis. Alice se sentó en el copiloto y yo manejé rauda por las calles de Los Ángeles para poder llegar al supermercado y comprar un poco de calorías por kilo para la tarde larga de desorden y orden de maletas.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fogata en el jardín de tu casa? — Alice agarró uno de los carritos y comenzó a echar todo lo dulce que veía en su camino.

—¿Y ahora quieres acampar como los niños boy scout? —dije riéndome en su cara porque ella había sido boy scout de niña.

—No, tonta, quiero hacer malvaviscos —dijo casi saltando como una niña.

—No seas ridícula, podrías incendiar mi casa —dije rodando los ojos mientras sacaba unos potes de manjar. —Pobre Bella Swan, ahora se quema su casa. No, no quiero que llegue la prensa a mi casa, Alice.

—No seas melodramática, es solo un poco de diversión —dijo abrazándome para convencerme. —Tendré un balde con agua por si la llama se nos escapa.

—No sé, lo pensaré en este rato —dije poniéndome firme.

Seguimos comprando mientras dábamos vueltas por los pasillos sacando comida como para un ejercito y aprovechando de jugar en el carrito si es que alguno de los pasillos estaba vacío.

—¿Bella? —miré a mi amiga que me miraba petrificada como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. —Por favor no te des vuelta—. Esa era la señal errónea, persona que me dijera eso me hacía hacer lo contrario.

—¿Hay malditas cucarachas? —susurré.

—No, pero no te des vuelta —volvió a decir y solo hice lo contrario.

Ahí estaba como un fantasma…

Llevaba una camisa holgada a botones de diseño escocés en color rojo, unos anteojos negros y una gorra del mismo color. Se paseaba como si nada empujando el carrito mientras echaba un par de verduras en él y cuando no revisaba su celular frunciendo el ceño… ¿Peleando con su novia acaso?

—Me tengo que ir, Alice —dije volviendo a mirar a mi amiga. —Por favor, vámonos.

—Creo que ya estamos listas, vamos por acá y asi él no nos verá —dijo Alice empujando el carrito haciendo el menor ruido posible. —Paguemos rápido, si quieres me esperas en el auto.

—No, no trajiste dinero y yo ando con una tarjeta —dijo siguiéndola y hablando en susurros. —Si lo hacemos rápido no se dará cuenta.

—Está bien—. Alice se hizo cargo de sacar las cosas del carrito mientras yo miraba nerviosa por si volvía a verlo entre los pasillos. —Por favor, apúrate.

—Lo hago lo mejor que lo puedo —dijo sacando todo a una velocidad fenomenal.

Volví a verlo desde lejos en la zona de helado y comenzó a elegir entre uno y otro.

Su favorito era el de vainilla con chocolate, lo sabía muy bien.

Sonreí como idiota cuando me fijé que había elegido ese sabor.

Al menos en eso nunca cambió… volví a sentirme miserable.

¿Por qué justo hoy?

¿Acaso la vida me odiaba?

¿Era mi karma?

Seguí observándolo como una obsesionada mientras elegía otra caja de helado pero volvió a mirar su celular y esta vez sonrió.

¿Era su novia?

Miré para todos lados pero no había ninguna chica que se pareciera a la chica y de todas formas verlo sonreír así por otra persona con mis propios ojos me encogió el corazón.

—Más rápido, Alice —le dije.

Me detuve en el contenido de su carrito y quise vomitar.

¿Pañales?

¿Pañales de bebé en su carrito de supermercado?

No sé por qué todo se me daba vueltas si él ya no provocaba nada en mí, yo ya no lo quería ni me importaba, pero verlo allí a unos cuantos metros de mí pareciendo otro hombre me resultaba extraño… y triste.

¿Iba a ser papá?

O sea… si esos pañales estaban allí era porque ya era padre.

Yo sabía lo mucho que él quería tener hijos, de formar una familia y ahora que ya lo era me invadió una mínima sensación de felicidad por él, pero no más grande que la pena que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta que su novia estaba embarazada?

Esto se habría sabido hace tiempo y todos andarían pendientes del hijo de Edward Cullen.

Sin pensarlo más salí corriendo como estúpida del supermercado golpeando mi pierna lo que me hizo caer, me levanté rápido y salí rauda hasta llegar al lado de mi auto. No me importaba si Alice terminaba sola allí, ella debía comprender que no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Edward y pretender como si nada pasara.

Eché a andar el motor pero el maldito automóvil no quería andar, cuando más necesitaba que esta mierda me sacara de un lugar no lo hacia. Miré por el espejo retrovisor por si Alice se avispaba y salía corriendo del supermercado para subirse al auto, pero en vez de eso vi a Edward salir mientras miraba en dirección a mi auto.

El corazón me latió a mil por hora por lo que di vuelta la llave hasta que el motor al fin encendió.

Salí torpemente del estacionamiento y solo conduje sin pensar al lugar que llegaría.

No comprendía cómo nuestras vidas se habían topado de nuevo, no justo cuando se cumplían dos años de la última vez.

Quería llorar… ¿Pero por qué?

Yo no lo amaba, yo estaba convencida de que ya no lo amaba.

¿Pero por qué me dolía saber que había sido padre?

¿Por qué me daba una pena enorme volver a verlo allí?

¿Por qué mierda me acordaba de sus gustos?

Conduje y encendí la radio para distraerme un rato y por suerte sonaba algo de hip hop que me haría olvidar un poco la horrible agonía.

Una vez que estuviera en mi casa cerraría puertas y ventanas hasta que llegara el día siguiente para tomar ese vuelo a Europa.

Tomé una calle completamente rellena de autos para así perderme entremedio y no llamar la atención de ningún fotógrafo, miré por el retrovisor para asegurarme de que nadie quisiera arruinar mi día con flashes. Pero lo peor podía ser más malo aún… Edward me venía siguiendo en su auto y eso fue suficiente para que pusiera mi pie en el acelerador para escapar.

¿Qué mierda quería de mí?

¿Decirme… Hola, tanto tiempo, qué es de tu vida?

No, ni loca dejaría que me viera otra vez.

No dejaría que me dirigiese la palabra otra vez, nuestras vidas se habían separado lo suficiente para hacer como si nada pasó.

Conduje teniendo cuidado de no chocar con todo este nerviosismo que llevaba, no podía despegar la mirada del espejo cuando notaba que todavía me seguía.

¿Por qué me seguía?

¿Por qué quería hacer esto más complicado?

Él era papá, debía dejarme.

Después inventarían que quebré una relación y que quise descuartizar al bebé porque estaba loca.

_Edward, por favor vete. _

Conduje sin parar hasta que me metí en la carretera, no sabía qué conseguiría con esto… ¿Salir del estado? Pues no dejaría que él me alcanzara aunque tuviese que llegar al otro extremo de Estados Unidos.

Después de media hora esto ya era obvio, Edward me perseguía en la carretera y éramos los únicos autos que iban en la vía norte, era cosa de tiempo para que yo me cansara de acelerar y él tomara ventaja.

¿Qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo?

¿Por qué hoy?

¿Por la puta madre por qué justo hoy?

Subí más el volumen de la radio para disipar esto que me tenía los nervios de punta, no sabía dónde terminaríamos.

Me coloqué los anteojos porque el sol comenzaba a molestarme, luego seguí conduciendo hasta que mi celular sonó sacándome de esta situación.

—¿Dónde estás, Bella? — Alice parecía un poco enojada y la verdad me importaba muy poco.

—Estoy en la carretera —dije observando por el espejo retrovisor a Edward.

—¿Qué carajos haces en la carretera?

—Escapo de Edward —dije asustada.

—¿Qué? ¿Escapando de Edward? — Ella parecía confundida y más enojada.

—Me persigue en su auto y no dejaré que me alcancé aunque llegue a México —dije acelerando más, ya iba en ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.

—Mierda —dijo al otro lado de la llamada. —Mierda, Bella.

—Sí, es una completa mierda y no quiero que me alcance —dije mirando el espejo retrovisor otra vez. —Ahí está el maldito y no sé por qué no me deja tranquila.

—¿Y si lo encaras simplemente?

—¿Estás loca? Ni pensarlo, no necesito hablar con él —dije un poco más furiosa. —Debo seguir conduciendo, Alice, te llamo cuando piense en dar la vuelta.

—Está bien, ten cuidado de no chocar —dijo un poco más calmada mi amiga.

—Conduzco bien, es el que viene detrás de mí el que tiene problemas de conducción—. Agh, por qué me seguía acordando de sus costumbres y gustos.

Tiré mi celular al asiento contiguo y seguí conduciendo, podía parecer lo más infantil pero no dejaría que nada me hiciera volver a hablarle… a menos que se me acabara la gasolina, esperaba que eso le sucediese a él asi yo me devuelvo a mi casa.

Qué tonterías…

Sí el se quedaba sin gasolina estaba segura que me acercaría para llevarlo.

¡No, Bella!

Sé fría.

Aceleré un poco más hasta alcanzar los ciento treinta kilómetros y ya comencé a temer por la velocidad, sería muy estúpido chocar con un solo auto que me perseguía. Después de un rato y solo pensando en mi seguridad disminuí la velocidad porque la verdad no quería terminar parapléjica por culpa de mi ex.

Iba en cien kilómetros cuando el auto de Edward aprovechó la pista contraria para sobrepasarme y acelerar mucho más que yo. ¡Mierda!, alcancé a frenar una vez que su auto bloqueó mi paso.

Me tenía, me había alcanzado y mis pies no fueron muy hábiles para hacer retroceder el auto y devolverme.

No, no, no, no, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y mis manos a sudar una vez que Edward se bajó de su auto.

¿Por qué mierda me hacía esto?

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando Edward se acercaba más a mi auto y solo quise esconderme, pero no tenía nada para hacerlo.

Me hice bolita en mi asiento, no dejaría que me sacara de aquí.

Pero él estaba más consciente que yo y abrió la puerta de mi lado.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió poner el seguro en las puertas?

—Bájate —dijo en un tono firme. Temblé porque estaba escuchando su voz otra vez…

Me aferré a mi propio cuerpo y cerré los ojos esperando que esto solo fuera un horrible sueño, una abominación de mi mente.

—Bella, por favor, baja —dijo un poco más dulce, pero no dejaría que esa falsedad me ablandara.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y Edward me tomó del brazo para hacerme salir del auto.

¿Su mano me había tocado?

Mierda, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener sus brazos sobre mí.

Estaba delirando, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Déjame tranquila, por favor —pedí sin mirarlo, aún llevaba mis gafas puestas y con eso tenía una barrera para no ver tan directamente sus ojos azules. —No sé por qué me persigues, pero por favor ándate.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó sabiendo que me miraba fijamente.

Asentí.

—¿Me odias, cierto? — Qué le importaba saber si lo odiaba después de todo este tiempo, no le daría ese lujo. Me quedé callada mientras me cruzaba de brazos y seguía mirando a punta de mis zapatillas.

—Dime que me odias y te juro que no volveré a molestarte —dijo quejumbroso. —Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Recuerdo que cuando grabamos esa escena en la segunda película temía en que algún día lo nuestro terminara así y ahora él había ocupado muy bien la frase.

Negué.

—¿No me odias?

—No —dije. —Ahora déjame ir.

—No, no te perseguí solo para eso —dijo acercándose un paso pero yo retrocedí miedosa.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —retiré mis lentes porque esto me estaba fastidiando. Ver otra vez esos ojos tan cerca de mi hizo que el cuchillo intacto en mi corazón se enterrara aún más. —Tienes una vida y yo la mía, ¿Por qué quieres saber de mí ahora?

—Lo sé, pero… —Se agarró el cabello de la forma en que siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez parecía más desesperado de lo normal. —Necesito respuestas.

—¿Respuestas? —dije sarcásticamente. —Pudiste pensarlo antes, no dos años después.

—¿Llevas la cuenta? —preguntó con un toque dulce, no lo miré.

—No, solo me acordé—. Ni yo me creía eso.

—Yo también sé que hoy se cumplen dos años, Bella.

—Edward, de verdad, puedes irte. Supongo que tienes que llegar a hacer biberones, cambiar pañales y esas cosas para tu hijo —dije recordando la imagen de los pañales de bebé.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el idiota, no me sigas jodiendo —dije ofuscada. —Está bien, te felicito por ser papá, me alegra. Pero lo que me importa es irme de aquí, siento que esto es tan bizarro.

—No entiendo, Bella.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Yo soy padre de nadie —dijo confundido.

—¿Y los pañales de bebé? — Yo sabía que quedaría como una maniática por fijarme en lo que llevaba en su carrito. Edward sonrió sin mirarme lo que me hizo suspirar por dentro, su sonrisa nunca dejaría de ser el paraíso.

—Bella, mi hermana fue mamá hace poco—. Ahora me sentía más tonta que antes.—Y está acá en Los Ángeles porque… bueno, cosas familiares.

No sabía qué responder, me sentía tan tonta.

—¿Rosalie o Tanya? —pregunté porque no sabía qué más hacer.

—Rosalie —dijo sonriendo por mi estupidez.

—Qué bien por ella —dije dándome la vuelta para entrar en mi auto.

—No podría tener hijos si con la única persona que pensé que los tendría era contigo—. Me congelé como un iceberg. ¿Era en serio lo que había escuchado? Me giré para observarlo y sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Yo conocía su mirada sincera… y la que estaba observando era justamente esa.

—No digas esas cosas, Edward —dije. —Tienes alguien que de seguro ahora te está esperando.

—No me importa —dijo acercándose otra vez lo que me hizo poner mis manos como barrera.

—No te acerques —dije esperando que mis manos no alcanzaran su pecho.

—Llegué hace dos días y me estoy quedando en un hotel, pensaba en buscarte en unos días más porque necesita hablar contigo —dijo Edward mientras miraba de vez en cuando a la vía, pero no había ni un maldito auto en el camino.

—¿Qué necesitas decirme? Estoy bien si querías saber eso, estoy muy bien —dije a la defensiva.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dijo sonriendo otra vez. —De verdad me alegro… —hizo una pausa. —De verdad yo sé que esto es imbécil, pero necesito decírtelo.

—No me vengas con discursos de que quieres ser mi amigo porque es lo último que haría en esta tierra.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? Si te quieres casar o hacer lo que quieras no necesito que me lo cuentes, yo ya no pertenezco a tu vida, Edward. Espero que esta de verdad sea la última vez, estoy bien sin ti—. Me dolió decir eso, pero si él tenía a otra chica lo justo era hacer las cosas así.

—¿Nunca volviste a pensar en un nosotros? — Mierda, Edward.

—Al comienzo sí, me dejaste y no tuve tiempo de procesar todo —dije recordando otra vez todo lo que había intentado olvidar. —Pero cambiaste, no eras tu. No eras el Edward del que me enamoré una vez.

—Lo sé, me comporté como un imbécil —dije pasando sus dedos por el cabello otra vez. —Ni siquiera mereces que te hable, pero necesito hacer esto.

—Está bien—. Me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué quieres?

—Bella, sé que fui un estúpido. Estoy seguro que lo nuestro nunca debió terminar pero estaba cegado, de verdad que lo estaba y me siento culpable por eso —dijo mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse. —No sé por qué te deje si a pesar de todo eras lo que más amaba.

—Acabas de decirlo, lo que más amaba, en tiempo pasado, Edward.

—No, yo te amo, te amo ahora, te amaré toda la vida aunque no me dejes volver a estar contigo —dijo sonando un poco apenado y ahora sí que tenía ganas de llorar. —Me costó darme cuenta, me comencé a juntar con personas que me llenaron de ideas, que me hicieron sentir como otra persona y te juro que creía que todo eso estaba bien.

—No debiste dejarte manejar —dije.

—Lo sé, merezco esto —dijo rascando su frente antes de volver a mirarme. —Pero ahora estoy bien, estoy claro de mente. No necesito que nadie me diga lo que debo hacer, porque ya sé lo que debo hacer.

—Edward, tienes una novia, no creo que ella se sienta muy feliz de saber que viniste persiguiendo a tu ex —dije un poco dolida. —No es justa para ella.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero arruinar eso que perderte otra vez.

—Edward, entiende que nosotros ya no… —cerré mis ojos esperando que eso ayudará a guardar las lágrimas. —Tu decidiste dejarme y aunque me costó bastante lo acepté y aprendí a vivir con eso. Aprendí a vivir sin ti, Edward.

—También aprendí a hacerlo, pero no pude.

—O sea, ¿Ahora que las cosas no van bien con tu novia vuelves a buscarme porque te diste cuenta que de verdad conmigo te sentías mejor? No soy un juguete, Edward —dije saliendo del pequeño espacio que se interponía y caminé hasta apoyarme en el capó del auto.

—Sé que pareciera que las cosas son así, pero no lo son —dijo siguiendo mis pasos. —Yo siempre te llevé aquí —dijo apuntando su cabeza. —Y aquí—. Apuntó su corazón.

—¿Tu crees que tampoco lo hice todo este tiempo? ¿Crees que fue fácil? Me dejaste como si no sintieras nada, sonaste como un discurso ensayado esa noche, simplemente te fuiste y me dejaste —dije subiendo el tono de mi voz. —¡Me dejaste! ¡Tú lo decidiste!

—¡¿Y por qué no hiciste nada para arreglarlo?!

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Te ponías insoportable cada vez que yo llegaba a casa, no querías nada, todo te molestaba y,¿Me dices que soy yo la que tenía que lamerte el trasero como un perro?

—Siempre era yo el que tenía que correr a ti para que no te enojaras, siempre yo cedía, siempre tenía que arrastrarme por ti —dijo endureciéndose más. —Y me cansaba, me cansaba tener que parecer un estúpido.

—Si hubiésemos hablado ninguno de los dos habría tenido que arrastrarse —dije cruzándome de brazos, ya comenzaba a caer una pequeña brisa. —No importaba las veces que lo hubieses hecho antes, podríamos haber hablado y todo se solucionada. Pero tomaste el camino fácil. Estoy segura que Jasper y Emmett te metieron cosas en la cabeza.

—Reconozco que me manejaron.

—Tampoco entendía la rapidez con que me cambiaste, quería ser libre y lo primero que vi fue que estabas con otra haciendo todo lo que parecía que jamás harías. Eras otra persona, quizás ahora sigues siendo esa persona que no conozco —dije caminando de un lado para el otro, pero él me detuvo rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Bella, sigo siendo yo—. No podía respirar bien, él me estaba rodeando y yo estaba perdiendo la cordura. —Soy el mismo que se enamoró de ti cuando todavía eras una niña, eres la única que me conoce como nadie. No quiero a nadie más, solo te quiero a ti, solo a ti, Bella.

—Edward… —suspiré mirando sus ojos que estaban tan cerca. No pude evitar llorar porque esto me sobrepasaba, por qué tenía que aparecerse en el supermercado. Por qué no me dejaba tranquila. —Edward…

—Dime que no me amas, solo dilo y yo te suelto, tomo mi auto y te juro que me voy, te lo juro, Bella.

—¿Edward, por qué haces esto tan difícil?

—Porque no te quiero dejar, no quiero una vida miserable sin ti.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar… —dije secando mis lágrimas. —Edward… —sollocé sobre su hombro porque esto me doblegaba a mi misma.

Lo amaba, claro que lo amaba. Ni en mis más crueles mentiras podría negar que lo odiaba, si él había sido todo para mí.

—Bella… —susurró levantando mi rostro desde la barbilla con sus dedos. —Yo no te volveré a dejar.

Pestañeé y nuevas lágrimas cayeron, pero al abrir mis ojos sus labios ya estaban impactando los míos. Otra vez la calidez que mi boca había olvidado, había olvidado besar, había olvidado lo que era sucumbir ante su tacto… agarré su nuca para besarlo más, no quería soltarlo ahora que me besaba. Si esto era un sueño que por favor se quedará en esta parte para siempre…

—Edward… —solté sus labios para poder respirar y cerciorarme de que esto era cierto. —No te vayas, por favor no te vayas.

—¿Qué te haría pensar que esta vez me iré? — Si él me sostenía de esta manera por siempre estaba segura que nunca volvería a caer.

—Solo espero que no te arrepientas de hacer esto… —dije sollozando.

—¿Quién dijo que volver a ti era malo? — Edward volvió a pescar mis labios para besarme sin temor a nada, éramos solos los dos en la pista. —Fue un error dejarte y esto es otro error que estoy cometiendo estoy seguro que me gusta la forma en que estoy errando.

—¿Sabes lo que conlleva todo esto? —pregunté imaginando en que dentro de poco el mundo se enteraría y que esto sería un escándalo.

—Lo sé y no me importa —dijo besando mis mejillas. —Si me dices que me amas me quedo, y si no… bueno, ya sabes.

—No te lo haré tan fácil, Cullen —dijo dubitativa. —Quizás la mejor respuesta es que me enseñes a amarte otra vez.

—Puedo cargar con eso, aunque me cueste la vida entera.

Y eso bastaba.

Dos años después.

Una carretera vacía.

Dos autos detenidos.

Dos corazones rotos que se querían reconstruir.

Un beso.

Y una vida por delante… junto a él.

**FIN**

* * *

*Polvitos flu: Polvos mágicos que utilizan los magos de la saga de Harry Potter para trasladarse de un lugar a otro.

*Hermanos Grimm: Autores de clásicos cuentos para niños que siempre hablaban de finales felices en donde comían perdices para siempre.

La historia está completamente inspirada en todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días, y ha sido inspirada en las múltiples esperanzas de muchas seguidoras de RK. Espero les haya gustado y les haya sacado un par de sonrisas esta pequeñita historia.

Saludos.


	2. que esto nunca se terminará

**Nota Uno: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Meyer, la historia es mía, mía, mía.

**Nota Dos: **Al final esta historia tendrá tres capítulos por lo tanto este no es el final :)

**Nota Tres: **Alice es Suzie. Emmett es Sam. Paul es Bobby. Victoria es Ruth.

-Inspirado en Robsten-

_Love the way you lie (part 2) - Rihanna_

_Amiga mía - Javiera Mena_

**«Who said it will return to you was wrong?»**

* * *

¿Por qué llovía si estábamos recién entrando al otoño?

No podía dejar de pensar en que el clima de este nublado día se asemejaba de muchas formas a mi estado de ánimo.

¿Debía sonreír más que nunca?

Posiblemente sí.

Posiblemente no.

La incertidumbre de estar en medio del limbo era el que no me dejaba aclarar mis sentimientos, no estaba segura de si todo saldría bien.

¿Qué pasaba si Edward se arrepentía?

No, no podía.

Él parecía muy seguro de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Yo quería que funcionara.

¿Pero y si no resultaba?

¿Si las nuevas oportunidades no servían?

¿Si la tercera en verdad no era la vencida?

Mis lágrimas cayeron como si hubiese abierto un grifo.

Tenía mis piernas pegadas al pecho mientras estaba sentada al lado de la ventana viendo correr las gotas de agua.

De vez en cuando revisaba mi celular por si él me enviaba alguna señal de vida.

O si Alice seguía enojada por dejarla botada en el supermercado.

Decidí preparar el desayuno antes de que me dieran las una de la tarde, hoy tenía que ajustar los detalles para el viaje a Europa y debía juntarme con mi agente. Arrastré mis pies hasta la cocina para colocar la cafetera y tostar pan, luego encendí la televisión para orientarme en el tiempo. Decían que la lluvia duraría un par de días para terminar con unos soleados y calurosos días.

_Después de la tormenta sale el sol. _

¿Sería así con Edward?

¿Habría luz si volvíamos?

—¿Bella? —contesté el teléfono esperando a que mi amiga no me gritara.

—Hola, Alice —dije un poco más animosa, no quería que la lluvia me arruinara el día completo.

—Amiga, siento haberme enojado —dijo con esa vocecita de niña. —De verdad fue una tontera.

—Fue una tontera lo que hice, aunque no tenía otra salida —dije mientras me sentaba en el taburete de la cocina. —Me siento extraña.

—¿Has hablado con Edward? — Se me revolvió el estómago.

—Sí, pero poco —hice una pausa. —La verdad no he querido hablar mucho con él, estoy confundida.

—Pero amiga, deberías aprovechar de hablar con él. Edward te busco y fue por algo —dijo.

—Lo sé, o sea sé sus intenciones pero no puedo parar de tener miedo.

—¿Miedo a qué? —preguntó colocándose curiosa.

—De que no resulte, tengo miedo —dije revolviendo mi café. —No quiero volver a sufrir.

—Pero ya te lanzaste al río, amiga. Ahora debes afrontar las posibles consecuencias, tu dejaste que las opciones se abrieran así que ahora sé consecuente como siempre lo has sido.

—Comprendo —dije.

—Sabes que soy muy asertiva, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, Bella.

—Todo podría comenzar con el pie derecho si Edward termina con ella, no quiero ser la otra—. ¿Qué pasaba si las cosas se ponían turbias? ¿Qué pasaba si esa relación era fuerte y Edward solo estaba confundido? —Siento que saldré lastimada.

—Si vas con esa predisposición obvio que saldrás lastimada —dijo con seguridad, Alice siempre era la quedaba los mejores consejos.

—No es que vaya con la predisposición, además tu me acabas de decir que abrí las puertas para ser lastimada.

—No comprendiste. Claro que abriste las puertas, tienes un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que salgas indemne y el resto de que salgas lastimada. Solo digo que no llames a la mala suerte, piensa que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y si me ilusiono mucho?

—Estoy segura que saldrá todo bien. Confía en mí.

—Suena tan fácil decirlo —dije revolviendo mi café con fuerza haciendo que salpicara en mi camiseta blanca. —Mierda, me manche.

—Estás muy deprimida y negativa —dijo Alice.

—Es la lluvia pero en un par de horas debo salir para juntarme con Victoria así que se me pasará —sonreí fingidamente.

—Creo que podrías llamar a Edward.

—¿Para qué?

—Eres tan tonta a veces, Bella —dijo riéndose bajito. —Él está en Los Ángeles y supongo que quiere compañía, sobretodo si la razón por la que vino eres tú.

—Quizás lo llame después de hacer mis asuntos —dije dudosa. Era cierto, él estaba solo y supongo que debía aprovechar eso. —Aunque su hermana está acá también.

—¿Rosalie?

—Ella misma. Los pañales que vi en el carrito de Edward era porque Rosalie tuvo un hijo.

—Vaya, eres tía — Se rió. Alice era muy divertida y siempre encontraba las palabras exactas para provocar frases originales.

—Callate —exclamé.

—Es solo una broma —dijo aún divertida, quería zamarrearla. —Si vuelves con Edward serás la tía en efecto.

—Como quieras, Alice —rodeé los ojos. —Terminaré de desayunar, hablamos.

—Ya, hablamos y recuerda llamar a Edward —sentenció antes de cortar.

Balanceé mis piernas ya que no tocaban el suelo mientras estaba sentada, bebí mi café y comí mis tostadas. Las lágrimas habían muerto después de hablar con Alice, mi amiga era una completa medicina al ánimo.

La ducha me relajó, físicamente hablando.

Pero el agua que se iba por la tubería no podía arrastrar las dudas incipientes de mi cabeza.

¿Era pertinente llamar a Edward?

Él me había enviado un par de textos y una llamada a media noche hace dos días.

Estaba segura que había bebido esa noche.

_Eres tan bonita…_

_¿Por qué eres tan bonita?_

Me reí como tonta al recordar lo que me dijo esa noche cuando conversamos por teléfono.

_No te rías, en serio eres bonita. _

Me sonrojé cuando recordé el tono en que me halagó, en serio había olvidado escuchar lo que era recibir piropos.

_Bonita en todos los sentidos posibles. _

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de ese detalle antes? ¿Por qué nos separamos si de verdad nos amábamos?

_No puedo dormir, ¿Quieres hablar conmigo toda la noche?_

¿Quién le podía decir que no a ese hombre? Hablamos hasta las tres de la madrugada cuando el sueño nos venció por completo.

Envuelta por los recuerdos de esa llamada tomé mi celular antes de que terminara de secar mi cuerpo para enviarle un mensaje de texto.

**¿Algo que hacer en la tarde?**

Mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora me vestí con un par de jeans y unos chalecos por el frío, dejé mi celular en el bolsillo trasero por si él respondía rápidamente. Sequé mi cabello para luego quitar el delineador corrido de mis ojos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mi frecuencia cardíaca se aceleró tanto por un hombre? Concluí de inmediato que siempre fue él la persona que provocó un desorden en mí.

Mi celular vibró anunciando su respuesta. **Nada que hacer, Bella. **

Él estaba esperando que fuera yo la que tomara la iniciativa así que solo dejé fluir las cosas, si Alice me decía que debía aprovechar entonces lo haría.

**Podríamos salir a alguna parte, tengo una reunión en un rato más pero podemos juntarnos después de eso. **

Temblé un poco, por los nervios y el frío.

**Está bien, ¿Puedo pasarte a buscar? **

Ay, ay, ay.

En serio el corazón se me estaba por salir por la boca.

¿En serio que con veintiséis años aún sentía maripositas?

**Claro, llegaré como a las cinco de la tarde a mi casa. **

**¿Sabes donde queda? **

Luego de terminar con Edward me cambié dos veces de casa, no quería que nadie encontrara mi residencia ni que anduvieran metiendo sus narices en mi vida. Principalmente no quería que Edward me volviese a encontrar.

**Mándame tu dirección, creo que podré llegar. **

Le envié mi dirección con rapidez pero no volvió a contestar, supuse que era mejor esperar a que las horas avanzaran hasta vernos.

Ahora debía enfocarme en mi trabajo, por tres horas tenía que desconectar mi cerebro de todo el lío amoroso.

…**o….o**

Salí de mi auto esperando que de una vez por todas no hubiesen paparazzis asechándome, tomé mi mochila y mi celular por si Edward me enviaba algo. Me era completamente inevitable no pensar en él ahora que todo se estaba poniéndose revuelto entre los dos y se supone debía desconectar mi mente de todo aquel pensamiento amoroso. Victoria no podía saber que había vuelto a ver a Edward porque estaba segura que me llegaría un reto de parte de ella.

Victoria era como una segunda madre para mí y luego de verme sufrir me hizo prometerle que no caería ante la sensación.

¿Pero quién se niega a esos tiernos ojos azules?

Aún me acordaba de lo dulce de su beso aquella tarde en la carretera, era cosa de cerrar los ojos y recordar la textura de sus labios.

Era cosa de cerrar los ojos y recordar nuestro primer beso.

Nuestro primer beso real y no actuado…

—_¿Estás segura que no vendrá tu novio? —preguntó Edward mientras me acorralaba peligrosamente en un lugar lejos del bar. Había una zona lejana a la pista de bar cerca de los baños lo que nos mantenía lejos de la gente. _

—_Segura. Podríamos escuchar la música —dije nerviosa. _

—_Sí, pero de acá se escucha mejor —dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que seguía la línea de un agregado del mueble del bar para comer o beber. —Siéntate. _

—_Sí —dije nerviosa. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, incluso cuando no había que grabar. Odiaba cuando el tiempo en el set se terminaba y cada uno debía irse a su habitación o a su trailer, me estaba acostumbrando a su compañía y sobretodo a sus especiales bromas con gracia. —A las doce me debo ir, como cenicienta —sonreí. _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. —¿Es por él, cierto? —asentí. —No te vayas tan temprano. _

—_Aún queda una hora, Edward —dije y terminé sentándome al lado suyo. —El otro día al fin usé la guitarra que me regalaste. _

—_Me alegro —sonrío plenamente. —Si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy. _

—_Siempre estás ahí por si lo necesito —sonreí tímidamente. _

—_Sabes el por qué —dijo girándose para mirarme, la oscuridad era enorme pero el brillo de la poca luz se reflejaba en sus ojos los cuales no podía dejar de mirar. _

—_¿No dejarás de insistir, cierto?_

—_Nope —dijo acercándose a mí. _

—_Esto me pone tensa, Edward —dije dejando de mirarlo, solo me dispuse a jugar con mis dedos como siempre. —Nunca me ha pasado esto antes. _

—_Tampoco y supongo que eso es lo que me hace continuar. _

—_¿Qué quieres? —pregunté acercándome a su oído ya que cada vez el volumen de la música aumentaba más. _

—_A ti —dijo convincentemente. —Nunca he tenido una relación seria y tampoco te voy a prometer que podremos tenerla._

—_Ni siquiera tenemos algo y me dices eso, suenas muy seguro, Edward —reí. _

—_No viajé solo para interpretar a un vampiro, de hecho cuando niño mis hermanas me aterrorizaban con películas de vampiros y me daba miedo. No son mis favoritos. _

—_A mi me gustan los vampiros —dije a modo de indirecta. —Me gustan mucho, pero me dan miedo a veces. No quiero salir lastimada ni lastimar a nadie. _

—_Entiendo lo que quisiste decir —dijo mirando sus zapatos. —Pero a veces ese es el costo que hay que asumir para obtener lo que uno quiere. _

—_No quiero hacer sufrir a Jacob —dije lamentándome. Se supone que mi novio vendría a acompañarme en los últimos días de rodaje de la película pero él estaba ocupado con unos asuntos familiares. Lo extrañaba pero una parte de mi agradecía que él no estuviera aquí. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?_

—_Comprendo —dijo levantándose de su asiento. _

—_¿A dónde vas? —pregunté asustada. _

—_Creo que me iré al hotel, estoy cansado y mañana hay que grabar temprano —dijo sin mirarme, evitaba mirarme. _

—_Pero dijiste que querías que conversáramos más rato. _

—_Sí, pero ya no quiero —dijo dándose la vuelta. —Nos vemos mañana, Bella—. Sabía que estaba dolido por mis palabras y me sentía levemente culpable. Tenía una extraña sensación…_

_Lo seguí silenciosamente en cada paso hasta que él decidió salir por la puerta trasera del local, por suerte nadie nos vio y él tampoco parecía notar mi presencia. _

—_¿Por qué me sigues? — Edward se giró y parecía dolido. _

—_No quería que te fueras —dije. Estábamos en medio de muchos autos estacionados y solo un farol alumbraba la oscura noche. —Todo estaba bien. _

—_Todo estaba bien hasta que lo nombraste a él —dijo seriamente. —Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte nada pero por lo menos podrías dejar de coquetearme—. ¿Tan evidente era? Pensaba que solo en mi cabeza se notaba el gusto que tenía por él, creía que nuestra química solo se adhería a los personajes pero todos notaban que era algo más que actuar. De todas formas siempre él me hacía bromas sobre tener alguna oportunidad conmigo pero me hacía la tonta porque cualquier palabra podía ser ocupada en mi contra, sobretodo si tenía novio. _

—_Lo siento —dije. —Solo quedan tres días de grabaciones. _

—_Es un alivio, Bella —dijo enojado. —Es un alivio saber que no tendré que verte y sentir la agonía de poder al menos recibir una señal tuya. _

—_No puedo darte señales. _

—_¿Por Jacob? Has compartido más conmigo que con él durante estos meses. _

—_Pero es trabajo, Edward. Solo somos compañeros de trabajo y cuando esto termine no nos volveremos a ver —dije sintiéndome estúpida. _

—_Y tu crees que es tan fácil como dejar de vernos —dijo dándose la vuelta para emprender camino. _

—_No te vayas —volví a decir. _

—_¿Qué quieres? Dime qué quieres porque no te entiendo, Bella —dijo acercándose a mí tanto que sentía que el aire se me acabaría. _

—_No sé, no sé qué quiero, Edward —dije agarrando con fuerza una parte de su camiseta. —No sé…_

—_Entonces deja de buscarme de una vez por todas —dijo quitando mis manos de su camiseta para marcharse. _

—_Edward —exclamé. —Edward —corrí detrás de él. Lo alcancé para interponerme en su camino, solo quería probar si lo que me pasaba era mera atracción o algo más a lo que si debía apostar. —¿Quieres una señal?_

—_Sería un honor tener alguna señal —dijo aún enojado y frunciendo el ceño. Me gustaba la manera en que se curvaban sus cejas cuando se enojaba, me parecía tierno porque se veía como un niño enojado y malcriado… me daban ganas de abrazarlo y mimarlo más de lo normal. _

—_Entonces lía con esto —agarré su rostro poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Se sentía tan malditamente bien entre sabor a cigarro y a cerveza, se sentía como algo que siempre quise y probar y que por miedo me negaba a hacerlo. La textura de sus labios me era algo conocida ya, pero la espontaneidad de esto lo hacía completamente diferente a los besos actuados, esto era real, igual de real a lo que mi corazón palpitante sentía mientras lo besaba. Me agarré con fuerza de su cuello mientras sus manos no dejaban de apretarme en contra de su cuerpo, definitivamente esto era algo que ambos esperábamos y que por mi estupidez no quería hacer. ¿Qué hacía con Jacob? No sé, no había tiempo para hilar decisiones ahora cuando el hombre que movía mi mundo me besaba con amor… real amor. _

—_Pretende resolver el final de tu relación antes de que me arrepienta de que de verdad te quiero en mi vida —dijo a modo de pausa antes de volver a besarme. _

Pretende resolver en final de tu relación…

Qué acertada frase, era como si las cosas se hubiesen dado vuelta de una forma poco convencional.

Ahora era Edward debía terminar una relación si quería que esto funcionara.

Ahora yo debía presionar.

Ahora y debía sufrir la agonía.

¿Pero cómo lo hacíamos?

¿Cómo hacer para que nadie salga herido?

Era imposible.

El triángulo tiene que sufrir para que dos vértices salgan felices de todos esto.

Nunca vamos a dejar que este amor se nos vaya.

Entré a casa de Victoria con las llaves que ella misma me había entregado, ir a su casa era algo muy recurrente en mis actividades, me sentía como en casa cada vez que estaba allí. Victoria se había convertido en una segunda madre, podía confiarle cada uno de mis secretos, miedos e inquietudes sin tener muchos reproches. Ella solo escuchaba y aconsejaba cuando lo encontraba necesario.

De todas maneras si le contaba lo de Edward me retaría, ella decía que _pasado pisado_, que ya no debía volver atrás y que si un día Edward volvía debía ser completamente fuerte para decirle que no.

Pero ella no sabía lo que sentía, los sentimientos que tenía por Edward los pude enviar a la papelera de reciclaje sin problemas pero ahora que había vuelto había sido tan fácil como restaurar los archivos amorosos.

¿Le contaba o no?

—Bella, al fin has llegado—. Victoria venía saliendo de su cocina cuando me oyó entrar. Llevaba unos pantalones color caqui junto a una polera holgada de color blanco, se veía muy relajada como siempre. Su cabello tan espectacular caía en ondas sobre su hombro y su sonrisa maternal estaba como siempre allí para saludarme.

—Lamento la demora —dije dejando mis pertenencias sobre una pequeña mesita en la entrada.

—No te preocupes, es temprano y por suerte no es mucho lo que tenemos que organizar.

—El papeleo, el pasaporte y los carné de vacunas —dije rodando los ojos mientras me lanzaba sobre el sofá. —Lo mismo de siempre, Vicky.

—Sí, pero necesario —dijo volviendo a la cocina desde donde me seguía hablando. —Recuerda que estarás un mes fuera.

Un mes… Edward no sabía eso.

—Un mes —susurré. —Un mes es bastante.

—Lo sé, pero Paris es Paris, no puedes decirle que no —dijo volviendo con unos cafés recién preparados. —Te encanta Paris, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Me gustaba mucho Paris porque me recordaba a él.

Bueno, también habían muchas otras cosas más que adoraba de esa ciudad.

Me iría a vivir allí solo porque mi privacidad estaría un poco más a raya.

—Sí —dije sonriendo. —Supongo que estar en Paris mientras grabo será fenomenal.

—Ahora podríamos aprovechar de conocer más —dijo ofreciéndome una de las tazas.

—Hay mucho tiempo para conocer —dije poniéndome un poco melancólica. Si me iba no podría continuar con esto que estaba tratando de intentar con Edward.

—El viaje se corrió para el día sábado ya que la productora corrió el comienzo de rodaje —dijo mientras bebía su café.

—Eso suena bien—. Claro que sonaba bien, había tiempo para conversar con Edward de todo esto.

—Estás muy callada, Bella. ¿Qué pasa? — Ay no, Victoria era una buena lectora de mentes o qué.

—No pasa nada —dije sin mirarla. —Sabes que los días lluviosos me ponen un poco triste.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí, no es nada preocupante —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Supiste que Edward Cullen está en Los Ángeles?

—¿En serio? —dije haciéndome la desentendida.

—Sí, no sé en qué andará —dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón que estaba frente a mí. —¿No sabías que estaba acá?

—No, sabes que no sé nada de él hace mucho tiempo, Vicky —dije sacando mi celular para disipar la tensión.

—Me extraña que ande sin su novia —dijo esperando mi respuesta. —Quizás está por trabajo acá.

—Probablemente —dije mientras deslizaba mi dedo sobre el celular sin parar.

—Qué suerte que no te haya buscado, parece que de verdad todo quedó atrás —hizo una pausa. —Y me alegro de que sea así, no quiero que sufras más.

—¿Y si me busca?

—No deberías dejar que hable contigo, te he dicho miles de veces que ya no es necesario que hables con él —dijo volviendo a beber de su café.

—Mmm —dije mientras seguía metida en mi celular.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Victoria esperando que la mirara. —Mírame.

—Espera que tengo un mensaje —mentí.

—Bella, mírame —dijo en tono amenazador.

—¿Qué? — La miré nerviosa.

—Lo viste —afirmó. —¡Lo viste!

—Nada que ver, no he visto a Edward —evité su mirada otra vez.

—Estás muy nerviosa y me evitas la mirada. Te conozco, Bella Swan —dijo inclinándose hacia mí. —Lo viste.

—¿Y qué tiene?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene, Bella? Claro que es importante, te dije que no volvieras a verlo.

—No lo decidí, él apareció de la nada —dije dejando de lado mi celular ahora que la conversación era evidente.

—¿Cuando pasó esto? —preguntó un poco enfadada. —Por Dios, Bella.

—Hace unos cuatro días —dije levantándome para buscar algo de comer en la cocina.

—Señorita, vuelva a sentarse—. De verdad Victoria parecía mi madre. La verdad si mi madre supiera también se pondría a regañarme.

—Vicky, solo fue una conversación —dije. —Solo quería saber cómo estaba.

—Y tomaron té juntos y se rieron, no me digas —dijo rodando los ojos mientras se agarraba la cabeza. —Te dije que no, Bella. ¿Sabes cuanto costó limpiar tu imagen?

—Me da lo mismo lo de la imagen, Vicky.

—Pero es que si te ven con Edward especularán cosas. Él sigue con su novia y si te ven con él ya sabes lo que pensarán.

—No pasará nada malo, Victoria, además nadie ha dicho que volveremos—. Ni yo me creía eso, no paraba de pensar en un futuro en donde las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas.

—Te creeré, Bella —dijo un poco dudosa. —Ahora volvamos a lo que debemos planear, no quiero tocar el tema de Edward.

Asentí.

Sabía que era malo contarle a Victoria.

Aunque ella me pilló.

Ella siempre me pillaba.

**Tres horas después…**

Había perdido la noción de las últimas circunstancias en estos días, de hecho ahora que notaba lo que sucedía me daba cuenta que todo iba rápido y que me daba miedo que las cosas salieran mal. No es que todo hubiese tomado el curso de hace dos años atrás, sino que me costaba procesar la idea de volver a verlo, de que me llamara o enviara algún mensaje de texto. Me había acostumbrado a su ausencia y su repentina aparición me dejaba atónita.

Lo esperaba dentro del auto que él mismo había rentado, el que por mucha suerte tenía los vidrios polarizados. La idea de que la prensa se enterara de esto me revolvía el estómago, ya que otra vez tendría a las cámaras sobre mí, otra vez el asedio periodístico... de verdad me daba nervios todo esto… y pensar en las palabras de Victoria más me revolvía los cesos.

Edward había hecho una pausa al recorrido para comprar un par de refrescos en el mini market, se supone que solo daríamos vueltas en el auto mientras conversábamos a menos que encontráramos un lugar muy lejano y recóndito para caminar si es que la lluvia cesaba.

Subí un poco el volumen de la radio mientras esperaba a Edward, pero algo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Zafrina llamaba al celular de Edward y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Contestaba? ¿Rechazaba la llamada? ¿Atendía y me quedaba en silencio? ¿Le decía un par de palabrotas?

Después de todo me contentaba que a su novia no la tenía con la palabra amor en el visor del celular, a mi me tenía con cualquier sobrenombre bonito que se le ocurriera para ponerme hace dos años. No sé qué tan especial era Zafrina para él, no sabía lo importante que podía ser él para ella, no sabía nada... pero al menos suponía que algo iba mal.

Tomé el celular de Edward entre mis manos mientras vibraba sin parar la llamada insistente de su novia... un par de pitadas más y contesté instintivamente.

—¿Aló? —dije un poco nerviosa mirando por la ventana por si venía Edward. —¿Con quien hablo? — La pregunta más estúpida si sabía quien era.

—¿Perdón? ¿Con quién hablo? —dijo un tanto amenazadora con su acento británico. Puaj.

—Pregunté yo primero —dije desafiante. Para ser la primera vez que hablaba con la novia de mi ex esto se ponía muy agresivo.

—Soy Zafrina, ¿Qué haces con el celular de Edward? ¿Quién eres? —dijo casi gritándome. Miré otra vez por mi ventana pero no había rastros de él.

—Soy Tanya —dije, ¿Cómo se me ocurría inventar ser la hermana de Edward?

—¡¿Quién eres?! No eres Tanya, acabo de hablar con ella... ¿Dónde está Edward? — Me estaba metiendo en problemas, serios problemas.

—Una amiga de Edward —dije nerviosa pero jamás perdiendo la compostura.

—¿Una amiga? Edward no tiene amigas en Los Ángeles.

—Quizás tu no lo sabías —dije. Debía cortar antes de que esto se pusiera color de hormigas.

—Espera... conozco tu voz — Mierda, no. ¿Por qué conoce mi voz? —¿Be-lla? —Doble mierda.

—No —dije de inmediato. —Debo cortar.

—Eres tú, conozco tu maldita voz —dijo muy enojada mientras yo alejaba el celular de mi oído. —¿Qué haces con Edward?

Solo atiné a cortar la llamada y coloqué el aparato en modo avión, era obvio que esta mujer llamaría hasta cansarse con cosa de hablar con Edward y pedirle explicaciones. ¿Cómo sabía que era yo? ¿Por qué reconocía mi voz? Mierda, estaba en problemas. ¿Cómo le diría a Edward que había hablado con su novia? ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de contestar sus llamadas? Triple mierda, él venía de vuelta al auto con una sonrisa plena... me iba a matar cuando supiera. ¿Me iba a matar? ¿O estaría feliz porque la otra ya sabía algo de lo que se le venía?

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara como si hubieras visto a un fantasma? —dijo graciosamente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

—Nada —dije poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad. —¿Qué trajiste?

—Nachos y café —dijo encendiendo el motor. —No sabes lo exquisito que es esa combinación.

—Creo que es la peor combinación del mundo, uno de los dos terminará vomitando esto —dije tomando mi vaso de café. —¿Siempre comes esto?

—No, pero no sabía qué comprar —dijo riéndose sonoramente. —Solo come.

—No comeré esto, Edward —dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

—No te imaginas cuanto extrañaba esto —dijo sin mirarme, solo estaba atento al camino.

—¿A qué cosa?

—A parecer normales, a salir juntos —dijo sonriendo para si mismo. —Me alegra esto.

—Qué bueno —bufé. —Pero no es tan fácil como parece, Edward.

—Lo sé, pero me quedaré acá hasta que lo consiga.

—El sábado viajo a Paris, Edward —dije un poco lamentosa, no quería irme. —Tengo que trabajar, así que supongo que será bueno que vuelvas a donde perteneces.

—Entonces puedo sacar pasajes a Paris también.

—No harías eso.

—¿Por qué no? Puedo hacer lo que se me plazca —dijo con suficiencia mientras seguía el rumbo de la calle.

—Como por ejemplo volver a buscar a tu ex mientras tienes una novia que te espera —dije con sarcasmo.

—No era necesario que dijeras eso, Bella —dijo deteniéndose en la luz roja, me miró y no supe cómo descifrarlo. —Sabes que si te busqué es por algo y que quiero hacer las cosas bien pero no es necesario que me saques ciertas cosas en cara.

—Si es necesario —dije alzando la voz. —Quiero que funcione si es que eso es lo que tiene que suceder.

—También quiero que funcione.

—Entonces haz las cosas bien, Edward —dije abriendo el envase de nachos. —No sé cómo reaccionar, me siento muy confundida pero supongo que en el fondo quiero que todo salga bien. Alice me dijo que si pensaba positivo todo podía salir bien pero es necesario que hables con tu… novia.

—Supongo que dejaré que se de cuenta sola.

—Edward, eres un adulto no un niño —dije poniéndome más alerta. —Debes enfrentar las cosas como tal, no vas a esperar que ella se de cuenta sola de las cosas.

—No me importa lo que pase con ella —dijo sin más.

—Pero en algún momento ella te importó y por respeto a eso tienes que decirle —dije impresionándome de mis propias palabras. —La verdad ella no me importa, es solo que no quiero que esto se vuelva un gran problema.

—Sé que tienes razón pero no quiero pensar en problemas—. Edward tomó rumbo hacia Malibú así que entendí que de verdad iríamos lejos. —Quiero pensar que esto de tenerte tan cerca otra vez es una maravilla y listo.

—Eres un caso perdido, Edward —negue con desaprobación. —Espero que se lo digas o se lo diré yo.

—¿Tú? — Me miró divertido. —En parte me gustaría ver eso.

—¿Ver qué? ¿Que ella quiera sacarme los ojos?

—No, pero me gustaría oírte decir que ahora has vuelto a mí.

—Eres un engreído, Cullen —sonreí. —Aunque la verdad sería un honor sacarle los ojos a ella.

—Eso suena sádico —dijo. —¿Me prestarías mi celular? — Ay no, había olvidado que tenía su celular entre mis piernas… ¿Le decía lo de la llamada?

—Ten—. Le entregué el aparato un poco dudosa.

—¿Por qué esta cosa está en modo avión? Necesito un GPS —dijo refunfuñando.

—Puedo buscar en el mío —dije intentando sacar el celular de mi mochila. —Diablos, está al fondo —dije más para mi misma.

—No te preocupes —dijo desbloqueando su celular. —¿Veinte llamadas perdidas? Qué mierda.

—Solo debes seguir la cruzada izquierda y tomar la carretera, ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? — Tenía que disipar el temita de la llamada de su novia con algo.

—Tengo mala memoria —dijo haciendo un puchero. Había olvidado lo mucho que adoraba ese gesto. —Ella me hha llamado veinte veces.

—Una novia controladora —bufé. —Al menos yo no era así —dije mirando hacia por la ventana.

—Si eras controladora —dijo él haciéndome cosquillas en las piernas.

—¡Oye! —me reí por las cosquillas. —Yo no era controladora.

—Si lo eras, siempre estabas me enviabas mensajes.

—Pero eran amorosos, no de esos que te controlan para saber en dónde estás.

—Me encantaban esos mensajes —dijo con un dejo de melancolía. —¿Crees que esto resulte?

—Respóndete tu mismo, eres tú el que me vino a buscar —dije sin mirarlo. —Pensé que nuestras vidas estaban completamente separadas.

—Siempre hay algo por lo que volver a luchar.

—Eso siempre decía mi papá, pero no sé.

—¿Qué no sabes?

—De si esto es algo por lo que luchar, supongo que si esto vuelve a tomar curso en algún momento los problemas que tuvimos volverán a salir a flote. ¿Quién me dice que saldremos bien de esto otra vez?

—Supongo que ahora que somos un par de años más maduros sabremos cómo afrontar las cosas, Bella —dijo encendiendo la radio. —Sé que no te esperabas mi visita.

—No, la verdad ya te había borrado —mentí. —Al menos en parte.

—Yo jamás te borré.

—Pero aún así mantuviste una relación con otra —dije asqueada.

—Estaba cegado.

—No, no estabas cegado, resulta que de verdad eres un completo imbécil, Edward —dije como si al fin pudiera vomitar todo lo que quise decirle siempre. —¿Por qué me dejaste?

—Porque no estaba funcionando, Bella, lo sabes —dijo hastiado. —Es solo que busqué el camino fácil.

—Emmett te dio las indicaciones del camino fácil parece —dije recordando aquellos días en que todo se volvió un gran dolor de cabeza. —Se puso ofensivo y le enviaba mensajes estúpidos a mis amigos.

—Creo que ese no fue él —dijo sorprendido. —¿Recuerdas a la novia de Paul?

—Como olvidarlo si ella me odiaba.

—Pues al parecer era ella, aunque no niego que tomé malas decisiones con los consejos de Emmett.

—Qué mujer más paranoica. ¿Tienes un problema para buscar amigos normales? — Al menos él se reía con lo que le decía como si estuviera aceptando todas esas consecuencias. —Eres un idiota, Edward.

—Lo sé, solo dilo cuando sientas que es competente —dijo mirándome con ternura. —De verdad.

—No te quejes si me excedo pero en serio fuiste un maldito hijo de puta esa vez —dije tratando de recordar las veces que veía las fotos en que él se veía tan feliz con su novia. —¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué tan rápido?

—No sé —dijo exasperado. —No te contaré toda la historia porque no es necesario.

—¿La amas? — Edward paró en seco el auto en medio de la carretera.

¿Era en serio?

¿Otra vez en la carretera?

—Sal del auto —dijo autoritariamente. —Ahora mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Que bajes, también lo haré —abrió su puerta y se bajó pero yo seguía sentada en mi asiento. —Baja, Bella.

—Está bien —dije saliendo del auto para encontrarme con las gotas de lluvia sobre mi piel. —Edward está lloviendo, ¿Qué mierda hacemos?

—No la amo si eso quieres saber —dijo poniéndose la capucha de polerón pero yo instintivamente se la quité porque amaba verlo con su cabello mojado. —Hace mucho que no lo hago.

—O sea que la amaste.

—Jamás como a ti —dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos, me era gracioso notar que una simple mano suya podía cubrir mi cara completa. Me sentía tan pequeña a su lado. —La quise si, pero no la amé como a ti.

—¿Por qué me dejaste entonces? Te juro que aún no comprendo —dije secando las gotitas de agua que caían en mi cara, no sabía por qué mierda no podíamos hablar dentro del auto.

—A veces… —pensó y pensó antes de hablar. —A veces creía que ya no me querías.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, no sé, te molestaba todo… supongo que el amor no es para siempre, esas cosas no pasan y me asusto cuando me doy cuenta que…

—¿Cuándo te das cuenta de qué?

—De que todavía te amo—. Ow, quería derretirme. —De verdad quiero que vuelva a funcionar.

—No sé qué pensar, Edward —dije intentado pestañear bien por culpa de la lluvia. —Tengo mucho miedo.

—Entonces seré simplemente la persona que vuelva a disipar tus miedos.

—¿Y si te vuelve a dar la locura y te vuelves a ir? ¿Y si esto es solo un momento de confusión tuya? No sé, no quiero volver a llorar y a sufrir —dije sincerándome por completo, ya no había nada que ocultar. —Dime, ¿Cómo vuelvo a confiar en ti?

—Con esto—. Edward sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a discar un número, al momento en que entendí lo que había dicho ya estaba hablando con alguien. —¿Zafrina?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré.

—¿Podrías venir a Los Ángeles? — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo que viniera? —Sí, ahí mismo, supongo que el fin de semana llegarás.

—Edward, no… —dije.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hablaste con quién? —Rayos, creo que se enteró de mi intervención telefónica. —¿Bella? ¿Cómo hablaste con Bella?

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Como sea, no era Bella —dijo tratando de calmar a su novia. —Después te explico, pero necesito que vengas a Los Ángeles.

—No le digas que venga —volví a susurrar.

—Está bien, hablamos —dijo Edward cortando la llamada.

—¿Por qué mierda le dijiste que viniera? —pregunté enojada. —¿Por qué?

—No dejaré que te vea, no quiero que te vea, podría reaccionar mal.

—Soy yo la que ahora está reaccionando mal—. Quería golpearlo. —Ugh, Edward.

—Calmate, ¿No querías una prueba de algo seguro? Pues ahí la tienes, quiero que venga para poder terminar lo que tengo con ella. Seré libre.

—Pero por qué no viajabas tú y le decías todo… ugh, Edward, en serio eres un imbécil a veces.

—Y tu te quedaste callada respecto a las llamadas de Zafrina, ¿Por qué contestaste?

—No lo sé, solo lo hice —dije tratando de sonar calmada. —Diablos, Edward, ahora todo se puso color de hormigas.

—¿Por qué no eres feliz por un segundo? La llamé, le dije que viniera y se terminará —me volvió a tomar del rostro con ternura. —Si volví es porque de verdad quiero volver contigo, no quiero errar más.

—Ella me va a querer matar —dije apoyando mi rostro en su hombro. —Eres un tonto.

—Si te hace algo te defiendo. Prometo que no dejaré que se tope contigo, no nos verá juntos —dijo haciéndome cariño sobre mi cabello mojado. —Quiero empezar de cero contigo y que salga bien.

—Júralo —pedí.

—Te lo juro, Bella —dijo volviendo a acoger a mi rostro para mirarme con dulzura. La lluvia hacía que esto se pusiera más romántico de lo normal y mis ganas de besarlo se acrecentaban. —Ponte la capucha, no quiero que te enfermes.

—Fue idea tuya ponernos debajo de la lluvia, genio.

—Entonces si te resfrías puedo cuidarte.

—Dalo por hecho, Edward —dije golpeando su pecho. —Por favor entremos.

—Dejame hacer algo antes…

—¿Qué?

—Esto… —Y otra vez, beso en la carretera. Esto definitivamente se estaba volviendo una costumbre con él, pero besarlo en medio de la lluvia y la carretera solo los dos parecía muy intimo y lindo. Me anclé a su cuerpo con fuerza esperando que nada se interpusiera en esto, me encantaba volver a sentir esto… volver a él.

—Parece que las carreteras no volverán a ser lo mismo —dije separándome de él para poder entrar en el auto.

—Contigo todo sabe bien, hasta la locura más irracional —dijo antes de volver adentro del auto.

—Parece que nunca vamos a dejar que este amor se nos vaya —dije una vez que él encendió nuevamente el motor de autor.

Su sonrisa fue mi mejor respuesta.

La respuesta a mis miedos.

El presagio de un futuro bueno otra vez.

* * *

Gracias y mil gracias a los reviews que han llegado, a los comentarios por facebook y por el apoyo de continuar esta historia que siento refleja las esperanzas que muchas tenemos... ojala esto se un presagio *cruza los dedos, las piernas y los brazos jaja*

Gracias de antemano por la lectura, espero sus reviews :)

Mary.


	3. Me quiere mucho, poquito o nada

**Nota Uno: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Meyer, la historia es mía, mía, mía.

**Nota Dos: **Es un hecho, esta historia será un fic.

**Nota Tres: **Rosalie es Victoria (hermana de Robert), Jacob es Michael (ex de Kristen).

_-Inspirado en Robsten-_

_Prenderemos fuego al cielo - Francisca Valenzuela_

_Come real - Drake_

* * *

**«Who Said To Return To You Was Wrong?»**

* * *

_Parece que la relación entre Edward Cullen y su novia Zafrina ya no va viento en popa._

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vimos juntos y felices?_

_Uff, parece que fue en el cumpleaños de un afamado amigo de Edward hace cinco meses atrás._

_Los conciertos van en subida para Zafrina, de hecho la teoría de que sus fans han subido al doble desde que es novia de Cullen no se refuta. _

_El creciente ascenso de la carrera de Edward indica que es un postulante seguro para los Oscar._

_¿Pero por qué se distancian cuando están en su mejor momento?_

_¿Sus carreras se han interpuesto?_

_¿Síndrome Bella Swan, Edward?_

_Parece que el chico vampiro ha empezado a desesperarse con la falta de tiempo y esta buscando cariño por otros lados._

_Sabemos que Edward volvió a Los Angeles hace un par de semanas pero lo que nuestros habilosos paparazzis han plasmado la tarde de ayer nos ha dejado pasmados._

_Se vio a Edward besándose románticamente bajo la lluvia con una chica misteriosa en medio de la carretera camino a Malibú. _

_¿Quién es la nueva aventurilla de Cullen?_

_Estaremos investigando para ustedes televidentes. _

¿Qué?

El corazón se me saldría por la boca, definitivamente sí.

Encendí la televisión esperando que eso ayudara a que el sueño se devolviera a mi cuerpo.

Si Bella veía esto me mataría, aunque la verdad no tenía idea de que nos estaban fotografiando.

Ahora todos sabrían, me perseguirían por cielo mar y tierra y descubrirían a verdad.

¿Pero no era eso lo que quería?

¿No quería acaso que todos supieran que Bella era mía otra vez?

¿Era mía esta vez?

Tenía que llamarla y decirle que habíamos sido captados antes de que ella agarrara la bronca conmigo.

—¿Por qué mierda me llamas a esta hora? —dijo con la voz más sensual de somnolencia, amaba escucharla así.

—Hola, Bella, yo también me encuentro bien —dije entre sarcasmo y risas.

—Son las siete de la mañana, si no recuerdas a esta hora aún duermo —dijo carraspeando la garganta.

—Lo sé, pero es que tenía que llamarte —dije desesperado, sentía que si no se lo decía rápido todo se pondría peor.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Acabo de encender la televisión —dije un poco nervioso, siendo que antes me era tan común enterarme por la televisión de que habíamos sido sorprendidos cuando estábamos juntos. —Y me entere de que…

—¿De qué te enteraste? —preguntó más preocupada.

—Nos fotografiaron.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ayer cuando estuvimos en Malibú.

—No, mierda, no, quedará la crema, Edward no me siento preparada para esto —dijo pareciendo más asustada de lo que la conocía.

—No saben que eres tú, Bella —dije tranquilizándola.

—Pero si… No entiendo, Edward —dijo exasperada. —¿Cómo es que no saben que soy yo? Es obvio, ¿No?

—No, Bella, las fotos fueron tomadas cuando nos bajamos del auto en medio de la carretera mientras llovía y tu llevabas la capucha puesta.

—Diablos, de todas formas te van a perseguir —dijo manteniendo el miedo en sus palabras. —Es mejor que no nos veamos hasta que esto se calme.

—¿Crees que se calmarán?

—No, pero creo que es lo mejor —hizo una pausa. —Además se te ocurrió la genial idea de decirle a tu novia que venga a Los Angeles, ¿Te imaginas la mierda que quedará cuando llegue?

—No te enojes —dije suavemente, no quería pelear justo ahora cuando la última persona que me podía sacar del abismo era ella. —Ayudame.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué? ¿Por qué te tengo que ayudar después de todo?

—Porque estamos juntos en esto, ¿O no? — Tenía miedo de que Bella se arrepintiera de todo esto, no era fácil volver a remodelar la fachada de un objeto que estaba roto en mil pedazos: nuestros corazones.

—No sé, Edward, me asusta todo esto —dijo en un hilo de voz. Me la imaginaba acostada en su cama arropandose con la colcha para esconderse del mundo y de todo lo que se venía.

_Quería acurrucarla en mis brazos. _

—Dime que no te arrepentirás de esto, por favor —dije asustado, esta vez yo temía de que todo se fuera por la borda.

—No sé, Edward, te juro que no lo sé —dijo… ¿Sollozando?

—¿Estás llorando? — No, no me permitiría ser el responsable de sus lágrimas otra vez.

—Mejor hablamos después —dijo cortando la llamada dejándome atónito.

Ni dos segundos dejé pasar para vestirme con lo primero que saqué de la maleta, no importaba si no me bañaba porque lo que importaba era llegar a su lado. No quería que sufriera más por mí, yo quería que esto saliera bien, quería felicidad. Sabía que para llegar a la felicidad había que empezar a aceptar y dejar cosas, pero no quería empezar con su sufrimiento, no con sus lágrimas.

—¿A dónde vas, Edward? — Rayos, mi hermana Rosalie justo debía aparecer en el pasillo del hotel cuando debía correr a casa de Bella.

—A ninguna parte —dije de primera.

—¿A ninguna parte? ¿Y por qué te ves tan acelerado? —preguntó apuntándome con su dedo acusatorio mientras con la otra mano llevaba el biberón de su bebé.

—No es nada —dije ocultando mi rostro. —¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

—Bien, Edward, pero no evadas mis preguntas —dijo cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa?

—¿Qué chica misteriosa? —pregunté haciéndome el idiota.

—Para —exclamó golpeando levemente mi cabeza con la palma de su mano. —Cuando me desperté para preparar la leche de Brad encendí la televisión con aquella escenita.

—Mierda —dije agarrando mi cabello con frenesí.

—Dime quién es, Edward —pidió mi hermana.

—No, tengo que irme, podemos hablar después —dije avanzando un paso pero mi hermana era más viva.

—Edward, si no me dices no te ayudaré si es que Zafrina pregunta.

—¿Has hablado con Zafrina?

—No, pero si con Tanya y ella adora a Zafrina, Edward —dijo mirándome detenidamente. —Dime quién es la chica.

—Es Bella —suspiré.

—Bella —exclamó audiblemente.

—Cállate, no quiero que todos se enteren… aún.

—¿Por qué con Bella? —preguntó sumamente preocupada. —¿Cuál es la idea de seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida?

—No quiero sufrir más.

—Pero se supone que con Zafrina estás bien.

—Se supone, pero no lo es. Quiero volver con Bella más que nada —dije esperanzado y con ganas de estar al lado de Bella ahora ya.

—Te estás metiendo en un gran lío, hermano —dijo agarrando mi brazo como su fuera de todo me entregara su apoyo. —Sabes que estoy contigo, siempre lo he estado. Espero que tomes las decisiones correctas para que después no te vayas a arrepentir.

—No sabes cuanto aprecio esto, Rose —abracé espontáneamente a mi hermana teniendo cuidado de no estropear la comida de mi pequeño sobrino. —No le digas a Tanya, aunque ya le dije a Zafrina que venga a Los Angeles.

—A veces dudo que seamos hermanos, ¿Con qué piensas? ¿Con los pies?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quién en su sano juicio viene a buscar a su ex y le dice a su novia que también venga? ¿Tomarán tecito los tres acaso? —dijo mi hermana volviendo a pegarme en al cabeza. —Eres muy tarado, no sé si tenemos los mismos genes.

—Lo siento —dije.

—Por algo eres el hermano menor —dijo para abrazarme otra vez. —Te dejo ir antes de que mi hijo despierte a todo el piso con sus llantos.

—Gracias por esto, Rose.

—Mándale saludos a Bella —dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y entrar en su habitación.

Salí del hotel pensando en las palabras de mi hermana para sentirme más confundido aún, era obvio que había cometido un fatal error en invitar a Zafrina.

Un completo idiota.

Mierda, doble mierda.

¿Qué haría cuando ella llegue y tenga que contarle la verdad?

No solíamos pelear mucho y creo que esa monotonía me cansaba.

Me aburría.

No es que quisiera pelear con mi pareja siempre ni que me guste eso en las relaciones pero si hay que crecer es con altos y bajos, no solo con altos.

Me esta hastiando con esa vida tan arreglada que teníamos.

Tan perfecta.

Tan superficial y lujosa.

Me estaba convirtiendo en el hombre que siempre aborrecí.

En el hombre que nunca quise llegar a ser.

—¿Bella? — Llamé a Bella cuando ya estaba fuera de su casa.

—Edward te dije que mejor hablemos más tarde —dijo con un tono de voz apagado, casi muerto.

—Estoy afuera de tu casa, por favor abre.

—Está bien, está abierto el portón —dijo ella al momento que escuché el sonido del seguro del portón.

Caminé a zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta donde me esperaba mi Bella.

Tan linda como siempre.

Amaba su naturalidad.

No había nada más bello que ver su rostro al natural por las mañanas cuando aún batallaba con el sueño.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecían como nunca.

—Hola —dijo ella sonriendo un poco. —Tengo café, frutas y algo de pan.

—¿Tostadas hechas por ti?

—Sí —dijo sonrojándose levemente. —Mientras me cuentas eso que apareció en la televisión porque no he querido ver nada.

—Nos fotografiaron, Bella —dije entrando al tiempo que me llegó su dulce aroma a la nariz. —Es cosa de tiempo para que todos se enteren.

—No quiero que todos sepan.

—Pero lo sabrán, Bella —dije acercándome para abrazarla, sentir sus brazos rodeándome me tranquilizaban a niveles impensados.

—Y ella vendrá y todo se irá a la mierda, quizás te arrepientas —dijo chocando con mi pecho para quedarse allí por largo rato. Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de esto, extrañarnos era necesario para que estos breves encuentros fuesen únicos. —No quiero que te arrepientas, pero a veces creo que es lo mejor.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Que si no hubieras vuelto no tendría esta maldita sensación de que te volveré a perder, Edward —dijo metiendo sus frías manos debajo de mi camiseta.

Como siempre, esto era como siempre.

—Me siento como en casa —dije sobando su cabello. —Quiero tomar desayuno contigo.

—Entonces vamos —dijo soltandome para agarrar mi mano con seguridad mientras me guiaba por su casa.

El día en que la vine a buscar solo la esperé afuera en el jardín y ahora que estaba dentro las imágenes de nuestros años juntos vinieron como flashes. La apariencia y decoración se parecía mucho a la de nuestra casa en Los Feliz, hasta un aroma a incienso que salía de alguna parte me recordaba a esas tardes de domingo juntos los dos en el sofá.

Nadie se podía imaginar las ganas que tenía de volver a la sencillez con ella.

—¿Quieres café o té? —preguntó ella desde su cocina mientras yo seguía observando cada detalle de su casa.

Murallas blancas llenas de cuadros de pintura abstracta de los cuales muchos debían ser de Renee, también algunos pequeñas esculturas talladas en madera que hacían juego con los muebles de madera. Solo destacaban colores anaranjados y verdes por las plantas de la sala, lo que le daba vida a este lugar.

—¿Qué es de Bear y Bernie? —pregunté mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

—Los tiene mi mamá, los voy a ver siempre que puedo —dijo desde la cocina. —Cole sigue durmiendo.

—Ya veo —dije mientras esperaba. —¿Crees que Bear me recuerde?

—Creo que sí, aunque en lo posible te morderá apenas te vea —dijo riendo. —Hice un poco de huevos —dijo ella entrando a la sala con una bandeja que parecía traer exquisiteces.

—Me merezco la mordida.

—Creo que son los que más sufrieron, Edward —dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado mientras acomodaba las cosas en la mesita de centro.

—Lo siento —dije con mi mejor cara de perrito arrepentido. —Si un día se puede llévame a verlos.

—Lo pensaré —dijo agarrando un poco de pan para llenarlo con huevo. —¿Has hablado con tu… ella?

—No, parece que habla más con mi hermana —dije tomando mi café, el café de la perdición porque ella lo había preparado. —Rosalie te envió saludos.

—¿Es en serio? Pero si tus hermanas me odian —dijo abriendo los ojos más y más.

—Parece que Rosalie no.

—Entonces Tanya sí, ella siempre me ha odiado desde… —dijo quedándose callada antes de terminar la frase.

—¿Estamos a mano?

—No era la idea devolver la moneda o como dicen poner la mejilla para recibir la cachetada de vuelta, Edward —dijo mirándome con tristeza para luego beber de su café. —No quiero que vivamos devolviéndonos los errores.

—Si hice lo que hice no fue por eso —dije dejando mi tazón a un lado. —Solo pasó, me dejé influenciar como un estúpido.

—¿Y ahora… estás siendo influenciado por algo?

—Por ti.

—Nunca te lavé el cerebro como algunos lo hicieron contigo —dijo levantándose del sofá para volver a la cocina. —¿Quieres frutillas con crema? —preguntó mientras entre sus manos traía un pocillo lleno de frutillas bañadas en crema.

—Bueno —dije más apagado. —¿Qué pensaste cuando viste todo?

—Que eras el imbécil más grande del mundo —dijo acomodándose mejor a mi lado mientras cruzaba sus piernas para dejar el pocillo con frutillas entremedio. —¿En serio te compraste ropa en Chanel?

—Mmm sí —dije recordando el motor de esas acciones. —¿Nunca te diste cuenta del mensaje?

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó curiosa mientras comía como desesperada sus frutillas.

—Intentaba provocarte celos —dije.

—¿Es en serio? Te digo de inmediato que provocaste de todo menos celos, Edward —dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Recuerdo que regalé mi computadora para no tener ganas de revisar nada por internet pero Alice era la que me contaba todo y cuando supe que te paseabas como si nada quemé todo lo que me recordaba a ti.

—¿Quemar? ¿Con fuego?

—¿Con qué otra cosa se queman las cosas, Edward?

—Ah bueno, sí, es que no pensé que lo hicieras tan literal —dije mientras imaginaba el dolor de Bella.

—Fui compasiva con los perros —bufó.

—Te creo —reí para disipar la tensión.

—Te hubiese tirado a la hoguera pero estoy muy lejos de querer pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel.

—Me haces reír, ¿Sabes?

—Al menos lo hago bien —dijo dejando el pocillo de frutillas en la mesita. —Aún es temprano, creo que dormiré un poco más.

—¿Te vas?

—A mi cama, sí —dijo levantándose lo que me permitió adorar sus bellas y largas piernas.

_Nunca dejarían de ser una perdición. _

¿Y si la acompañaba?

—¿Puedo ir… contigo?

—Mejor termina tu desayuno, Edward —dijo caminado lentamente. —Siéntete como en casa.

—¿Tienes algo para leer? —pregunté resignado.

—Sí, en esa repisa hay un montón —dijo apuntando un librero al lado de la chimenea.

—Está bien —dije yendo directo al librero un poco desmoronado por el rotundo no de Bella. Quería acurrucarla en mis brazos y recordar esos tiempos memorables, pero si ella no quería no había forma de hacerlo.

Ya no me sentía con el derecho de antes.

—Cualquier cosa me avisas —dijo aún sin irse.

¿Quizás se sentía igual que yo?

—Está bien, Bella —dije sin mirarla mientras veía la hilera de libros. —Si necesito algo te digo.

—Bien —dijo caminando lentamente hasta que escuché que se detuvo a medio camino. —Edward…

—Dime—. No es que no quisiera mirarla, sino que mientras más la miraba más ansiaba abrazarla.

—No, nada, mejor me voy —dijo volviendo a dar pasos arrastrados.

—Está bien —dije sacando un libro al azar.

—Uhm… Edward no es que no quiera que vengas conmigo es solo que no sé, siento que es mejor que todo vaya más lento, la verdad no sé. Tengo miedo —dijo rápidamente.

—También tengo miedo pero no de lo que siento por ti —dije mirándola y juré que al verla los brazos se me fueron solos hasta alcanzarla.

—¿Entonces de qué? — Me miró perpleja.

—De que no funcione —dije agarrando sus manos. —No quiero perderte otra vez y sé que sientes el mismo miedo.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, Bella —dije silenciándola con un beso que me pareció a dolor, pero que con los minutos se volvió deseo. —Quiero volver a ser el que te abrace cada mañana, el que te de un beso de buenas noches, el que arregle tu cabello cuando esté todo enmarañado, el que te llame para decirte cuanto te ama si estamos lejos.

—Yo también quiere eso —dijo asintiendo fervientemente mientras volvía a pegar sus labios sobre los míos. —Pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

—No temas, mi amor — dije besándole mientras la arrimaba a mi cuerpo, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura mientras sus manos se acoplaban a mi nuca.

—Edward —dijo entre besos. —Es mejor que no…— No hice caso a sus palabras y solo a besé mientras curioso metía mis manos debajo de su camiseta.

Su piel era tan suave a lo que la memoria de mis dedos recordaban, ella jamás cambiaría. Su aroma seguía siendo tan dulce y sus besos tan tiernos y cálidos.

—Solo déjate llevar, Bella —dije caminando hacia las escaleras.

—No, Edward —dijo agarrando mi cuello con fuerza dejando sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello. Sus labios fueron directo a mi cuello para besarme con lo que corroboraba que Bella tenía una seria contradicción interna.

—Bella…

—¿Mmm?

—Quiero amarte otra vez, una y otra vez —dije mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su piel. —Una y otra vez.

—Edward, no… —dijo dejando mi agarre para llevarme a su habitación. —Disculpa el desorden —dijo apenas entramos a su habitación cuando me volvía abrazar.

—No importa —dije pescando sus labios para abrazarla con más fuerza.

—Edward, te quiero —dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarme de una manera tierna. —Pero creo que lo mejor es ir lento.

—Está bien —dije besando su mejilla para abrazarla otra vez. —Como tu quieras, solo quiero que funcione.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo. —Aunque te juro que a veces no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

—La verdad tampoco y sé que va a quedar la sangre —dije soltando su mano cuando ella decidió entrar a la cama. —Ella va a llegar y supongo que con eso todos se enterarán.

—En parte todos se están enterando de que algo va mal —dijo metiéndose entre las sábanas. —Soy la chica misteriosa.

—No te queda mal el apodo —dije esperando que ella me invitara a entrar en su cama, parecía un estúpido esperando a que lo hiciera.

—Edward, ven.

Me acerqué como si tuviera miedo de estar a su lado.

Por otro lado moría por acurrucar un par de horas de su sueño.

—Tu cama no es muy grande —dije cuando noté que no quedaba mucho espacio para los dos.

—No tengo con quien compartirla —dijo abrazándome por la cintura para apoyar su rostro en mi pecho. —Quizás en un futuro muy lejano deba cambiar la cama —sonreí como idiota cuando dijo esto.

_La acurruqué como tanto lo deseé. _

_**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

Dormía tan bien sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo cuando el viento que golpeaba en la ventana me despertó. Bella se veía tan pacifica mientras dormía, su aroma llegaba en potentes olas hacía mí haciéndome desfallecer. La apreté más en contra de mí para besar su frente y convencerme de que esto era cierto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué me perdí? —dijo aún medio dormida lo que parecía hacerla más apretable aún.

—De nada, hermosa —besé sus labios muy ligeramente para levantarme y dejarla descansar otro rato más.

Revisé mi celular mientras bajaba las escaleras por un poco de jugo.

¡Casi me caigo de espalda!

El nuevo mensaje que me había llegado no era para nada motivante.

Para nada.

No estaba preparado aún.

Zafrina había llegado a Los Angeles.

_**Amor, estoy en el aeropuerto.**_

_**¿Por qué no me vienes a buscar?**_

¿Y qué le decía a Bella?

Mierda.

—¿Quieres almorzar, Edward? —preguntó Bella asechándome por la espalda. —Puedo preparar algo rápido.

—Creo que me tendré que ir —dije petrificado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada. —¿Pasó algo?

—Sí… o sea no.

—Edward te conozco, si tartamudeas mucho es por algo.

—Tengo que llamar a Rosalie —dije casi sin pensar mientras discaba el número de mi hermana. Bella me miraba impresionada sin entender nada, así que me dejó mientras preparaba un poco de jugo recién exprimido.

—Le daré de comer a Cole, te dejé jugo por si quieres —dijo Bella casi susurrando mientras salía hacia su patio trasero.

—Rose, al fin contestas —dije gritando.

—¿Qué pasa? Vamos saliendo para pasear un rato.

—No, no te puedes ir. Zafrina llegó y no puedo ir a buscarla —dije esperando que por favor los astros se cruzarán y estuvieran a mi favor. —Ayúdame.

—¿Estás donde Bella aún?

—Sí.

—Te dije que te estabas metiendo en las patas de los caballos —dijo reprobatoriamente. —Está bien, déjame llamarla y te devuelvo la llamada.

—Está bien, no te demores.

—Ven con mami —dijo Bella hablándole a su perrita. Me asomé por la puerta que daba al patio y vi a mi adoración sentada en el pasto mientras jugaba con Cole para darle de comer. —No te vayas, nena, es hora de comer.

—Y así decías que no tienes instinto maternal —dije sentándome a su lado.

—Cole es más independiente que un bebé, Edward —dijo sonriendo en dirección de la perrita.

—Estoy seguro que no cambiaría tanto —dije mientras agarraba una de las patas de Cole —Hola, nena.

—Si no le caes bien te morderá de inmediato, es un poco territorial conmigo —dijo mientras esperaba la reacción de su mascota. —Creo que le gustas —dijo una vez que Cole dejó que le acariciara la cabeza.

—Creo que tengo algo ganado ya —mascullé.

—Ella es más dócil que yo, Edward —rió dejando caer su rostro en mi hombro. —¿Me dirás qué pasa?

—Ella llegó a Los Angeles —dije atormentado. —No pensé que sería tan pronto, Bella. Lo siento.

—Diablos —dijo abriendo los ojos cada vez más. —Qué miedo.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que anochezca —dije esperando que lo que tenía en mente resultase. —Llamé a Rosalie por si me podía ayudar a despistar a Zafrina.

—Edward, mientras más aplaces estos será peor.

—Lo sé, pero no sé como afrontar esto —dije tomando su mano libre mientras con la otra sostenía un poco de alimento para perros. —Necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Creo que deberías ir donde ella y empezar de a poco a demostrarle cómo son las cosas.

—Tengo otra idea —dije esperando toda la atención de Bella.

—¿Qué? Dime que tu idea no es llevarme contigo —dijo asustada.

—No, no dejaré que eso pase.

—¿Entonces?

—Vamos a Malibú otra vez —dije como un niño de cinco años. —Vámonos por todo el día.

—No sé si ella te mató las neuronas o qué Edward. ¿Crees que ahora que la prensa sabe de la chica misteriosa no te seguirán?

—No quiero esconderme todo el día acá, Bella.

—Es mejor que nos quedemos acá, Edward —dijo agarrando mejor mi mano. —Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti —dije acercándome para besar sus labios pero ella se alejó.

—A Cole no le gusta que me vean besar a alguien —dijo mirando a Cole. —Es muy celosa.

—¿A quién has besado que Cole se enojó? —dije en modo celoso… aunque no merecía explicaciones.

—Eso note importa, Edward —dijo acariciando mejor a Cole. —Le ladra a la pantalla cuando ve alguna escena así.

—Entonces es muy celosa —dije abrazando a Bella al momento en que un mensaje llegó a mi celular.

_**Caso resuelto.**_

_**Le dije a Zafrina que se quede con nosotros porque tu andabas en una reunión de un supuesto proyecto. **_

_**Le dije que llegarías en la noche. **_

_**Me debes una.**_

_**XOXO**_

Suspiro largo y continuo.

—Zafrina se quedará con Rosalie.

—¿Rosalie es nuestra cómplice? —preguntó riendo. —Las vueltas de la vida.

—La vida da muchas vueltas, Bella —dije apenas pasando la yema de mis dedos por la superficie de su muslo. —¿Entremos?

—Tengo una piscina —dijo agarrando mi mano para que no me fuera. —Es un día agradable y supongo que si no podemos ir a Malibú podemos estar acá.

—No tengo qué ponerme.

—Entonces solo mojemos los pies, la piscina tiene una hermosa vista —dijo tratando de convencerme. —Jamás me han fotografiado desde esa parte.

—Me quedaré, Bella —dije levantándome y ayudándola a ella.

—Bien, entonces almorcemos antes.

_**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

Es como si hubiese cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos hubiese vuelto a unos años atrás.

Todo parecía tan igual a lo que una vez fui.

Conversando largas horas mientras nuestros pies se enfriaban en el agua.

Su voz llenando mis oídos, alterando todos mis sentidos.

Sus pies que chapoteaban agua de vez en cuando mojándome más de lo normal.

Recordaba todo lo que la amé.

Todas las ganas que tenía de volver a amarla.

_Te amo, Bella. _

—Te reirás pero es cierto —dije mientras la abrazaba por los hombros para acercarla a mí. —Cuando te extrañaba iba al cine a verte.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo lanzándome un poco de agua sobre la cara. —¿Ibas al cine?

—Sí, me disfrazaba un poco y me sentaba ahí para verte —dije acariciando su rostro cuando noté que su semblante se había angustiado. —Actué como un despechado.

—Me hiciste daño, Edward —dijo mirándome y todo pareció detenerse alrededor. —Sé que también te dañé en el pasado y sabes que me arrepiento mucho y que lo intentamos.

—Fue en ese intento en el que fallamos —añadí.

—Puede ser, creo que la distancia nos mató.

—No quiero estar más lejos de ti —dije mientras ella tomaba una margarita del césped. —Si te vas a Europa el fin de semana te seguiré.

—Tienes dos días para decirle a ella, Edward.

—Buscaré la forma de que esto no se agrande más, no sé cómo pero lo haré.

—No seas cobarde, Edward.

—Tu me das el valor —dije mientras ella sonreía melancólicamente mirando la margarita. —¿Te siguen gustando las margaritas? —pregunté mientras veía como le quitaba los pétalos a la margarita que tenía en su mano.

—Sí —dijo concentrada en la labor de despojar a la flor de sus pétalos.

—Entonces te traeré margaritas —dije esperando que de a poco las acciones se convirtieran en hechos que me acercaran a su corazón.

—Ya no creo en flores, chocolates ni en peluches, Edward. Solo quiero creer en hechos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras era observado con un ceño fruncido acompañado de un potente color verde. —¿Es por mí?

—No es solo por ti, es la situación en general —dijo haciendo una pausa antes de quitar los dos últimos pétalos.

—Que vendría siendo lo mismo.

—No —dijo secamente. Se quedó en silencio y solo me fijé que quitó con rabia los dos pétalos blancos que le quedaban a la flor, como si odiara la respuesta que había salido del juego 'me quiere mucho, poquito o nada'.

Yo la quería, claro que la quería, no por nada había vuelto seguro de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

La quería en mi vida.

¿Pero la seguía amando?

De seguro que sí, como la primera vez.

Era solo que había que reavivar ese amor.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te regalé margaritas?

—Recuerdo cada una de nuestras primeras veces —concluyó y botó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

_Año 2009:_

—_¿Ya vas a dormir? — Le pregunté a Bella cuando íbamos en el ascensor camino a nuestras habitaciones. Las grabaciones habían sido arduas y me tenían un poco triste con esto de involucrarme en los sentimientos del vampiro al dejar a su amada. —Sé que es tarde pero podemos comer algo antes. _

—_Podemos pedir pizza a la habitación —dijo bastante entusiasta. Hace dos semanas Bella ya no hablaba de Jacob, ni siquiera andaba pendiente de su celular por si él la llamaba pero no pasaba._

_Se rumoreaba de que al fin Bella era una chica soltera y yo no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. _

—_Tengo cerveza._

—_No quiero beber, Edward. Con coca-cola estaré bien —dijo riendo y dándome un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando más de lo común. _

_Llegamos al cuarto piso donde estaban nuestras habitaciones._

_Me impresionó cuando su delicada mano tomó la mía para llevarme a la puerta de su habitación. _

—_Yo soy la que tiene coca-cola en el frigorifico, dudo que tu tengas algo que no tenga una pizca de alcohol en tu cuarto —dijo graciosamente. _

_Entramos en la habitación que estaba oscura y solo me fijé en el gran desorden._

_Qué importaba si yo tenía el mismo desastre. _

—_Solo siéntate, llamaré al servicio de habitación para que traigan nuestra pizza —dijo perdiéndose por el pasillo. _

—_Está bien —dije mientras me lanzaba en el sofá, encendí la televisión y comencé a hacer zapping._

_**¿Jacob deja a Bella?**_

_**¿El novio se habrá dado cuenta de la inminente atracción entre su amada y el guapo actor Edward Cullen?**_

_**¡Salgan a la luz!**_

_**Todos queremos ver a ese par juntos. **_

_Hasta yo me reí ante el comentario._

_También quería ver el comienzo de una relación con Bella._

_Creo que me sentiría pagado por toda la vida si ella me acepta. _

_¿Por qué no me aceptaría?_

_Le podía dar todo lo que quisiera._

_Ella era mi todo incluso si no lo sabía por completo. _

_Ella era mi motor para seguir siendo un vampiro en la pantalla grande._

_Ella era simplemente la mujer que quería amar para siempre. _

—_Listo, ya llamé asi que en cosa de minutos vendrán con nuestra pizza —dijo alegremente vistiendo un pantaloncillo para dormir y la misma camiseta azul marino que andaba trayendo. —¿Quieres de mi inocente coca-cola?_

—_Lo aceptaré solo por ser tú._

—_Creo que tendré que enderezarte un poco, Cullen —dijo mientras abría el mini bar para sacar las gaseosas, mientras notaba como un pervertido lo bien que se veía su trasero cuando se agachaba._

_¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?_

—_No hay vasos, pero podemos beberla en la lata —dijo volviendo bastante alegre a mi lado. —Estoy agotada pero tengo tanta hambre que de verdad comería toda la noche. _

—_Podríamos comer hamburguesas más tarde —dije a modo de sugerencia._

—_Amas las hamburguesas por lo que he notado —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí. —Sé hacer hamburguesas caseras. El otro día me puse a ver un canal de cocina y juro que perdí todo un día viendo recetas._

— _Cocinarías para mí?_

—_Consígueme una cocina y lo hago —sonrió. —Te puedo invitar a mi casa y probarás mi comida. Dicen que cocino bien aunque recién me estoy adentrando a ese mundo de la cocina. _

—_Una cocinera amateur, encantado probaré. _

—_Edward, temriné con Jacob —dijo de la nada mientras sorbeaba su bebida. —No te lo había dicho porque no me sentía bien para hablar del tema. _

—_¿Quién terminó con quién? —pregunté interesado. _

—_Yo —dijo bajando la mirada y acercándose un poco más a mí, lo que me puso a alerta. —No puedo más. _

—_¿Con qué? — La miré perplejo. _

—_Eres tú el problema —dijo sin mirarme mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. —Sé que soy una adolescente aún y que mis decisiones pueden ser poco serias a veces pero de verdad siento que es lo correcto. _

—_Creo que entiendo pero a la vez no —murmuré._

—_Terminé con Jacob por ti, Edward. _

—_¿En serio?_

—_Sí, solo necesito un poco de tiempo —dijo tomando mi mano mientras ella observaba con detención la manera en que nuestras manos se acoplaban. En un movimiento rápido se sentó encima de mí y agarró mi rostro con ternura. —Creo que lo conseguiste, Edward. _

—_¿Estás diciendo la verdad? —pregunté mientras ella sentía sonriendo. —¿Quieres estar conmigo?_

—_Sí, y no me hagas arrepentirme porque soy mujer de una sola palabra —dijo antes de besar mi mejilla. —Quiero que esto resulte de alguna manera, solo necesito un poquito de tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza._

—_Voy a esperar por tí, porque yo no quiero a nadie mas que tu —dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. _

—_Ow, Edward — Me besó con ternura solo rozando mis labios y tal como aquella vez fuera de ese bar sentí que esto era real amor. —Me gustas mucho. _

—_Ni te imaginas cuanto me gustas tú —dije sonriendo a más no poder, mi vida estaba completa. _

—_Quiero crecer contigo, Ed —dijo dejando su rostro en medio de mi cuello. —Quiero amarte, en serio. _

—_Yo ya te amo, Bella —dije sincerándome. —Sé que a veces te puedo asustar con lo que siento, pero de verdad lo hago. Te amo demasiado, Bella. _

—_Enséñame a amarte, Ed —dijo besándome otra vez con tanta dulzura que me estaba perdiendo con ella. _

_El timbre de la habitación sonó para romper ese beso tan especial._

_Ese beso que había abierto un nuevo camino entre los dos. _

—_Creo que la comida llegó en un buen momento para celebrar —dijo levantándose para buscar la pizza._

—_Celebrar que pronto serás mi novia… secretamente —sonreí._

* * *

Gracias por la lectura, chicas. De verdad ustedes son las que me animan a escribir, me hago el tiempo en lo posible para hacerles llegar un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, Zafrina ya ha llegado a LA... Se nos vienen momentos decisivos... o quizás un poco de drama, ya veremos :D

Espero sus reviews, muchas gracias de antemano :)


	4. Con la piedra en el pecho

**Nota Uno:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Meyer, la historia es mía, mía, mía.

**Nota Dos:** Shiloh Fernandez es un actor norteamericano que actualmente es conocido por interpretar el papel protagonico en el video de Selena Gomez (The Heart Wants What It Wants), también aparece en películas como "La Chica de la Capa Roja" o "White Bird in a Blizzard". En mi historia, Shiloh no es un actor ni mucho menos una celebridad, solo es un chico común y corriente, pero quiero que lo imaginen a él al momento de nombrarlo.

**Nota Tres:** En una parte nombro a Jack como novio de Alice, y piensen que de verdad es Jack Standen, ya que Alice es Suzie en esta historia.

**...**

_Ahora que no estás - Los Bunkers_

_Bassically - Tei Shi_

_Miéntele - Los Bunkers_

* * *

**Who Said To Return To You Was Wrong?**

* * *

**Edward**

Que la vida daba vueltas.

Que eran las coincidencias.

Que lo que siempre fue tuyo volvía.

Ya no sabía qué pensar.

¿Debíamos volver?

Creía fehacientemente que sí.

No era mero enamoramiento o arrebato emocional.

Era una necesidad.

La necesitaba como nunca antes.

Ya no era como cuando tenía veintiún años en que sentía una enorme atracción física hacia ella.

Bueno, para que estamos con cosas, cualquier individuo se hubiese sentido atraído por ese par de ojos verdes.

Ahora con mucha más edad en el cuerpo ya no amaba solo sus ojos verdes, creo que la amaba de verdad, como se aman a las personas en serio.

Ya no me gustaba solo por la forma en que trataba de agradarme o por sus atributos.

Sino que es la conjunción de mujer que ella significaba.

No es un par de labios, de ojos o de pechos.

Es una mujer en todo su sentido.

Yo la amaba en todo su sentido, en toda su magnitud.

Porque era ella… era Bella.

Era la única Bella que mi corazón podría amar.

La única con que quería que mi piel se arrugase con el tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? —preguntó mi… novia. Ahora odiaba tener que pensar en esa palabra y asociarla con su presencia.

¿En qué momento Bella se había convertido en la otra?

¿Si se suponía que era mi prioridad?

No sé qué tipo de sustancia maligna consumí para pensar que lejos de ella conseguiría la felicidad.

—No pasa nada —dije mirando el techo esperando que el desayuno llegara pronto a la habitación.

—Podríamos pasear por Los Angeles, hace mucho tiempo que no venimos aquí —dijo intentando acercarse a mí. —Juntos —añadió.

Giré mi cabeza hacia su lado y me encontré con esa cara de ternura que intentaba colocar cada vez que me quería convencer de algo.

Pero mi mente no estaba atento a su rostro.

Estaba atento al error que había cometido.

El día anterior había vuelto de la casa de Bella lleno de todos los recuerdos y pequeñas caricias furtivas que me hacían sentir enamorado otra vez.

Sentía que había vuelto un par de años atrás y que nada había cambiado.

Pero era solo una triste burbuja que duraba unas horas dentro de su casa.

Dentro de este secreto.

Al volver, Zafrina estaba en mi habitación esperando a que le diera una explicación referente a las fotografías con la chica misteriosa.

En qué mierda me había metido.

¿Por qué mi vida se había desordenado de tal manera?

¿De verdad era una persona tan influenciable?

Le explique que las fotografías estaban fuera de contexto, que no era nada más que un piloto para una audición.

La excusa del viaje era una audición para un nuevo papel.

Algo así como un viaje de negocios.

Ella no sabía que mi trámite tenía nombre y apellido… los cuales no me atreví a decirle.

Zafrina se creyó el cuento de la audición y pidió que nos quedáramos más tiempo a modo de vacaciones.

Sabía que era yo quien había cometido el error de que llegara hasta Los Ángeles, pero no tenía idea de cómo enfrentaría la situación de tenerla a ella en el mismo lugar que Bella.

Otra vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal, otra vez la estaba cagando enormemente.

Era un completo hijo de puta.

¿Podía seguir confundiéndome?

Una parte de mí creía que estaba mal seguir removiendo el cuchillo en la herida, ya no era oportuno volver a la vida de la chica que tanto amé solo porque ahora me había arrepentido.

Quizás debía comprender que cuando las cosas acababan era para siempre.

Pero Bella sentía lo mismo, y eso era lo que me impulsaba.

Yo debía estar con ella.

Debíamos estar juntos, y lamentosamente la conclusión era en que me había convertido en un cobarde.

Zafrina convencida por mi mentira, se abalanzó a mis brazos y me besó como si nada malo estuviera pasando, siendo que yo sabía que la trampa estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía.

¿Por qué no la detuve?

¿Por qué?

Ahora estaba siendo doblemente una mierda.

Aceptaba que ella se me ofreciera y yo no hacía nada.

Justo cuando convencía a Bella de que todo volvería a ser como antes, justo cuando habíamos pasado una linda tarde viendo el atardecer.

_No me merecía volver a ella._

La noche había sido completamente negra.

Había vuelto a caer en los brazos de Zafrina sin pensar en que estaba causando más daño.

Cuando desperté me sentí nauseabundo al encontrar a mi novia acurrucada a mi lado, y lo más terrible es que mi celular albergaba el mensaje de texto que Bella me había enviado.

**Iré a buscar a Bear por la tarde, estará en casa por si lo quieres venir a ver. XXXXXXX.**

Debía tomar una pistola, pegarme un tiro y terminar con esto.

Solución definitiva.

—Debo ir a tomar aire —dije después de volver a la realidad cuando Zafrina seguía haciendo su cara de convencimiento. Acomodé las sábanas y salí antes de que sus brazos me agarraran haciéndome sentir más miserable que antes.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola? —repuso ella mientras se removía desnuda entre las sábanas.

—Sí, debo juntarme con unas personas para otro piloto de audición —dije tratando de evadir su mirada. —Estoy un poco atrasado —dije yendo directo a la ducha para sacar el pecado de la piel, aunque era imposible, la conciencia podía más.

La ducha no se llevó la culpa por más que lo quisiera, esto se sentía fatal.

Quizás debía hablar con Bella y decirle que todo esto era una mala idea, que era mejor a como estábamos antes y que si quería odiarme tenía todo el derecho.

Porque hasta yo me odiaba.

Pero quería verla.

Zafrina estaba recibiendo el desayuno cuando salí de la ducha, ella sabía que tenía un poder de convencimiento enorme y lo usaba como su arma.

Yo era un idiota que siempre caía, pero esta vez no podía, de verdad que no podía.

—Desayunemos, amor —dijo dándome un trozo de croissant en la boca.

—Sabe bien, pero debo irme —dije tomando la casaca que estaba sobre una de las sillas.

—¿A qué hora volverás? —dijo otra vez colocando esa morisqueta de perro mojado.

—No lo sé —dije sin más. —Te llamaré —dije dándole un beso fugaz en la frente de forma que no pudiera detenerme más.

Conduje rápidamente hasta la casa de Bella, mientras escuchaba una canción que me recordaba el matiz de esas tardes mientras nuestras pieles se alimentaban de la vitamina D. No era difícil que al cerrar los ojos recordara como sus piernas se enredaban con las mías mientras se agarraba a mí como si el viento se la fuese a llevar, apoyaba su rostro en mi pecho mientras hablaba sin parar de las cosas más simples de la vida.

Ella era de esos placeres simples de la vida.

El mejor souvenir.

Recordaba que a Bella se le daba muy bien hacer malteadas de frutilla cuando la temperatura se ponía odiosa, me decía que solo la esperara unos segundos ya que volvería con algo rico para refrescarnos. Yo me sentía todo un consentido, la verdad ella siempre me supo consentir hasta en el más mínimo detalle y Bella sabía que si todo comenzaba con comida era mucho mejor.

¿Por qué me cansé de esos momentos si los atesoraba tanto?

El portón de la casa de Bella estaba abierto, lo que me hizo creer que ella aún andaba en pijama por los pasillos de su hogar, algo que me incitó a llegar rápidamente a su lado.

_Aunque no me lo merecía. _

Toqué la puerta pero nadie respondía al llamado, solo los ladridos de Cole, quien parecía asustada por la insistencia de mis golpes.

Bella me había entregado una llave en caso de que viniera y necesitara entrar rápidamente, y aunque aún no quería abusar mucho con la confianza me permití usarla.

—¿Bella? — Llamé a su nombre apenas entré a la casa, pero solo recibí el efusivo saludo de Cole quien se lanzaba a mis piernas. —¿Tu mami no está? — Cole respondió con un ladrido como si comprendiera lo que le preguntaba.

Me puse a buscar a Bella en cada una de las habitaciones pero nada de ella, mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis y notaron que el auto no estaba, por lo tanto había salido muy temprano. Busqué algo para prepararme, un emparedado a modo de desayuno para después lanzarme a su cama y así esperarla.

_Seguía pensando que no merecía arroparme con las sábanas que tenían su aroma. _

Era un vil imbécil.

Las sábanas y la colcha estaban completamente desordenadas, y una camiseta suya estaba encima. La tomé entre mis manos y olí su aroma como un drogadicto, era tan suave y dulce, era para perderse, no quería nada más que a ella.

_Pero no lo merecía. _

Cole me dejó solo como si supiera que necesitaba un tiempo a solas en la habitación de la mujer que no me merecía. La habitación de Bella había cambiado mucho a lo que una vez tuvimos juntos en la casa de Los Feliz. Este lugar era espacioso y tenía mucho estilo, quizás había puesto de su propia cosecha para decorar, ya que había mucho de ella en los muebles y en la elección de los cuadros.

Bella podía ser muy sencilla, pero en cuanto a la decoración de una casa era muy minuciosa. Su cuarto tenía salida a una pequeña terraza la cual tenía un par de silloncitos y una pequeña mesita en donde habían apilados un buen par de libros. Salí motivado por la curiosidad de qué estaba leyendo, ya que ella tenía muy buen gusto en cuanto a la lectura. No obstante, los títulos de los libros fue lo que menos me importó cuando vi encima de ellos una pila de cartas que parecían recién leídas.

¿Cartas a Bella?

Sabía que esto era algo privado y que ya no era de mi incumbencia saber sobre sus asuntos, pero eran demasiadas cartas. Y ella nunca había recibido una.

Nunca le escribí una…

_Hermosa Bella: _

_ Creo que ya lo sabes, ya lo notas._

_ Me encantas. _

_ Me siento agradecido de haberte conocido, agradezco de que tu bella presencia se haya topado conmigo._

_ Que nuestros rumbos se hayan cruzado._

_ Soy feliz cuando sonríes por algo de pequeña gracia, siempre tienes esa sonrisa a flor de piel._

_ Eres más risueña de lo que pensaba._

_ Eres completamente única. _

_ Sabes que soy más cursi de lo normal, pero creo que a una mujer como tú hay que tratarla como tal._

_ Como el romanticismo antiguo, te entrego esta carta con lo poco y nada que puedo expresarte, porque sabes que lo que siento por ti es más grande aún para poder plasmarlo en el papel._

_ Espero que leas esta carta apenas te haya dejado en la puerta de tu casa, y que hayas sonreído como tanto me gustas que lo hagas. _

_ Shiloh. _

¿Y este sujeto quién era?

¿Bella había tenido un amor con alguien?

¿Bella me había cambiado?

¿Esto era actual?

Seguí leyendo las cartas que venían después.

_Bella: _

_ No quiero verte llorar más, ese hombre no merece tus lágrimas, quiero verte sonreír y te juro que me empeñaré en hacerte sonreír cada día. _

_ Sabes que adoro tu sonrisa._

_ Y haré que la esboces siempre._

_ Te quiere, Shiloh. _

No sé por qué la ira aumentaba, estaba que rompía estas cartas de una vez por todas.

¿Ese hombre era yo?

Era obvio.

Bella lloraba por lo que le hice, lloraba por el repentino cambio y el fin de lo bonito que teníamos.

_Bella: _

_ Adoro besarte cada día, y espero que sea algo que adores hacer todos los días junto a mí._

_ Me estoy enamorando profundamente de ti, es difícil no caer ante todo esto que estamos sintiendo._

_ Me mimas en todo, y no sé como agradecértelo más que con cuidarte y darte todo el amor que mereces. _

_ Te quiero demasiado, tenlo presente, hermosa. _

_ Shiloh. _

Este sujeto estaba enamorado de ella, y estaba sanando las heridas de Bella.

Eso explicaba el hecho de que Bella nunca me buscó luego de terminar, nunca jamás hubo una señal de mí en ella en las apariciones públicas o en sus fotografías con amigos.

Creo recordar a un chico que siempre acompañaba a Bella, apareció muchas veces en público junto a ella pero nunca se vieron acaramelados.

Quizás era porque Bella sabía ocupar la privacidad a su favor.

Bella amaba la privacidad, ella no le vendía su imagen a nadie y podía amar tanto a alguien que quería tenerlo bajo su halo de seguridad.

Ella debía querer a ese chico.

Debió sentirse bien junto a él.

Él le dio lo que yo no pude.

_Bella:_

_ Te amo, Bella._

_ Y eso basta._

_ Lo demás lo sabes. _

_ Quien te ama mucho, tu novio. _

¿Se habían convertido en novios?

Bella tuvo un novio de verdad.

Y mi ira se acrecentaba.

¿Con qué derecho me enojaba?

La había dejado y en menos de un mes ya estaba con otra chica haciendo todo lo que nunca hice con ella, haciendo todo lo que con Bella odiábamos.

Bella estuvo enamorada de otro hombre.

Dejé las cartas en su lugar, no quería leer más, solo quería romper un par de murallas antes de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Debía sacar esa ira de mí antes de que llegase Bella y le dijera unas cuantas cosas.

¿Pero por qué sentía esto?

No tenía el misero derecho de reprocharle nada.

¿Habrán terminado hace poco?

¿O aún seguían en algo?

¿Por qué?

Me lancé sobre la cama de Bella para perderme en su aroma y buscar un poco de calma.

¿Pero y si esta cama la había compartido con él?

Agarré mi celular y llamé a Zafrina…

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Bella**

Me había despertado con Cole en mis brazos, la verdad sus lengüeteadas fueron las que me despertaron. Ella sabía como despertarme cuando moría de hambre, y yo no podía ceder ante sus pedidos.

Era una mañana fresca con un sol muy exquisito para salir a caminar temprano, pero caminar no era algo que pudiera hacer con facilidad en público. Pensé que lo mejor sería salir a buscar a Bear y a Bearnie si es que podía con los dos, así podía llamar a Edward para que los volviera a ver.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward al tiempo que preparaba leche con chocolate. Comencé a tararear una canción que me recordaba a la tarde anterior con Edward, había sido todo tan melancólico, que si cerraba los ojos me sentía igual que en aquellos años cuando todo era paz.

No sé si era lo correcto, tampoco estaba muy segura de que funcionaría, pero soñar era gratis y me gustaba.

Me gustaba engañar a mi corazón.

Quería engañarlo hasta que todo fuera un hecho.

Me senté en la terraza de mi habitación mientras terminaba mi leche, tenía unos libros que hojear, los cuales Alice me había obsequiado después de su viaje a Nueva York junto a Jack. Comencé a leer las primeras líneas del primer libro cuando comencé a tener el recuerdo de alguien muy especial, el romanticismo del narrador era calcado al de aquel hombre que me amó sinceramente… al hombre que sanó mis heridas.

El hombre que no hace mucho tiempo había abandonado mi casa.

Shiloh era amigo de Alice, más bien era un ex compañero de la secundaria que por asuntos familiares se había mudado al estado de Washington. Luego de terminar la universidad titulado como arquitecto volvió a Los Angeles para construir una casa y volver a sus raíces, fue en ese entonces que para inaugurar el lugar hizo una fiesta a la cual mi amiga me arrastró para salir de la horrible depresión.

Alice siempre celestina me lo presentó para que no me fuera a esconder en un rincón, ya que últimamente me aislaba y no conversaba con muchas personas en las reuniones sociales. Pero este chico evadió que yo era un personaje público, me había tratado de la forma más normal, como una chica más.

Y eso, inevitablemente me cautivó inmediatamente.

Él se tomaba el tiempo de ofrecerme comida y tragos de la forma más amable, yo pensaba que lo hacía solo por aparentar, pero el chico de verdad era tremendamente gentil.

Desde esa noche, comenzamos a vernos más seguido en juntas con amigos o en salidas a la playa cuando todo el grupo se ponía de acuerdo para ir por el fin de semana a Malibú.

Edward quedaba en el completo olvido cuando Shiloh estaba conmigo, era otra Bella, completamente renovada.

Con el tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo, él me enamoró.

Había conseguido algo que yo daba por muerto.

¿Volver a enamorarme?

No, prefería ver a Edward con su novia eternamente mientras me podría en mi casa.

Sin embargo, Shiloh me hizo entender que debía crecer como persona y dar vuelta la página.

Que no estaba mal si recordaba de vez en cuando a Edward porque más que mal él había sido parte importante de mi vida, pero ya era parte del pasado.

Debía irse con el viento…

No pasó mucho tiempo después de conocerlo en que él tomó el valor para pedirme ser su novia, algo en lo que tuvo mucho que ver Alice y mis amigas.

Mi respuesta fue inmediata y sincera, de verdad sentía que debía crecer y una de las formas era comenzar a ser feliz con una persona que de verdad me quería y me ofrecía el mundo.

Lo admiraba, lo quería, era un complemento.

Me sentía contenta cada mañana porque tenía una razón para despertar bien, tenía ganas de compartir una cuota de mi corazón.

Aunque siempre mantuve a raya un lema que me había grabado en la cabeza después de Edward, _no dejaría que mi felicidad dependiera de una persona_.

Con Shiloh habíamos entablado una relación amorosa más madura, éramos seres distintos e independientes que se unían cuando lo querían, pero no éramos propiedad del otro por mucho que nos amaramos.

Ambos comprendíamos ese pacto, y nunca cambió la cantidad de amor que nos entregábamos.

De verdad lo amaba.

La herida en mi corazón se sanaba y comprendía que Edward era feliz con otra persona.

Lo había superado y eso me hacía corroborar que el crecimiento como persona existía.

Llena de todos esos pensamientos y recordando que hoy era el cumpleaños de Shiloh, me puse a leer sus cartas. Él era un hombre completamente enchapado a la antigua, que me escribía cartas como todo un señor Darcy.

Lo adoraba.

Me gustaba que cada mañana antes de irse a su trabajo me dejará debajo de la puerta una pequeña cartita, aunque fuese algo mínimo, lo escribía y lo dejaba cada día.

Fui juntando cada una de las dedicatorias en una pequeña libretita, pero hace unas noches las releí y luego las dejé entremedio de uno de los libros nuevos.

Leer sus cartas era revivir ese amor bonito que vivimos que a pesar de que duró un poco más de un año me hizo sentir como nunca.

Le tenía cariño a Shiloh, y por lo mismo sentía que debía ir a verlo.

Hace cinco o seis meses habíamos terminado, por lo tanto, el lazo aún existía.

Me convencía de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, él era como un amigo para mí y Edward no tenía nada que reprocharme ya que era él la persona que aún no terminaba su relación actual.

Ugh…

Como sea, me bañé, me vestí como siempre y fui camino a ver a ese amor que me hizo vivir.

¿Qué pasaba si me confundía al ir a verlo?

Edward y Shiloh eran muy distintos, por lo mismo confundirse era fácil.

Esperaba que no.

Solo iba a verlo como una amiga y nada más.

Necesitaba verlo.

Mi corazón de todas formas, le pertenecía a Edward y esperaba que él estuviera cumpliendo su palabra en este momento.

* * *

**Sé que me odiaron después de esto u_u pero ustedes saben que debemos pasar por un poco de drama y algunos efectos adversos para llegar a la mejor parte, en esta etapa Edward habla muy retrospectivamente y reconoce los errores (aunque volvió a cometer uno), pero se da cuenta que echó a perder algunas cosas y que es ahora o nunca el momento para jugársela por Bella. Lo otro, y no menos importante, es que se conoce la historia amorosa desconocida de Bella mientras Edward estuvo lejos, ya que ella también tenía derecho de re hacer su vida.**

**Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, ya se vienen algunos más largos :) Espero sus comentarios, gracias por la espera y la paciencia, no saben cuanto se los agradezco.**

**XOXO~ **


	5. Cuatro son multitud

**Nota Uno:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Meyer, la historia es mía, mía, mía.

**Nota Dos:** Shiloh Fernandez es un actor norteamericano que actualmente es conocido por interpretar el papel protagonico en el video de Selena Gomez (The Heart Wants What It Wants), también aparece en películas como "La Chica de la Capa Roja" o "White Bird in a Blizzard". En mi historia, Shiloh no es un actor ni mucho menos una celebridad, solo es un chico común y corriente, pero quiero que lo imaginen a él al momento de nombrarlo.

.

**Who Said To Return To You Was Wrong?**

.

Una conclusión, una crónica de muerte anunciada.

¿Julieta? Julieta fue sabia porque siguió sin pensarlo a su amado hasta la misma muerte, ¿o era un estúpida por haberse suicidado? Quizás ella simplemente debía continuar con su vida, debía ser fuerte y no una debilucha. ¿Pero quién era yo para juzgar a la muchacha de Shakespeare? No es que me fuera a matar por Edward, sin embargo, sentía una cruel opresión en mi pecho que me tenía al borde de la locura. A veces, y muchas veces, pensaba que lo mejor era dejar esto hasta aquí. La vida nos había separado por algo, porque así debía ser pero si él había vuelto era porque el destino lo quería, ¿O no? Posiblemente podía ser mera obstinación de su parte.

Edward me podía jurar el cielo y la tierra por ahora, ¿pero le juraba lo mismo a su novia? ¿La quería? En el fondo debía hacerlo, en el fondo por algo se había refugiado con ella durante todo este tiempo. ¿O solo se quedó con ella para no sentirse solo? Las preguntas sin respuesta eran infinitas y solo Edward podía apaciguar la incertidumbre.

Cada día amanecía más dudosa que el día anterior, sobre todo desde que sabía que su novia estaba en Los Angeles. ¿Qué porquería de mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Edward al momento de invitarla? Era seguro que esto quedaría como una tragedia peor a la de Romeo y Julieta.

Mientras que las hojas de aquellas copas de árboles frondosas se reflejaban en el vidrio de mi auto meditaba sobre mi situación. Él, ella y yo... Creo que siempre tuve inclinación por los triángulos amorosos, solo que esta vez me tocaba ser una de las posibles partes perdedoras. Ya no era el trofeo a ganar, esta vez era Edward. Edward Cullen Masen, aquel hombre que conocí alrededor del año dos mil siete cuando aún era una niña. Una estúpida chiquilla que apenas estaba forjando su personalidad, que apenas estaba aprendiendo lo que era el amor. Jacob me enseñó la base y Edward me enseñó todo el resto... El resto de cosas que desearía tener hasta ser una mujer vieja.

Y en eso como nunca antes la ola de recuerdos se fue directo como un puñal en mi corazón para enterrarse hasta en lo más hondo, para abrir la llaga que sangraba sin parar. Mi corazón se sentía débil nuevamente, me sentía acabada y solitaria. ¿Por qué permitía dañarme a mi misma? Estaba dejando que la situación continue y devaste mi corazón, me estaba revolviendo los sesos. El dolor punzante desató unas lágrimas que más a pena supieron a desahogo.

Era la completa mujer envuelta en líos amorosos que nunca quise ser. Simplemente no podía obligarme a no amar a Edward

Y ahora iba directo a dañar a otro corazón, a buscar su consuelo. Y a prender velitas.

—¿Bella, qué estás haciendo aquí? — Diablos, ¿era legal ver a este chico abrir la puerta semi desnudo? Esperaba que no estuviera con otra chica. No le podía hacer eso a mi ego.

—Sí, soy yo —dije intentando hilar alguna frase coherente. —¿Estás ocupado?

—No, claro que no —dijo restregándose los ojos, parecía que lo había despertado en mal momento. —Creo que es muy temprano. —dijo.

—Son las diez de la mañana, una hora prudente para recibir a una vieja amiga, ¿o no? —dije bromeando con el mejor ánimo posible. —Quería ser la primera en decirte feliz cumpleaños —dije más nerviosa una vez que me concentré en su pecho desnudo. ¿Por qué no se tapaba el cuerpo?

—¿De verdad? —dijo mirándome con sarcasmo. —¿Por qué?

—Porque me acordé y solo quise venir, ¿o no quieres verme? — Bien, comenzar una conversación a la defensiva nos traería más que dolores de cabeza.

—Si quería verte —dijo con un tono de voz que estuvo lleno de ternura. Él todavía me amaba. —Entra, por favor.

—¿De verdad no te preocupa que esté aquí? —dije mientras pasaba lentamente por el umbral de su puerta.

—Bella, si crees que estoy con alguien la respuesta es no—. Tenía razón, él había leído mi mente. Su aspecto desordenado y semi desnudo me decía que estaba en la cama con alguien, pero solo era la apariencia porque en el fondo su rostro se veía como el de esas en que despiertas con la mayor flojera sobre tus espaldas.

—No estaba pensando en eso —dije cuando al fin me tranquilicé. Habíamos vivido un par de meses en su casa porque me encantaba estar en su espacio… en su guarida. Era un lugar espacioso, natural y que olía a canela. Amaba la canela. —¿Puedo darte mi abrazo de cumpleaños feliz?

—Deja ir a vestirme, creo que no estoy vestido para la ocasión— dijo al tiempo en que se marchó a su cuarto. El lugar seguía tal cual a como lo había dejado la vez que me marché, la vez en que le dimos término a nuestra relación. —¿Tomaste desayuno? —preguntó una vez que venía vestido con unos pantaloncillos y camiseta blancos. Igual que un maldito y jodido ángel.

—No —dije sin saber si sentarme, si abrazarlo por su cumpleaños o si lo mejor era irme de una buena vez. —Pero no te preocupes, iré a donde mi mamá.

—No es molestia que te quedes a desayunar, aunque si te culpo de despertarme tan temprano —dijo caminando hacia su cocina así que lo seguí.

—No te quejes, tampoco es tan temprano, flojo—dije apoyándome en la puerta de su cocina. —¿Harás algo para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

—No, viajaré —dijo mientras absorto preparaba el desayuno. Shiloh preparaba muy bien los desayunos, no solo se esmeraba en las comidas sino que también en decorar la bandeja para que no fuese una típica comida, sino que el mejor desayuno de la vida. —Viajaré a Nueva York.

—Mmm, Nueva York… ¿recuerdas cuand…

—Bella, no es sano que hablemos de momentos que vivimos juntos—. Está bien, estaba perpleja, estaba noqueada. —Sabes que te quiero más de lo normal.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Pero no de la forma en que yo te quiero, de hecho, no deberías estar acá. ¿Por qué viniste?

—Porque es tu cumpleaños y te quería saludar —dije intentando que mis brazos cruzados fuesen la defensa que en estos momentos la moral sentimental no me daba. —Me levanté muy temprano porque estaba desvelada y no sé por qué terminé leyendo algunas cartas tuyas, fue como una señal de que debía venir a verte.

—Agradezco que hayas venido pero de verdad no es necesario, chica misteriosa.

Otra vez estaba helada.

—¿Qué? — No podía ser que Shiloh supiera lo de Edward, esto era inaudito.

—Es obvio que eres tú, Bella —murmuró justo cuando comenzó a preparar el café en grano. —¿Por qué él volvería a Los Ángeles justo ahora?

—No era yo, de verdad —mentí.

—Bella, vivimos juntos mucho tiempo y recuerdo muy bien las cosas que te regale — Me miró con cautela esperando a que entendiera el mensaje. —Sé que el polerón que llevabas puesto era uno que te regalé—. Maldita sea.

¿Cómo se me pudo ir ese detalle?

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

—Da igual, era bastante predecible, Bella —dijo como si esto de verdad le doliera.

—¿Estás molesto? —Me atreví a preguntar acercándome lentamente a su lado.

—No sé, no sé, Bella —dijo suspirando fuertemente mientras quitaba la tapa del envase de manjar. —Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ahora que se dio este tema de conversación.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? — Si había algo que me atrapaba eran sus ojos, su sutil sonrisa permanente, yo no sabía si era necesario contestar esto ahora que me sentía embelesada.

—No seas infantil, Shi —dije para disipar la tensión. —Esa pregunta está demás.

—De todas formas has vuelto con él —dijo abriendo los demás envases con furia. —Lo besaste.

—Pero no hemos vuelto y tampoco sé si volveremos —dije haciendo que mi cabeza se revolviera. —Tenías razón, no debí venir.

—No te vayas —dijo agarrando mi mano antes de que me diera la media vuelta. —Tu no sabes lo que mucho que te he extrañado—dijo abrazándome. Solo me cobijé en su regazo, esto me parecía algo tan familiar, tan exquisito. —Solo quédate a desayunar, sin compromiso.

—Me quedaré —dije soltando su mano. —Hasta el mediodía, luego debo hacer trámites porque viajaré en dos días más.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó mientras volvía preparar el desayuno.

—A Francia —dije un poco más contenta. —Asuntos de trabajo.

—Siempre tan trabajólica, Bella —dijo sonriendo. —Adoro que seas una mujer tan independiente.

—Después de esos años sabáticos mi bolsillo necesita volver a trabajar —dije sonriendo, haciendo que sus labios también se curvaran. —¿Por qué vas a Nueva York?

—Voy a ayudar a unos primos en un negocio —dijo cediendo una taza de café. —Es probable que me quede allá.

—¿En la gran ciudad?

—Sí, tu sabes que me gusta mucho esa ciudad. Además, es un negocio muy rentable sobre hotelería.

—Tienes razón.

—Mmm, ¿Bella? —preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado sin mesura en la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

—¿Shiloh? —dije al momento en que bebí de mi café antes de dejarme caer por esos bellos ojos.

—Te juro que es inevitable no comenzar a preguntarte cosas ahora que estás acá. Nos vimos para el cumpleaños de Garret pero nada se compara a poder estar contigo a solas

—dijo agarrando una de mis manos. —Bella,déjame intentarlo.

—¿Intentar que, Shiloh?

—Re conquistarte. Sabes que te puedo hacer muy feliz, lo sabes —insistió. —Yo te amo, Bella.

—¿En serio me amas?

—¿Te cabe alguna idea? —preguntó mientras dejaba uno de mis mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja. —Sé que Edward es un fantasma para ti, pero déjame demostrarte que soy mejor que él.

—Shiloh... yo... bueno, no sé qué decir —dije soltando su mano.

—No es necesario que digas nada, por ahora —dijo para luego beber de su café y mirarme con intensa ternura.

—Shi, yo te quiero mucho y te juro que todo lo que vivimos y sentimos fue muy real pero debo ser sincera.

—Explicame —pidió.

—Que no te quiero hacer daño, no te quiero prometer algo de lo que ni yo sé.

—O sea que te quedarás con él —dijo más enojado que antes, su mirada ya no era tierna sino que triste.

—No he dicho eso, es solo que quiero ser muy objetiva y realista —dije a la vez que me incliné hacia él. —Eres importante para mí, por lo tanto tampoco quiero estropear nuestra buena onda.

—Me estás descartando sutilmente, Bella.

—No, no es eso, no me estás entendiendo.

—Entonces déjame demostrarte el amor que siento.

—No es necesario que lo hagas ahora mismo, Shiloh —dije mientras me acercaba más a él para poder transmitirle un poco de confianza.

—Entonces no seas cobarde y al menos dame una señal de algo bueno, si viniste hasta acá fue porque necesitabas verme. Leíste mis cartas y dijiste sentirte melancólica. Sé lo suficientemente mujer y dime las cosas de frente — Mi orgullo había sido tocado y odiaba quedarme sin la última palabra. Sin mediar en detalles me acerqué hasta alcanzar sus labios que sabían a café, lo que me llevó a continuar. Él respondió de inmediato y me agarró como si no quisiera acabar, era su presa.

—Ahí tienes tu señal, no me vuelvas a incitar —dije mientras me perdía en la voz de mi conciencia. Edward no se podía enterar de esto.

—Te conozco, Bella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté dudosa mientras comía un panqueque.

—Estoy seguro que ahora te sientes culpable, y que por dentro ansias que te siga besando.

—Está bien, seré sincera contigo. La verdad estoy confundida, no sé qué hacer ni mucho menos qué camino elegir. Sé que cuando terminamos el problema seguía siendo Edward pero a pesar de todo yo te amaba porque me hacías sentir nueva, me sentía renovada. Creo que aún te amo, por lo menos ahora que estamos aquí siento una paz enorme... Siento que vuelvo a estar limpia.

—¿Entonces si te sientes bien por qué no te quedas?

—Porque Edward llegó justo en el momento más inapropiado. No sabía que vendría, no sabía que me buscaría para pedirme una segunda oportunidad. — Hice una pausa dolorosa. —No sé qué hacer, y de verdad mi actitud contigo es bastante egoísta.

—Puedo cargar con tu egoísmo si supiera que me vas a elegir —dijo dejando la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos para toparse con la vista desde su ventana. —Me encantaría poder meterme en tu mente y sacar pedazo de él que sigue en ti. — Me sentí peor al escuchar aquello. El infierno estaba hecho para mí.

—Shiloh, no te tortures más —dije acercandome hasta tocar el borde de su antebrazo. —No te tortures —dije mientras descansaba en su hombro.

—Pides mucho, Bella —dijo quitándose de mi lado. —¿Terminarás tu desayuno?

—Es mejor que parta, debo ir donde mi mamá —dije antes de que terminase cavando mi propia tumba.

—No te vayas tan rápido, dijiste que tenías tiempo aún —dijo con la esperanza a flor de piel. Si me quedaba lo dañaba, si me iba lo dañaba. De todas formas acabaríamos mal.

—Esto nos hace mal, no pensé que esto terminaría tan gris, solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños.

—Quedate solo por un momento más, sé mi regalo de cumpleaños—. ¿Y cómo se supone que le iba a decir que no? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a elegir entre uno u otro, si los dos eran tan dueños de mi corazón?

—Me quedaré —dije volviendo a sentarme. Bebí nerviosamente el café ya helado observando como Shiloh se sentaba frente a mí cuando sus ojos brillaban débilmente.

El silencio se situó como un tercer acompañante trayendo la tristeza que no podía ser expresada mediante palabras. El filo de aquel cuchillo que me despedazaba en mil partes era el mismo que se estaba enterrando en el corazón del hombre que me miraba con tanta ternura. Terminamos nuestro desayuno sin decir palabra alguna, solo mereciendo el silencio que de seguro la reflexión hizo llegar. Reflexión que no tenía fin, que parecía no dejarme salir de este laberinto que me terminaría atrapando para siempre.

Terminé el panqueque con lentitud, mientras el tic tac de un reloj sonaba ahuyentando las ganas de hablar. Esto se volvió eterno y quejumbroso, comenzaba a doler. Mis piernas tomaban querían fuerza para salir corriendo y no tener que enfrentar todo esto. De no haber leído las cartas de Shiloh no habría venido, no me hubiera sentido nostálgica. Su dolor no hubiese despertado.

¿Quién es el héroe? ¿Quién es el villano?

Siempre el personaje podía ser claro en las tramas, completamente específico. Pero en mi historia parecía ser que todos queríamos jugar a ambos papeles. Bueno, quizás Shiloh no, quien no tenía culpa de nada, de verdad él era el único sincero que se podía quedar con el papel de héroe por siempre, incluso hasta de víctima de mis delitos.

Lo observé un momento más, el suficiente para sentirme más miserable, más menoscabada que hace unos segundos. Estaba arruinando su cumpleaños y su pobre corazón a causa de mi actitud egoísta. Estaba enviando esta historia a un abismo completamente oscuro, un círculo vicioso que no quería acabar y que solo estaba dañando nuestras almas.

—Te estaré llamando para saber cómo va tu viaje en Nueva York —dije antes de salir por la puerta de su casa. —Espero que todo salga bien.

—Espero lo mismo por tu viaje —dijo cuando su cálida mano se posó en mi mejilla. —Cuidate.

—Lo haré —dije sonriendo y dándome la vuelta rápidamente para correr hacia mi auto.

Encendí el motor con rudeza, como si el sonido fuese una razón audible para borrar mis pensamientos. ¿Y si dejaba hasta aquí lo de Edward? Es cierto que seguía sintiendo emociones fuertes por él, como si mi venus y su marte estuviesen siguiendo la misma órbita. Como si ese amor de hace un par de años fuese nuestro satélite. Pero eso era mucho menos cuando pensaba en su nueva vida, tenía a alguien, tenía una mujer que también merecía respeto y no ser humillada como en las típicas rupturas. Y estaba Shiloh… un completo príncipe moderno.

—Hola, mamá. Creo que llegaré antes a tu casa, tuve un cambio de planes —dije mientras conducía.

—Genial, hija. Tengo una exquisita sopa de espárragos —dijo entusiasta. —¿Vienes sola?

—Sí, ¿con quién más andaría?

—Con… ¿Alice? —dijo colocando ese tono de voz acusador. —¿O con Edward?

—¿Con Edward? ¿Qué dices, mamá? —dije un poco enojada, ¿cómo se había enterado de esto? ¿O quizás quería sacarme a verdad a través de una mentira?

—No sé, solamente pregunto, Bella —dijo. La imaginé poniendo esa sonrisa de _ay yo no sé nada. _

—No tengo nada que ver con Edward, mamá. Si está en Los Angeles no tiene que ver conmigo —dije mientras esperaba a que la luz roja diera a la verde en el semáforo.

—¿Entonces no eres la chica misteriosa?

—¿Chica misteriosa? No sé de qué hablas y no soy esa chica —dije subiendo el tono de mi voz. Aceleré por la avenida rápidamente, debía estar en casa de mamá pronto y acabar con este tema.

—Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad. Sería muy estúpido de tu parte volver con él luego de todo lo mal que lo pasaron ustedes —dijo colocándose más melancólica, como si ella hubiese sufrido tanto como yo. —Sería tormentoso.

—Sí, lo sé —dije mofandome. —Sería estúpido, ¿cierto? — Quizás lo era, quizás todo esto estaba mal.

—Mmm, siento que me sigues ocultando algo, Bella.

—No, mamá —exclamé.

—Está bien, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar mientras almorzamos.

—Sí, sí, mamá. Nos vemos —dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

Maneje hasta que me encontré con su casa, justo en el momento preciso para recordar que vería a mis perros luego de un par de meses sin verlos. Edward no me había dado ninguna señal de vida luego de avisarle por la mañana muy temprano que iría en busca de Bear y Bearnie. Quizás no era prudente que los viera, al menos eso creía ahora que estaba por verlos y por sobretodo luego de la visita a Shiloh.

—Bella —exclamó mi mamá al verme salir del auto. —Estás más delgada, eso no me gusta.

—No he bajado de peso, mamá —dije mientras me dejaba abrazar por sus alocados brazos de pulpo. —Siempre piensas que como poco.

—Ahora si que comerás, aunque te rehuses —dijo guiándome hacia la casa. —Recordé que en dos días te vas a París.

—Sí, Alice me acompañará —dije más alegre. Era hora de dejar de hablar del lío amoroso, más cuando mamá no sabía nada de Edward.

—Qué bueno, un viaje de vez en cuando siempre hace bien para pensar mejor las cosas —dijo haciéndome entrar a la casa, cuando aparecieron Bear y Bernie como me hubiesen estado esperando obedientemente en la sala.

—Mis bebés, ¿cómo han estado? —dije mientras abrazaba a mis perros. —Los extrañaba, ¿saben?

—Creo que ellos también te extrañaban —dijo mamá. —De hecho, a veces se quedan mirando atentamente una fotografía tuya que tengo en la mesa de dormitorio. Te adoran, Bella.

—Al igual que yo a ellos —dije apretandolos como si no pudiera más de amor. Lamían mis manos y mi cara igual de desesperados que yo.

—Podrías llevartelos a casa luego del viaje —sugirió mi madre poniendo en cuclillas al lado mío. —Sería bueno para ellos y para ti. A veces por mi trabajo se quedan mucho tiempo solos.

—Tienes razón, de hecho quiero llevarlos un rato a pasear —dije, esperando que Edward fuese el más contento con aquello. —Luego de almorzar tu exquisita comida, mamá —dije al ver la cara de mamá.

—Me parece muy bien, hice un filete de carne que te encantará. Lo he sazonado con unos aliños muy extraños pero muy ricos. Te gustará — dijo levantándose. —Ve a lavarte las manos.

—Está bien, mamá —dije como una pequeña niña. —Quédense aquí, niños —dije hacia mis perros a modo de instrucción.

Aproveché de ver mi celular por si tenía alguna señal de vida de Edward, pero nada. Decidí que lo mejor era llamarlo mientras aprovechaba de ir al baño del segundo piso para alejarme de la curiosidad de mi madre. El ring ring sonaba sin parar pero él no contestaba, quizás tenía su celular en silencio, o estaba tratando de esconderme de su novia. De su novia…

Me lavé las manos demorandome más de lo normal, esperando que al volver a marcar su número él me pudiera contestar.

—¿Bella? — Era una voz femenina, una voz femenina, una voz femenina… no podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Era ella? —Soy Rosalie.

—¿Rosalie? —pregunté con miedo. Aún no tenía la seguridad de si le caía bien o mal.

—Sí, tengo el celular de Edward porque salió con su… con Zafrina —dijo como si se sintiera mal en contarme aquello. —Parecía enojado.

—¿Enojado por salir con ella?

—No, fue extraño. Salió muy temprano por la mañana y al volver estaba enojado. Agarró a Zafrina como si fuera una cosa —dijo preocupada. —Se veía ofuscado.

—Qué extraño —dije dubitativa. —Habíamos quedado en juntarnos por la tarde para que viera a los perros.

—Dudo que se vean, Bella —dijo como si estuviese triste. —Tanya habló con Zafrina y ella le dijo que pasarían el día en la playa.

—¿En la playa?

—Sí, siento tener que contarte esto —dijo. —Además creo que Edward dejó su celular a propósito acá.

—Qué extraño —dije un poco sensible. ¿Acaso había hecho algo? —Dile que si puede me llame cuando llegue.

—Está bien —dijo más calmada. —Es extraño volver a hablar contigo, luego de haber dicho tantas cosas sobre ti.

—No te preocupes. Luego de la aparición de Edward creo que me puedo esperar muchas cosas.

—Es verdad —dijo riendo. —Lo siento, Bella.

—No te preocupes, ya es tema pasado.

—Le diré entonces a Edward el recado, espero que estés bien —dijo amablemente.

—Digo lo mismo, y gracias Rosalie —dije un poco cohibida. Era extraño sentirme del mismo bando cuando ella me odiaba con toda su alma.

Mire mi celular como si este pudiese explicarme las razones que tenía Edward. Su novia parecía ser la prioridad y solo reafirmaba que por la boca muere el pez… yo también moría en este caso. ¿Estábamos a mano? No lo sé y lo peor es que objetivamente es como si estuviéramos poniendo la mejilla al mismo tiempo para dañarnos.

Decidí pasar todo el día en casa de mi madre en vez de llegar a martirizarme durante todo el día a solas, no quería volver a esos días en que la pena me envolvía y no me dejaba escapar de la cama. Madre comentaba sin darle respiro a su lengua sobre los viajes que quería hacer luego de terminar su reciente proyecto de cine y de que si quería me fuera con ella. No sería malo, sería bueno para mi salud mental. Sería bueno para ponerle freno a mis últimas decisiones de adolescente que al parecer no me llevarían a ningún buen rumbo.

Cuando la noche cayó preferí volver a casa. Mi cuota de amor y ternura había sido saciada con mis perros y creo que debía preparar todo para el viaje antes de hacer las cosas a último momento. Mientras conducía mi celular dio señales de vida... el hombre de la razón inconsecuente se hizo presente.

—Hola, Edward —dije alegremente, haciendo como si no supiera nada de nada. —¿Cómo estás? —pregunté con entusiamo exagerado y fingido.

—Hola —dijo con pocos ánimos. —Supe que me llamaste.

—Sí —dije volviendo a mi real ánimo. —Hablé con Rosalie.

—Estaba ocupado —dijo dejando un silencio enorme entre nosotros dos.

—¿Pasa algo, Edward?

—Sí, Bella —dijo con seriedad. Se venía algo malo. —Me voy.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté mientras el corazón se me apretaba. —¿Te vas del hotel?

—Me voy a Europa, Bella —hizo una pausa. —Para siempre.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunté alarmada al borde de las lágrimas. —¿Hice algo que te haya molestado?

—No fuiste sincera.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué no fui sincera?

—¿Por qué no me contaste que tuviste un novio? —preguntó escupiendo sarcasmo. —¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

—No era necesario que lo supieras, es algo que ya pasó —dije rápidamente. —Además, ¿cómo te enteraste?

—Eso no importa, Bella. No me dijiste la verdad.

—¿La verdad? Está bien, si quieres la verdad hablemos claramente. No fui yo quien de un día para otro dejó esta relación, no fui yo quien comenzó a salir con la primera persona que encontró en el camino. No fui yo quien pasó todo el día en la playa con su novia mientras le promete a su ex que volverán a ser lo de antes —hice una pausa para poner firme mi voz. —Sé que he fallado en muchas cosas, pero tal y como tu pudiste también tenía derecho a rehacer mi vida, y no lo hice apenas te dejé porque no me sentía bien para comenzar algo con otra persona. Ese chico me quiso de verdad, no me hizo daño, por fin me sentí bien luego de sufrir tanto por dejarte. Tenía derecho más que nadie a seguir mi vida, ¿o querías que te llorara un río hasta que me vieras caer en un hospital psiquiátrico?

—Como sea, esto no va a funcionar, no va a funcionar —dijo.

—No tienes nada que reprocharme, Edward. Si quieres irte pues andate, jurale amor eterno a esa mujer y espero que le cuentes la verdadera razón por la que viniste a Los Angeles.

—No te incumbe lo que le cuente o lo que no.

—Tú estás hablando de sinceridad, sería bueno que lo apliques —dije con rabia, la ira me embargaba y las lágrimas salían como una llave abierta. Edward cortó la llamada, lo que me hizo lanzar mi celular lejos en los asientos traseros. Lo odiaba y me odiaba por dejarlo entrar en mi corazón otra vez, por permitirle hacerme daño.

—No dejarás que un hombre te vuelva a dañar, Bella, no lo permitirás —me dije a mi misma mientras aceleraba para llegar a mi casa y lanzarme a mi cama. —Maldito, Edward.

Sería una buena noche para una botella de alcohol.

(CURSIVA) Dos días después...

—Bella, no tengo el dinero suficiente para vivir un mes en París —dijo Alice mientras lanzaba nuestros bolsos al auto de mi guardaespalda. —No puedo, Bella.

—Si puedes, pagaré todo —dije rodando los ojos. —Solo acompáñame, será mitad trabajo y mitad placer.

—¿Y Jack?

—Para eso y mucho existe skype, amiga —dije con mi mejor sonrisa. —Vamos, sube al auto.

—Es complicado decirte que no, Bella —dijo a regañadiente subiendo al auto.

—Lo sé, me quieres tanto que debes viajar conmigo —dije cuando estuve a su lado lista para partir.—No quiero estar sola todo ese tiempo.

—Pero tu trabajo solo es de dos semanas, ¿para qué un mes?

—Necesito despejar la mente, Alice —dije mirando mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a mamá. —Sabes que lo de Edward me dejó un poco triste.

—Nunca pensé que se terminaría arrepintiendo, es una pena, Bella —dijo sobando mi brazo.

—Mmm, sí —dije suspirando. —No hay nada que hacer, solo echar al olvido.

—Podrías darle una oportunidad a Shiloh, es un buen momento, Bella.

—No quiero hacer nada con respecto al amor por ahora —dije dejando a un lado mi celular. —Cuando haya pasado este mes completo sabré hacia donde ir.

—Tienes razón —dijo para después quedarnos en silencio.

Pensaba en todas las circunstancias de los últimos días. Era como si me hubiesen lanzado polvos mágicos que me hicieron creer que una historia de princesas llegaría a mi vida. Pero vamos, los cuentos de hadas no existían. Edward era parte de mi crecimiento y en eso quedaría, y aunque el odio se quedaría en mí por un largo rato me dejaba con la tranquilidad de que se arrepintió antes de dañarme más otra vez.

—Nuestro vuelo sale en media hora —dijo Alice cuando ya llevábamos un rato sentadas mientras nos bebíamos un café con vainilla. —No conozco París, ¿sabías?

—¿No? Estaba segura que habíamos ido una vez —dije con pocas ganas. —Ahora te maravillarás. Podrías llevarle un regalo a Jack.

—Quizás una buena lencería francesa —dijo subiendo sus cejas. —Podrías hacer lo mismo para Shiloh.

—No seas ridícula, Alice.

—No niegues que sentiste cosas por él cuando lo fuiste a ver —dijo aún moviendo esas delineadas cejas. —Es como la parte buena de Edward.

—No arruines esto con él —dije fulminandola. —No hablemos de él, por favor.

—Está bien, doña enojona. Mejor subamos a ese avión que nos llevará a la ciudad de la luz —exclamó contenta, mientras yo sonreía con pocas ganas. Pronunciar su nombre era recordar que estuvimos a punto de volver, a punto de vivir una tercera parte de esa historia.

Qué amor más fragmentado.

Hice mecánicamente cada uno de los pasos antes de llegar a la pista para subir al avión. Esto era una aburrida rutina de mis viajes por trabajo, como decían "los gajes del oficio". Mientras caminaba a paso seguro por el suelo de alfalfa pensaba que mientras más avanzaba a ese avión más me alejaba de esa mala historia de mi vida, a ese fragmento de amor que quedaba… que tan rápido se consumió.

Subimos las escaleras y tuve la reacción inmediata de taparme la cara cuando la gente comenzaba a murmurar mi nombre.

—Qué tenga un buen viaje —dijo la chica que nos recibió en la puerta. Solo asentí con la cabeza de manera cordial para luego tomar la mano de Alice y guiarla rápidamente a nuestros asientos.

—Por favor, déjame ir en el asiento de la ventana —dijo Alice saltando… para variar.

—¿Para qué? Solo verás mar, Alice.

—No seas aburrida, el mar puede ser muy bello.

—Como quieras, niña Alice —dije dejándola pasar a su asiento. Acomodé mi bolso de mano junto al de Alice antes de sentarme para encender mi ipad.

—Ya te encerrarás en tu mundo —dijo Alice quitándome los audífonos. —Por favor, compartamos música.

—Está bien —dije. —Un audifono tu, un audifono yo. —Abroché mi cinturón y mientras sonaba Belle and Sebastian esperábamos a que el avión comenzara su odisea.

—Amor, siéntate ahí —dijo el hombre al otro lado del pasillo que nos separaba. —¿Quieres un calmante?

—No, está bien —le respondió la chica a su novio. —Podrías sentarte, eso me calmará. —Mujer demandante, pensé.

—Cariño, de verdad puedo pedirle a la azafata que nos traiga una píldora —dijo aquel hombre con mucha preocupación.

—De verdad, no es necesario, solo abrazame —dijo ella. Rodé los ojos mientras jugaba con el esmalte desgastado de mis uñas.

—Está bien, mi amor —respondió él, a lo que supuse que accedió a las órdenes de su chica. Una parte de mí se enterneció, recordando nuestros viajes con Edward, cuando me permitía descansar entre sus brazos. Cuando nos quedabamos dormidos bajo la misma manta.

Saqué la botella con agua mineral para quitar la sed, para luego permitirme ver la escena de amor de aquella pareja que estaba a mi lado… solo para torturarme un poquito.

—Mierda —dije al atragantarme con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —dijo golpeando mi espada con fuerza. —Levanta los brazos —dijo ella. Yo mientras me ponía más roja y comenzaba toser nerviosamente.

—¿Se siente bien, señorita? —dijo la amable auxiliar de vuelo que llegó tan rápido como Flash.

—Ejem, sí… ejem… —dije aún tosiendo mientras con mis ojos vidriosos podía observar la mirada culpable de Edward.

¿Tan mala era para merecer esto?

—Diablos, Bella, es Edward —susurró Alice a mi oído.

—Creo que debo ir al baño —dije intentando zafarme del cinturón.

—Señorita, el avión está por despegar, será mejor que luego vaya al baño —dijo tomandome desde el hombro para calmarme.

—Ejem, está bien —dije un poco más tranquila, pero aún con la mirada nublada por unas lágrimas.

El motor del avión hizo de las suyas y mis piernas se pegaron a mi cuerpo cuando la herida de mi corazón se habría descabelladamente. Volví a mirarlo y solo pude descifrar dos cosas: la mirada de culpa de Edward y lo zorra que podía ser ella.

* * *

**SIENTO LA ENORME TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LAS OBLIGACIONES SI QUE SABEN COMO OCUPAR TODO MI TIEMPO :( GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN ESPERANDO FIELMENTE, GRACIAS ENORMES COMO SIEMPRE. SE QUE ODIARAN A EDWARD EN ESTE CAPITULO, PERO YA SABEN, HAY QUE PONER PIEDRAS EN EL CAMINO PARA CONTAR UN FINAL FELIZ.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**

**¡SALUDOS!**


	6. Bolas negras

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Meyer, la historia es mía, mía, mía.

**.**

**Who Said To Return To You Was Wrong?**

**.**

_Playlist_

_Don't Speak - No Doubt_

_Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word - Elton John_

_La despedida - Fito Paez_

_Unintended - Muse_

_Lovesong - Adele_

_Jealous - Labrinth_

_Con Suavidad - Los Prisioneros_

_Una flor y un vestido - Fito Paéz _

**Edward**

Sesenta centímetros de alfombra de felpa color gris que nos separaba, un pasillo y humanos casuales que se interponen. Su aroma se colaba en mis narices llegando a mis entrañas para doler, como miles de cristales enterrándose hasta hacerme sangrar. Podía palpar en el aire el destrozado sentimiento que albergaba ese pequeño corazón, aquel que me había adoptado por tantos años y que se volvió abrir para divagar en oportunidades. Decisiones erradas, sentimientos impulsivos y un amor pasado que me llevaron a volver a la ciudad donde la amé, donde siempre quise echar raíces. Lástima que la valentía la había dejado en casa porque la cobardía no hacía nada más que meterse en mis sesos.

—Deberías pedir algo para comer, tengo hambre —dijo Zafrina restregando su cabello sobre mi hombro como si quisiera pegar su cuero cabelludo para nunca despegarse.

—Pidelo cuando pase alguna auxiliar —dije mientras observaba como mis nudillos se colocaban blancos como la nieve. Pálidos como los tobillos de la mujer que sufría al otro lado del pasillo.

—No seas distante —dijo mi novia un poco más seca. —No te cuesta nada.

—No quiero comer, solo pídelo tú —dije intentando calmar la rabia. —Tienes voz y lengua para hablar y pedir lo que quieras.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo ella evitando ladear la mirada hacia donde estaba Bella. —¿Es por ella?

—Es por una cosa de respeto —dije intentando zafarme. Ya me sentía bastante asqueado para seguir con el jueguito de novio prodigio en frente a los demás.

—No entiendo qué le debes a ella para comportarte así —dijo alejandose de mi para acomodarse mejor en su asiento. —Lo de ustedes terminó y es algo superado, no debería importarle si te ve conmigo.

Claro, _superado. _

—Hola, ¿necesitan algo? —dijo una de las auxiliares mirando con bastante atención mi rostro. De seguro debía pensar que esto sería el chisme del año al estar Bella en un lado y yo en el otro junto a mi novia.

—Sí, quiero un aperitivo —dijo Zafrina.

—¿No crees que es un poco temprano? —pregunté enojado, necesitaba una razón para salir de este asiento.

—Necesito distracciones —dijo ella mirándome a los ojos con molestia. —Quiero algo fuerte, por favor —dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica del avión.

Bufé hastiado de la situación mientras de reojo miraba a ese ovillo de mujer que estaba en el asiento de al frente. Alice escuchaba música muy contenta como si intentase transmitirle esto a Bella, pero esta última solo seguía en la misma posición desde que nos vimos. La conocía bien, estaba pensando en cómo actuar frente al estrés que esto le estaba provocando, ella estaba buscando una salida de la misma forma en que yo quería hacerlo.

Pensé en levantarme de mi asiento y encerrarme en el baño hasta que este viaje terminase, pero obviamente alguien querría sacarme a patadas del cubículo, y sería un nuevo acto de cobardía. Pensé en acercarme a Bella y pedirle que conversaramos en algún asiento libre, aunque Zafrina sería capaz de hacer un escándalo de aquellos haciéndonos aparecer al día siguiente en la primera plana del periódico. Estaba atascado en mi propia mierda, no tenía escapatoria más que sentirme culpable por lo que había hecho. Por su dolor y mi dolor.

Dispuse a mi cerebro a levitar en la nada, a pensar en blanco para quedar dopadamente dormido. Necesitaba no sentirme en este lugar por un momento, un onírico escape. Bella hablaba suavemente al otro lado del pasillo diciendo algo de que quería beber un café bien cargado, una simple necesidad que en mis oídos sonaba como cantar de angeles. Me sentía medio drogado cuando la escuchaba, quería que me cobijara en sus brazos y que solo comenzara a hablar lo que se le ocurriera para poder derretirme en ella.

Ya estaba entrando en un sueño profundo aunque su voz jamás se iba de mi mente, era solo como si tuviera los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo muy liviano. Bella Swan era una especie de droga que por más que quisiera dejarla me producía síndrome de abstinencia… nervioso, tembloroso y ansioso, solo la necesitaba cerca.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de asiento, Alice? — le preguntó Bella a su amiga, claramente sentía que mis pensamientos ya eran gritos. Mi cabeza sin querer estaba en su dirección.

—No, me gusta mirar el cielo —respondió Alice. Doña Celestina.

—No seas así, siento que Edward no para de mirarme —dijo Bella.

—No te está mirando, Bella, está durmiendo —le dijo Alice a Bella. Supuse que ese era el momento en que Bella se voltearía a mirarme. ¿Abría los ojos o seguía en este estado de pseudo coma?

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados esperando a que ella se hubiese dado vuelta solo un segundo a observarme. La razón no me gobernaba siempre y mis músculos oculares no le hicieron caso así que abrí los ojos justo cuando me encontré con el verde esmeralda de los suyos.

—Oh —exclamó ella y volvió a colocarse en posición fetal como si mi rostro la hubiese asustado.

—Bella —susurré esperando que prestara atención a mi llamado. Me volteé a mirar a Zafrina pero se estaba quedando en el séptimo sueño luego de ese fuerte trago. —Bella…

—Bella, iré a buscar algo de comer o a buscar revistas, no sé. Iré a ver el cielo de más de cerca —dijo Alice cuando notó que yo le hablaba con súplica a Bella. Alice era extraña, a veces me odiaba y a veces me adoraba, pero siempre era intuitiva y creo que si se estaba yendo es porque suponía que este era un buen momento para hablar.

—Alice, no te vayas —dijo Bella en un tono quejumbroso. Alice hizo caso omiso al pedido de su amiga y se deslizó por el pasillo con facilidad hasta desaparecer. Sin pensar mucho ni realizar mucha sinapsis, me traslade al asiento contiguo a Bella. —No es bueno hablar aquí.

—Es mucho mejor hablar aquí, Bella —dije acomodandome mientras observaba cómo me evitaba la mirada. —Podemos hablar con calma.

—Hay muchas personas, vuelve a tu lugar que alguien te espera —dijo con terquedad. —Creo que ya dejamos las cosas muy claras durante la última vez que hablamos por teléfono.

—No, solo discutimos y fui un idiota.

—Creo que es la quinta vez que te escucho decir que te das cuenta que eres un idiota, parece que es algo crónico —dijo esta vez mirándome con acidez. —Tus cambios de ánimo me dan tortícolis.

—Estoy completamente trastornado, lo sé —dije apesadumbrado.

—¿Vas a viajar a Francia? —preguntó aún enojada. —¿Me martirizas más viajando con tu novia?

—No sabía que viajarías hoy, Bella —dije con la mayor tranquilidad posible. —Solo haré escala en Francia.

—¿Vas a ver a tus padres? —preguntó otra vez ácidamente.

—Eso iba a hacer, hasta que te vi —dije acercándome un poco más a ella. —Quizás te siga hasta París.

—No, si vine hasta acá es porque debo trabajar y sacarte de mi mente de una vez por todas —dijo volviendo a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. —No es necesario que sigamos conversando cuando las cosas quedaron claras. No necesitas perseguirme para hacerme creer que esto iba a funcionar, que te sentías arrepentido y a la vez muy seguro de que podíamos volver a ser lo de una vez.

—Estoy actuando como un inmaduro, lo sé —dije alejándome otra vez. —¿Acaso no puedo equivocarme? ¿Por qué debo ser solamente yo el ogro de la historia?

—Puedes errar toda tu vida si quieres, pero conmigo ya no —dijo con seriedad mirando la punta de sus zapatillas. —Es tiempo de que demos vuelta la página, Edward.

—No, no es tiempo de que cerremos el libro, Bella. Es tiempo de que demos el siguiente paso, dejemos el miedo, dejemos las estúpidas peleas.

—¿Las estúpidas peleas? — Bella quiso decir esto con fuerza, pero la multitud le hizo retraerse. Era bueno que estuviéramos en medio de mucha gente. —Te enojaste porque descubriste que había estado con alguien después de ti. Lo merecía, estaba en mi derecho al igual que tú.

—Sí, lo estabas. Pero me molesté porque me lo negaste cuando pregunté si alguien había sanado tus heridas. Sentí que si algo tan simple como eso estabas ocultando no sería bueno seguir. Me tomo de mal humor saber eso, lamento haberte gritado. Fue un simple mal momento.

—Pensé que no era necesario hablar de eso, Edward —dijo volviendo a mirarme. —Pensé que si lo ocultaba tendríamos menos problemas, pero de todas maneras no es algo que no podía hacer. Tu te fuiste, encontraste a alguien y él me sanó.

—¿Te sanó? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Suspiré. —Tienes razón, debemos dar vuelta la página. Al menos cuando me dices que alguien te hizo mejor que mi mierda de reacciones creo que tienes razón. Y aún así, en el fondo siento que te amo.

—Diablos, Edward —dijo relajando un poco las piernas. —¿Por qué nos hacemos esto?

—Porque debemos estar juntos.

—¿Después de todo esto? ¿Después de ella? —dijo volteando hacia el lugar de Zafrina. —¿Crees que si vamos a estar juntos todo lo de alrededor se terminará?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es obvio que ella sería capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo con cosa de captar tu atención, la prensa estará afuera de mi casa todos los días, tu familia y la mía posiblemente estén en desacuerdo con esto.

—¿Y te importa todo eso? —pregunté un poco más esperanzado.

—No sé, en parte sí me importa, no te lo voy a negar —dijo volteandose mejor hacia mi lado. —Te dije una vez que me da miedo todo esto.

—Lo sé, pero aunque tengamos a la prensa otra vez encima juro que no te voy a esconder más, necesito que el mundo entero y si es posible el universo entero sepa que eres mía —dije para que ella pudiera al fin desplegar una pequeña sonrisa.

—No digas esas cosas —dijo manteniendo la sonrisa. —Quizás es momento de que vuelvas a tu asiento.

—No quiero, a menos que llegue Alice —dije reclinando el asiento. —¿Dónde te vas a hospedar?

—En el hotel de siempre. — El hotel de siempre, ese hotel… _ese hotel. _

—Puedo ir a visitarte entonces —dije sin más preámbulo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que ella se vaya sola a Londres? ¿Luego de ese espectáculo de buen novio que hiciste al comienzo?

—Sí, aunque te parezca ilógico y poco consecuente de mi parte.

—Sería más fácil que vayas a Londres y te quedes allí, estoy segura que tu familia te extraña —dijo mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.

¿Cómo la convencía?

—Tengo una idea, solo espera un par de días.

—¿Por qué debería creerte esta vez? —dijo prestando mucha atención, quizás hasta con un poco de sarcasmo. —Responde con una simple palabra la razón por la cual debería creer que esta vez no te vas a acobardar.

—Porque te amo.

—Es tan fácil decirlo, Edward —dijo volviendo la atención a su móvil. —Quizás todo este tiempo fue solo una buena actuación, de ser así te felicito.

—Sé que no me vas a creer tan fácilmente pero te demostraré que sí es verdad —dije tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, esta vez solo las palabras podían salvar la razón. Increíblemente solo los hechos podían serlo, como siempre tuvo que ser. —Solo dame un par de días. Resuelvo esto en Londres y volveré a buscarte.

—No puedo irme por al menos en dos semanas de acá —dijo sin mirarme. —Es mejor que solo te vayas y te quedes en el mismo lugar de donde viniste—. Eso sonó como si yo fuera la peste que había viajado de un continente a otro solo para contaminarla, infectarla hasta introducirme en sus células. Sí, lo había hecho… y sé que le había gustado enfermarse de mí.

—No me creas, está bien —dije. —Dejaré a que veas que digo la verdad, a que te sorprendas de que llegaré.

Me levanté del asiento solo para dejar en expectativas algo que debía superar todo en menos de tres días. Debía demostrar que las debilidades habían quedado atrás y que era tiempo de colocarme los pantalones. Era tiempo de reclamar el tesoro.

Me escondí en el baño por un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que alguien se dignó a tocar la puerta para usarlo. Quería quedarme encerrado en ese cubículo hasta tocar suelo parisino, pero algo me estaba provocando una extraña claustrofobia… la de mi propia culpa. Uno de los dos debía ceder a lo bueno, a lo venidero, a la oportunidad. Sé que ella no se estaba oponiendo a lo que quería, sino que era una extraña reacción enferma de mi parte. ¿Perder o ganar? ¿No quedarme con nada? ¿El miedo a la soledad? Sabía con mucha experiencia sobre lo que era la soledad inundada en papelillos y en botellas de vidrio. Sabía lo que era sufrir cuando ya no existía nada en lo que sostenerse, cuando unas fotografías digitales podían arruinarte para siempre. Cuando te preguntabas por qué esos melosos abrazos se dividían por tu cuerpo mientras había otro que desdeñaba envidia por no tenerla de la misma forma en que lo hacía. No, no y no, sé que esto no era devolver con la misma moneda ni que estaba colocando la mejilla antes de tiempo. Esto era la consecuencia del efecto dominó de circunstancias mal establecidas, muy mal planeadas.

Me deslicé en mi asiento como si fuera una delgada hoja de papel. Zafrina seguía durmiendo como si esa pequeña copa de alcohol hubiese estado llena de somníferos, aunque si no los tenía posiblemente ella los terminaría agregando igual. Pensaba en las formas de terminar con ella: _Adiós, fuiste un breve lapsus mental. Recordé que el efecto coma no dura para siempre y desperté. _Era una estúpida forma de romper con alguien, y no podía ser tan descortés, debía actuar como el adulto en que me había convertido. En algún momento pensé que con ella podría borrar todo el pasado y comenzar una vida, la llegue a querer de verdad porque me sentía medio embelesado, medio creído de que un clavo saca a otro clavo era mi nuevo lema. Nada podía salir mal hasta que te das cuenta que no puedes tapar el solo con un dedo. _Lo siento, pero me sentía nublado, no podía ver. Eras mi coma y he salido de esto porque escuché la voz de un ángel. _De seguro en ese momento Zafrina se lanzaría encima de mí, arañando mi cara preguntando en qué momento me había fijado en otra persona. Ese era el problema: no era que me hubiese fijado en alguien así de la nada… sino que siempre había tenido una fijación con Bella. ¿Qué ser humano no se iba a rendir ante sus pies? Si ese era el requisito para estar cerca suyo juraría que mis rodillas ya carecían de piel. Quizás Bella no era un ángel y solo la idealizaba cuando estaba en una especie de estado catártico. Podría definirla como el bien y el mal, como tempestad y calma, como vicio y remedio.

Cerré los ojos a la fuerza, apretando las pestañas que sentía que se enterraban en mis ojos. Me obligé a dormir y a imaginar situaciones. Desde niño había tenido una gran facilidad para situarme en mundos paralelos que a ratos me sacaban de la realidad. Era mi propio lugar, alejado de mis hermanas. Donde podía desplegar mis emociones y sentimientos sin que nadie metiera su nariz para olisquear mis secretos. Recuerdo que me escondía en un pequeño espacio apartado entre los arbustos del patio de nuestra casa, me sentaba y tapaba mis oídos mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos e imaginaba lo que quería imaginar en ciertos momentos. Supongo que era una extraña fijación que comencé a tener una vez que aprendí a leer. Leía historias de aventuras y yo quería ser parte de ellas. Las historias de guerreros se convirtieron en historias de princesas en aprietos, donde ella estaba, donde la misión me pedía atravesar el atlántico para poder conocerla y salvarla de las trampas dentro del huerto de orégano.

_Lo siento, pero jamás podrás ser como ella. Lamento decir que solo rompiendo tu corazón pude darme cuenta de eso. _Sí, quizás era algo muy duro para decir, pero no era más que la verdad. Tenía cierta seguridad de que esa conversación saldría diferente a lo que estaba planeando mi mente, no sería un mero cierre de negocios. Esto sería más largo y doloroso. _Lamento decirte que esto acabado, volveré a la ciudad de las altas palmeras, a la ciudad en donde fui lo mejor que he sido en mi corta vida. _

—Edward — Era Bella, susurrando en hilo de voz. —Edward, préstame atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté medio confuso.

—Ten —dijo estirando su brazo para dejar un pequeño papel arrugado en mi mano. Volvió la mirada hacia Alice e hizo como si nada.

"_Hotel Le Meurice, habitación B04. No seas un cobarde."_

Sonreí como si mi vida dependiera de este papel. Tenía una oportunidad que no podía desechar ni arruinar. Volví a cerrar los ojos y pensé en aquella vez cuando el panorama se pintaba mucho mejor, de muchos y mejores matices al óleo de nuestro amor. Había mucha prensa, muchas cámaras en frente de nosotros, y nada de eso me importaba. Solo recuerdo que en ese entonces simplemente la amaba más que a nada en este mundo…

_La alarma había sido puntual para gritar en medio del silencio sepulcral, había abierto los ojos a duras penas cuando vi que ya eran las seis de la mañana. Hablar con Bella hasta muy tarde en la noche no había sido bueno cuando nos encontrábamos en continentes diferentes, no al menos para mis adoradas horas de sueño. Tenía un itinerario completamente lleno durante este día antes de tomar el vuelo a París. Debía juntarme con mi agente para afinar todos los detalles de la invitación al festival de Cannes, desde lo que usaría hasta la hora de todas las entrevistas que debería dar. Sería una semana completamente ardua, pero por suerte la tendría a ella cerca… más que cerca. Habíamos hecho que Victoria reservara la suite más lujosa del hotel, aunque lo principal era que solo fuese espaciosa. Donde me sintiera completamente escondido con Bella de cualquier persona que nos quisiera importunar. Al principio Bella había propuesto que sería mejor tener habitaciones separadas para no despertar sospechas, además a veces nuestros horarios serían diferentes por las entrevistas que había que dar. Terminé convenciendo a Bella de que lo mejor sería estar juntos para apoyarnos en todo el estrés que se nos venía, para ser nuestros propios cablezs a tierra. _

_Lo último que nos habíamos dicho cuando los párpados se me cerraban era que nos veríamos en esa suite. Lo más probable es que ella llegara primero porque andaba promocionando su última película, por lo que expresó esperarme ansiosa, ya que no nos veíamos hace unas semanas, que se estaban volviendo una tomentosa eternidad. Solo quería estar dentro de esa habitación y abrazarla tan fuerte sin importar cuánto tiempo nos demoraramos en darnos cuenta que al fin nos hemos reunido. _

_Mi día comenzaba y ya quería transportarme al aeropuerto, aunque con mi peculiar desorden ni mi bolso estaba preparado. Si Bella estuviese aquí ya tendría todo organizado, me convertía en un fiasco sin ella. Revisé mi celular por si había señales de ella, pero de seguro ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Qué envidia de las sábanas que la abrigaban. Solo le dejé un pequeño mensaje: __**Solo quedan un buen par de horas para verte, pero al menos ya es poco. **__Suspiro, Bella, suspiro. Estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella. Solo recordarlo y sentirlo me hizo comenzar a ordenar mis cosas de inmediato, mientras más rápido hacía todo menos tiempo quedaba para volar a Francia. _

_Juntarme con mi agente fue algo muy veloz, asentí la mayor parte del tiempo con mucha ansiedad, creo que no había pescado toda la información. De seguro estaría preguntando de nuevo todo lo que me dijo, solo necesitaba tomar ese avión de una vez por todas. Sabía que tenía algo así como seis entrevistas, la alfombra roja de Cosmopolis, apariciones miles y cara sonriente siempre. El orden de todas ellas ya no las recordaba, solo importaba que me quedaban dos horas para arribar. No me demoré más de media hora con reloj en mano en volver a casa, revisar todo lo necesario, tomar mis pertenencias y partir. _

_**Imaginame con una gran sonrisa, porque me desperté sabiendo que queda menos para verte. **__¿Acaso un mensaje de texto podría servir como bencina para mis acciones? Porque juro que corrí hasta el aeropuerto, no medite en la lentitud. Hice los trámites de cada viaje en avión como un humano normal, digo normal porque extrañamente no había ningún paparazzi en las entradas del aeropuerto. Durante los aún sesenta minutos libres que me quedaban para irme, volví a comer algo antes de que mi estómago se quejara por la ansiedad que me estaba produciendo encontrar a mi Bella. _

_Una vez arriba del avión me dispuse a dormir, porque jamás con leer un libro o escuchar música disiparía las ansias. Dos semanas completas sin verla, durmiendo solo y adaptandome a ese frío. Y ahora solo unos cuantos kilómetros nos quedaban para dejar de saborear esa soledad, para poder vivir otra vez dentro de otras cuatro paredes ajenas. A ratos me aburría de esconder cada milímetro de nuestra relación, era abrumante tener que vivir escondido cuando no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Teníamos claro que lo nuestro era un secreto a voces, pero actuar como una pareja normal era algo que por naturaleza necesitábamos. _

_**Te informo que he tocado tierras parisinas. Te imploro que me recibas con un fuerte abrazo. **__Un sueño reponedor, un despertar maravilloso. Las horas habían transcurrido velozmente, y escuchar por altavoz que estábamos por llegar había sido la mejor noticia. Apenas estuve en tierra firme le avisé a Bella, quería transmitirle estas ganas tan grandes que tenía de reencontrarnos. _

_Mecánico, un, dos, tres. Sale del avión, ve a buscar tus cosas, realiza papeleo burocrático. Sigue a tu agente como si fuera tu guía turístico, síguele la pista, evita la mirada curiosa de cualquier persona y entra en ese auto oscuro que te espera para partir. La ansiedad se manifiesta en el sonido de mis nudillos, el sudor de mi frente con el leve calor se anticipaba y mi pulso se exacerbaba. Repito, ella era una muy buena adicción y estaba entrando en trance porque mi síndrome de abstinencia se iba a acabar. La tomaría, la deslizaría por la mesa, separaría cada trozo en polvo de su alma y simplemente la aspiraría hasta agotarme. _

_No me conocía muy bien París, aunque había estado más veces en este lugar que en mi casa desde que elegí ser actor. La verdad tenía poca habilidad con la memoria de calles y mi sentido temporo-espacial no era el de un experto. Tampoco recordaba la distancia exacta entre el aeropuerto y el hotel, quizás menos de media hora, pero no tener la seguridad me hacía ser alguien más perdido en esta ciudad. Calles, adoquines y bares… la ciudad comenzaba a aparecer en su esplendor y una vez que pude divisar claramente de la gran torre de fierro supe que me faltaba poco para ver a Bella. _

_El auto llegó al frente del hotel y gracias al cielo, los pocos fotógrafos que habían estaban enfrascados en la llegada de otra persona. Bien, toma tus pertenencias, síguele el paso a tu agente y no mires a nadie. Aprecia el color del asfalto y el andar de tus pies pero no levantes la mirada ni escuches nada de lo que digan. Camina, camina y camina hasta que estés a salvo, hasta que estés a punto de llegar y tocar la gloria junto a ella. Una vez adentro y procurando no haber llamado tanto la atención hice alusión a mi reservación, mientras todo lo que me rodeaba pasaba a segundo plano. Mi agente se juntó con otras de las personas que se encargaban de mi trabajo dentro de las promociones de películas. Los saludé fugazmente, porque la verdad nada interesaba mucho por ahora y esperaba que lo comprendieran. Supongo que en el fondo sabían que si me mostraba enajenado era porque necesitaba ver a mi novia antes de conectar los cables y ponerme profesional. _

—_No sé si sea apropiado usar eso, estoy segura que me faltan unos buenos kilos para rellenar el espacio —dijo la voz de mi ángel personal. Había abierto la puerta lentamente para hacer de esto algo más emocionante. Victoria parecía maravillada por las piezas de moda que tenían desplegadas por el suelo y Bella sonaba un poco reticente. La pude ver al fin de espaldas, llevaba un par de jeans y una sudadera color negro. Llevaba una coleta alta que dejaba ver ese cuello de cisne que poseía y el que solo me hacía querer olisquearlo hasta perderme. _

—_¿Por qué no le pides la opinión a Edward? — le preguntó Victoria a Bella. —De seguro te dirá que ese vestido te quedará muy bien. _

—_No quiero que los vea, debería ser una sorpresa. Como las novias cuando se casan —dijo con ligereza. Esos sonaba bien… el dia en que al fin fuera mi esposa. —Además ni siquiera ha llegado, es extraño se ha demorado bastante._

—_Quizás ya llegó —dijo Victoria mirándome de reojo. —Eres poco perceptiva a veces, querida Bella. _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras pareció seguir la mirada de Victoria para encontrarse con la mía. —Edward… —exclamó Bella y solo supe que en dos segundos la tuve en mis brazos. Había ansiado tanto este momento que no quería soltarla más. Olía a la loción que ocupaba comúnmente y a jazmín. —Al fin estás aquí —dijo sonriendo como nunca antes. _

—Te extrañé tanto, amor —dije mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla. —No te imaginas cuánto te he extrañado.

—_Ni tu tampoco te lo imaginas —dijo mientras volvía a abrazarme fuerte. Esa solidez y calidez que sentía a su lado no se podía comparar con ninguna otra sensación humana. Quizás solo cuando éramos unos bebés acurrucados entre los brazos de una madre temblorosa si sentíamos eso… pero volver a sentirlo de una manera fenomenal, extra corpórea y sublime era completamente distinto. —Extrañaba abrazarte. —No repare en el tiempo ni en que Victoria estuviera observandonos maravillada, necesitaba besar a Bella. Necesitaba explicarle con sutileza que la extrañaba. _

_Sublime, simplemente me sentía sublime cuando sentía que me besaba._

—_Para, Victoria se va a enojar —dijo tratando de separarse, pero había algo que la hacía seguir y seguir. —Acompañame a elegir el vestido para mañana. _

—_Está bien —dije siguiendo sus pasos. _

—_Está ese verde, que Victoria adora, pero también está ese rojo que lo encuentro descabellado. Creo que ese amarillo es mucho más bonito —dijo señalando un vestido color amarillo canario que seguía un modelo muy tradicional. El verde era muy elegante, pero el rojo definitivamente era mi favorito. _

—_Opto por el rojo descabellado —dije sonriendo. _

.

Llegar a Londres había sido como un propio puñal en la espalda, había desenfundado la daga y luego de acrobacias fenomenales me daba a mi mismo con el filo de aquel objeto. Había visto cuando Bella se iba con Alice mientras Zafrina se colgaba a mi espalda como un monito de la selva. Habían cosas que aún no podía controlar y esas eran las muestras de cariño que le encantaba realizar a mi novia. Supongo que después de la conversación que no sabía que le esperaba estas cosas cambiarían, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ya no habría nada más que me atara a ella, porque la libertad sería mi nueva amiga, y junto con la valentía me impulsarían a buscar a Bella.

Solo recordé y obligé a mi mente a que reprodujera una y otra vez esa sonrisa que apareció en su cara cuando le dije que aún la amaba. Ese sería el impulso para hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, para finiquitar un amor que nunca fue.

—¿Iremos a donde tus padres? —preguntó Zafrina mientras caminábamos en dirección a nuestro equipaje. —No sabes las ganas que tengo de verlos.

—Sí, iremos donde ellos —dije al tiempo en que evitaba que ella cogiera mi mano. —Dejaré nuestras cosas allí, te puedes quedar a cenar con mis padres.

—¿Tú no te quedarás? —preguntó asombrada.

—No, debo ir a ver a un amigo.

—¿Por qué no te puedo acompañar? —preguntó un poco más enojada. Evité contestar mientras estábamos en la fila para retirar nuestras maletas. Necesitaba tener la mente en blanco y los oídos curiosos lejos de nuestro alrededor. —Contestame —exclamó.

—¿Puedes esperar a que estemos en un lugar más privado? — Mi paciencia se acababa con mucha rapidez. Ya no tenía tanto miedo a estar en público y que me viesen, pero si había algo que no soportaba era que cada vez que teníamos una discusión a Zafrina le gustase que se notara. Retiré mi equipaje y luego el entregué el suyo. Caminamos como robots uno al lado del otro hasta que estuvimos dentro de un taxi.

—Ahora dime qué pasa —dijo sonando un poco más calmada. —¿Qué asunto tan importante debes hablar con ese amigo?

—Debo ir a ver a Tom —dije mirando por la ventana. —Dijo que necesitaba verme.

—Puedo acompañarte de igual forma —dijo agarrando mi antebrazo. —No seas así conmigo cuando te lo he dado todo. — Eso fue necesario para quitar mi brazo con brusquedad de su mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—He estado contigo estos dos años, te he apoyado en todo, merezco algo de crédito, ¿no crees? —dijo volviendo a abrazarme sin reparar en lo indiferente que me estaba mostrando. —Además que sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Zafrina —dije mientras apretaba mis nudillos. —Hay cosas que no son necesarias que hagamos juntos.

—Es necesario —dijo apretándose a mi lado. —Es necesario que estemos cada vez más juntos.

—Necesitamos nuestro espacio, Zafrina, no tienes que estar siempre allí pegada a mí —dije moviendome para estirar los brazos. —Necesito un tiempo con Tom.

—Está bien —dijo a regañadientes. —A la noche podemos quedarnos en tu departamento, pedir algo para comer y ver películas.

Hace tiempo que no salía con ese panorama. Odiaba las películas que a mi me gustaban y cuando ya comenzaban a aburrirla agarraba el control remoto y ponía tontas películas de dibujos animados. ¿Cómo podía considerar una película de dibujos animados mejor que una de acción? Además, estas acciones aparecían siempre que salía algo de Bella, en este caso… porque habíamos compartido el mismo avión.

Lo que quedaba de viaje en taxi lo continuamos en silencio. Lo bueno es que después de mucho discutir siempre terminaba convenciendo a Zafrina. Lo malo es que la compensación era mucho peor. Tenía que hacer o deshacer todo lo que a ella se le ocurriera, y de un tiempo hacía acá eso se había vuelto un terrible infierno.

**Bella, ¿te puedo llamar? **Necesitaba escucharla, necesitaba saber que no había cortado el cable, que seguíamos con aquel plan en conjunto. Envié el mensaje rápidamente mientras Zafrina pagaba el pasaje del taxi. Cuando salí del auto, mis padres me esperaban con los brazos abiertos, de la misma forma que lo han hecho desde que tengo uso de memoria. Nunca podría desechar el cariño y afecto de esos brazos, este era el lugar en donde me sentía completamente limpio.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara hijo mío? —preguntó mamá tomando mi rostro entre sus dos manos, mirándome con infinita ternura como siempre.

—Nada, mamá. Es solo el viaje que me tiene agotado, mamá —dije mientras la abrazaba. —Papá… —recibí un fuerte abrazo de su parte, necesitaba tanto sus consejos en estos momentos. Era como si me hubieran apaleado fuertemente por dentro, necesitaba un consuelo ahora ya.

—Zafrina, querida. ¿Cómo estás? — Mamá adoraba a Zafrina, no sé por qué. Simplemente la adoraba desde que mi hermana Tanya le había lavado el cerebro y sumando las buenas acciones que aparentaba hacer Zafrina le agregaba más y más puntos para que mamá creyera que era la mujer más apropiada para mí.

Cuando conocí a Zafrina nada presagiaba que terminaríamos en una relación, ni mucho menos que esto se aplazaría por dos largos años. Me la habían presentado de manera casual, aunque la verdad luego de terminar con Bella podría haber hecho un catálogo completo con mujeres que me habían presentado. Conocí a una gran variedad de chicas, y si hubiese querido habría dado una noche de mi vida a cada una de ellas para borrar el aroma de Bella que aún seguía pegado en mí. Sé que la había hecho sufrir, pero la cadena no había sido rota solo por mi culpa, había sido una seguidilla de circunstancias que nos hicieron perecer. Podría haber elegido a una chica mejor que Zafrina, con menos expectativas de lujos y fama, pero mi parte rencorosa necesitaba demostrar que no me iría al hoyo solo por dejar a Bella. No dejaría que esta vez me vieran como el pobre estúpido que mimaba a Bella por cada cosa. Estaba tan envuelto en la rabia y en el despecho que no fui capaz de notar que las cosas se habían profundizado más de lo normal, ya era tarde para cuando quise deshacerme de mi novia. Cuando comenzamos a salir creí que ella había captado el mensaje de que esto era solo un juego, era solo una imagen que debíamos representar mientras yo le ofrecía todo lo que quisiera. El trato era que me acompañase a cualquier lugar al que fuera, que se demostrara cariñosa conmigo y que me ayudara a demostrar que Bella estaba en el olvido.

Consejo número uno: no olvides que el efecto no dura para siempre. Comencé a quererla un poco, quizás más por compasión que por real sentimiento. Me sentía tan solo y destrozado que cualquier pedazo de piedra que me diera amor sería bien recibido. Luego de un tiempo solo necesitaba volver a Bella porque ese sentimiento no se borraba por más que quisiera doparlo, ojalá todo hubiese sido tan fácil. Quirófano, a cerebro abierto y extirpación de ese trozo que dominaba ella. En más de algún momento pensé en volver a buscarla, pero se veía tan feliz sin mí, tan llena de vida que corroboraba que mi existencia no era necesaria para ella, ya no había razones por las que volver. Yo era el único trastornado aquí.

—Hijo, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó mamá una vez que ya estábamos acomodados dentro de la casa. —Te ves más delgado que la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Tu crees? Debe ser el trabajo, mamá. — Por suerte estábamos los dos solos en la cocina, sentía que tenía un poco más de privacidad sin Zafrina cerca mío.

—¿Están bien las cosas con Zafrina? —preguntó sin mirarme, solo comenzó a arreglar la comida para la cena.

—Sí.

—No me mientas, sabes que soy muy perceptiva —dijo con ese tono de voz firme, ella siempre lo sabía todo.

—Están bien te digo mamá —dije mientras instintivamente me puse a buscar algo en el refrigerador.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en tu madre —dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme y confirmar que era verdad lo que ella decía. —Creo qe te ayudaré un poco, ya que te estás quedando mudo.

—Es que…

—Es que todo parte por Bella, ¿cierto? — ¿Por qué sabía esto?

—¿Cómo sabes que…

—Tu hermana nunca puede guardar algo que tenga que ver contigo —dijo triunfadoramente sonriente. —Me preocupas.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo —dije a modo de defensa. —Estoy pensando en terminar con Zafrina. —Me comencé a comer la manzana que había sacado frenéticamente para enfocar mis nervios en otra cosa.

—Y por eso la traes a la casa de tus padres para que crea que todo está bien, pero qué bien has aprendido todo lo que te he enseñado, Edward —dijo mientras veía la cocción de su pavo.

—Sé que he hecho las cosas al revés, pero me siento más decidido. Quería ir a ver a Tom para desahogarme un poco, necesito saber bien cómo hacer todo lo que se me viene —dije con la boca llena a lo que mamá me miró con mala cara. —Perdón.

—¿Y Bella ha cambiado? No te merece, no sé por qué sigues tan empecinado con ella —dijo mirándome fijamente. —Te hizo mal, se hicieron mucho daño como para que ahora traten de vivir la historia de las perdices felices. Debes madurar, hijo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Tu hermana me dijo que te veías muy decidido en seguir con ella, Tanya dice lo contrario. Me dijo que estaba enojada contigo porque no le habías contado que todo ese viaje a Los Ángeles era por Bella y no por trabajo.

—No lo digas tan fuerte, no pretendo hacer una escena aquí en casa con Zafrina.

—Tanya adora a Zafrina —dijo mi madre volviendo a la labor culinaria. —Rose la odia. Argumentó que tu novia solo está contigo por interés y que solo hasta hace poco tiempo se dio cuenta.

—Le conviene ser mi novia —dije, aunque la gran culpa de que Zafrina fuera así era mía. —Aunque al comienzo deje que fuera así, necesitaba estar con alguien solo por estar.

—¿Usaste a Zafrina? —preguntó más alarmada. —Por Dios, Edward, ¿tan mal te crié?

—Lo sé, soy una real basura.

—No lo eres, pero estás muy mal enfocado —dijo al momento que se acercó para sentarse frente a mí. —Zafrina me cae bien, al menos conmigo ha sido una buena persona.

—Porque quiere que le agrades, por eso —hice una pausa. —No niego que en algún momento pensé que si me lo proponía podría tener una relación estable con ella, hasta con matrimonio e hijos, pero no tenemos esa visión… o al menos hay ciertas actitudes de ella que me hacen creer que no podríamos seguir ese rumbo juntos.

—¿Y Bella sí? Siempre dejó en claro que no quería tener hijos contigo —dijo. —¿Por qué sería una buena mujer para ti?

—No importa eso, la amo —dije con suma sinceridad. —Sé que con el tiempo ya no pensará igual, ni siquiera sé si sigue pensando de la misma forma sobre la maternidad. Y vamos, ese no es el tema principal. Necesito a Bella.

—No, estás obsesionado con ella.

—No lo estoy, mamá —dije subiendo el tono de mi voz. —De verdad la quiero y mucho.

—¿Qué pasa si lo vuelven a intentar y aún así no funciona? ¿Vas a volver a buscarla una y otra vez? —preguntó poniendome en aprietos, ¿sería así? No, no puede volver a ser así. —Lo intentaron dos veces, Edward, dos veces. Una vez fue menos mediática y mucho menos fuerte, pero pasaste un mes completo encerrado en tu departamento porque ella no estaba de acuerdo contigo. Bella te supo dominar, sobretodo la segunda vez, y creo que no quieres que te recuerde por qué terminaron la segunda vez.

—Esta vez no es lo mismo, mamá.

—Ciertamente no es a causa de la misma circunstancia, pero otra vez están forzando lo que ya está muerto.

—No, no estamos forzando nada. De verdad la amo, y sé que me ama.

—Rosalie cree que deberías volver con Bella —dijo volviendo a calmarse. —No sé si ustedes están mal o qué.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a Bella?

—Eres mi hijo, mi hijo menor y me es difícil no querer protegerte siempre que pueda. Vi con mis propios ojos cómo sufriste aquella vez, vi la manera en que te hizo daño, no puedes negarme que no lo hizo. Yo no quiero verte mal otra vez a causa de una mujer —dijo tomando mis manos mientras con sus pulgares realizaba un masaje circular. Gesto que hacía cada vez que me ponía a llorar cuando niño.

—Sé que me hizo daño, pero también se lo hice —dije recordando con detalles todo lo que ha pasado en nuestra historia. —No me defiendas tanto, no soy un mal hombre pero también le hice daño.

—Ya no sé qué decirte, pero si estás tan decidido en estar con Bella y crees que es lo correcto entonces hazlo —dijo soltando mis manos para abrazarme. —Me cuesta pensar en que te vuelvan a hacer daño.

—Te entiendo, mamá, pero también quiero ser feliz y creeme que ahora no lo soy.

—Solo te diré que si quieres comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, debes hablar con Zafrina —dijo mirándome fijamente, debía hacerlo. Era el consejo certero que me estaba dando mi madre y si no lo hacía ahora me acobardaría. Ya era un hombre, hecho y derecho.

—¿Ahora?

—Mientras antes lo hagas será mejor. No te gusto que te hicieran daño, ahora no aplaces más el daño que le harás a otra persona.

—No quería que esto fuera así —dije apesadumbrado.

—Es el costo de nuestras decisiones, Edward. Y has decidido esto, hazlo bien.

—Después de la cena, no quiero arruinar nada.

—Está bien, no me cabe todavía todo esto dentro de la cabeza, pero espero que si lo estás pensando y si es lo que quieres, te apoyaré. Solo te pido que hagas las cosas bien, si Bella te vuelve a hacer daño se las verá conmigo —dijo mamá sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. —Has crecido tan rápido, no puedo creer que antes tus problemas se resumían en que detestabas en que tus hermanas te vistieran de princesa, y ahora se trata sobre problemas amorosos.

—Me encantaría tener esos problemas en vez de los de ahora, pero no se puede volver atrás y creo que se aplica a lo que estoy viviendo. No puedo volver atrás, solo debo arreglar las cosas.

—Me encantaría que volvieras a ser mi pequeño Edward, aunque siempre lo serás, y por eso quiero que tomes buenas decisiones.

—Gracias, mamá.

Las epifanías se definen como manifestaciones o apariciones de algo de manera repentina, y mi madre había aparecido para colaborar en tal demostración. Era tiempo de desechar las malas vibras, de quitar esta toxicidad que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro y que no me dejaba avanzar. Me estaba oxidando, me estaba olvidando de vivir. Estaba dejando que mi mente y cuerpo funcionaran de manera mecánica, para darle en el gusto a los demás olvidando preguntarle a mi alma si lo que estábamos haciendo estaba bien.

Los errores se alimentaban de nuestras malas decisiones, de la gente que nos rodeaba, de las malas influencias. Se alimentaban de la miseria de cada humano, de lo peor que podíamos crear con nuestras acciones. Los errores estaban sobrevalorados en esta vida, los cometes, te arrepientes y se olvidan. Pero nadie recuerda que dejan una marca, más notoria en unas personas que en otras. Nos marcan y permean sin querer queriendo la coraza que se forma luego del daño. Bella y yo habíamos buscado la misma materia prima para crear esa defensa ante las nuevas experiencias, no dejaríamos que otras personas hicieran lo mismo con nosotros, y le hicimos de igual forma daño a los demás. Nos hicimos daño, y seguramente esta dificultad para estar juntos era el karma que debíamos pagar. Nadie nos explicó que el infierno no llegaba al momento de morir, llegaba en plena felicidad, cuando menos lo esperabas.

El error se criaba en nuestro ser y cuando ya se siente maduro para debutar lo hace, destroza todo lo que ve a su paso, dejando la tristeza como mejor amigo. El error nos ocupa como canales para transmitir el daño, nos usa, nos lava la mente. Somos la esponja que absorbe toda maldad, suelta la suciedad y luego se queda sin nada más que la culpa. Con la miseria impregnada en la carne. Nada huele bien, nada se siente bien. Ya la has cagado, has vuelto todo lo bueno en mierda. El error cega nuestros sentidos, no nos deja ver la realidad porque premedita todo, deja que veas el desastre cuando ya lo has hecho y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo.

Dar el siguiente paso era saber colocar el ungüento que dejaría invisible las cicatrices de nuestros errores. Bella era mi corrector y yo el suyo. El siguiente paso era renacer dentro de la mala hierba, saber que podemos salir airosos esta vez y que nada podría derribar este amor. Tenía que recobrar el corazón de Bella completamente, debía demostrarle que los errores eran historia pasada en lo nuestro, que no había primera oportunidad sin tercer intento. La tercera era la vencida, esta vez funcionará. Esta vez seríamos ella y yo en contra del mundo.

**Si, puedes llamarme. Acabo de llegar a París. **Después de dos horas de haberle enviado el texto, Bella había respondido. Había dado una señal a mi moribundo corazón. Otra vez, me sentía fuera de mi cuerpo alentado por la valentía que debía obtener y más bien la seriedad para romper de una vez por todas con Zafrina. La señal de Bella también era parte del aliento que necesitaba.

La cena había estado mejor de lo que la esperaba, creo que mi hambre eterna lo agradece con creces. Solo fuimos mis padres, Zafrina y yo, por lo tanto la conversación se basó —lamentablemente— en nosotros. Era hora de partir, al inicio del fin. Tres peldaños, un camino de piedras, la reja de la entrada. La acera de la calle y ella, la conversación debía comenzar.

—¿Quieres que te lleve la maleta hasta que lleguemos a tu casa? —pregunté, haciendo el último detalle caballeroso que tendría con Zafrina.

—¿A mi casa? —preguntó confundida. —¿No se supone que iríamos a tu departamento?

—Yo iré a mi departamento, tu te quedarás en el tuyo —dije comenzando a caminar y agarrando su maleta antes de que me contestara. —Vamos, camina.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó contrariada. —Deberías ser más amable. Desde que viste a esa zorra que me tratas como si fueras un conocido mío, te recuerdo que somos novios.

—No vuelvas a decirle así a Bella —dije un tanto exaltado. Esto comenzaría mal. —Creo que ya es tiempo de que paremos con esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres romper conmigo? —preguntó teatralmente en medio de la calle. —No puedes romper conmigo, ni se te ocurra.

—¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a amenazar? —pregunté a la defensiva y lancé su maleta al suelo. —No tengo miedo ya, no me interesa si vas y ventilas todo lo que quieras sobre mí. No me interesa si dices que lo nuestro fue un trato al comienzo, nada me importa.

—¿Ya no me quieres? —preguntó comenzando a hacerse la víctima. —¿Es que acaso ver a esa mujer te hizo pensar las cosas otra vez?

—Desde mucho antes que lo sé —dije volviendo a caminar. —Por favor, camina, no quiero dar un espectáculo en medio de la calle.

—No, no quiero caminar —dijo cruzándose de brazos. —¿Es por ella?

—Es por mí… y es por ella —dije sincerandome, ya no había nada que ocultar. —Si fui a Los Ángeles es porque la fui a visitar, si viajé hasta acá fue para corroborar que de verdad la necesito.

—¿Qué? ¿La fuiste a ver a ella? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí con ganas de golpearme. —¿Me has mentido todo este tiempo pedazo de mierda? —dijo mientras intentaba darme cachetadas.

—Compórtate, tranquilízate —dije mientras la controlaba tomándola desde las muñecas. —Ya no te amo, no tiene sentido que estemos juntos.

—Me utilizaste, solo me usaste como un juguete —dijo enfurruñada. —Te odio, Edward, te odio —dijo al momento en que se puso a llorar como una loca. —Edward, no puedes hacerme esto, no por ella.

—Tu también me utilizaste y vaya que te sirvió mi existencia —dije intentando sonar certero y calmado. —Zafrina, debe ser así, ya no es sano que sigamos con esto —dije con más calma. —Sabes que esto comenzó de una extraña forma, fue como un acuerdo en conjunto. Te quise, no lo voy a negar. Pensé que podría tener algo bueno contigo, pero no puedo forzar a mi corazón a amar a alguien que no puedo.

—Me rompes el corazón, Edward —dijo mirándome con rencor. —No puedo creer que sigas pensando en Bella, después de todo lo que te hizo.

—Simplemente esto es más fuerte de lo que pensaba —dije alejándome un poco de ella. —No me mereces ni te merezco, estamos forzando algo que no debe ser.

—Edward, yo te amo… no te imaginas cuanto —dijo abrazándome con fuerza. —No me dejes.

—Zafrina, esto debe ser así, necesitas estar con alguien que te ame, yo no puedo —dije alejándome de mi sosteniendola desde los hombros. —Entiende, te estoy haciendo un favor.

—Eres un hipócrita, te odio —dijo mientras lloraba a mares. Estaba tan enfocado en terminar esta relación lo más rápido que pudiera que había bloqueado mis sentimientos. No dejaría que la compasión me nublara, debía ser duro. —Odio a esa puta de Bella.

—Te dije que no la volvieras a tratar así —dije agarrándola con fuerza desde la muñeca. —No te atrevas.

—Te haré la vida imposible, Edward Cullen —dijo con ira. —No te desharás tan rápido de mi. Pagarás cada cosa que me has hecho.

—Zafrina, haz lo que quieras. Es tu palabra en contra de la mía, hagas lo que hagas no podrás hacer que te vuelva a amar, esto se acabó —exclamé con furia, ya no tenía ganas de controlarme, menos cuando pensaba en hacernos la vida imposible. —Esto se acabó, entiendelo.

—Vete a la mierda, ten calma por ahora porque pronto sabrás de mi —dijo apuntándome con el dedo. —Esto no se quedará de esta manera.

—Como quieras —dije tomando mi bolso y partiendo en dirección opuesta. Ya no había nada de lo que hablar, había dicho lo que debía decir en pocas palabras. Sabía que ocasionaría esta reacción en ella y que tendría que cargar con las consecuencias. Pero como dije, jamás lo que ella diga o haga cambiara mis sentimientos por Bella.

Caminé rápidamente hasta mi departamento. Caminando eran unos treinta minutos desde la casa de mis padres. Tenía tiempo para pensar y para poder sacar esta ira de mi cuerpo. Quizás podría llamar a Bella mientras la noche caía sobre mi cabeza. Esa sería una buena forma de ponerme de mejor humor. Celular, botón, hola felicidad…

—¿Aló? ¿Edward? — Bella, mi bella y hermosa Bella había contestado de inmediato. ¿Estaría esperando mi llamada?

—Bella, soy yo —dije sonriente, como si ella hubiese caído desde el cielo sobre mis brazos. —Te tengo buenas noticias, aunque aún me siento un tanto enfadado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada. —No quiero más problemas, Edward.

—Acabo de romper con Zafrina —dije con demasiada emoción, como un niño que cuenta una nueva hazaña a sus amigos. Hubo una larga pausa, y tuve miedo de que todo se pusiera pies para arriba otra vez. —¿Bella? Dime algo, por favor.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Edward? —preguntó en un grito ahogado.

—No, no es ninguna broma —dije demasiado emocionado. —Fue extraño, pero lo hice.

—No me mientas, no quiero saber que de verdad sigues con ella —dijo ahora menos impactada. —¿Es verdad?

—Sí, ya habrá tiempo para explicar todo con detalles —dije agitadamente por la caminata nocturna. —Ahora voy a mi departamento.

—Quédate allí, Edward —dijo con voz apagada. —Creo que deberías tomarte unos días para pensar y luego ver si de verdad quieres esto.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque todo lo que has hecho últimamente ha sido consecuencia de tus impulsos —dijo pareciendo muy tranquila, como si esto fuera lo mejor que debía hacer en este momento. Seguir el serio consejo que me estaba dando Bella.

—Puede ser, pero ahora no es impulso —dije a modo de defensa. —Esta vez es algo que te puedo asegurar.

—No viajes, Edward, toma con calma esto —dijo bajando el tono de voz. —Ya habrá tiempo para conversar y sabrás si de verdad quieres esto.

—¿Y tú quieres esto? —pregunté con curiosidad, a la larga eso era lo que me importaba saber. Si ella quería, podía tomar las riendas del destino y solo dejar a andar este amor.

—Siempre lo he querido, pero no quiero que sea un impulso —dijo como lamentándose. —Te quiero, Edward, pero es mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo.

—¿Para qué vamos a perder más tiempo?

—No es perder el tiempo, es solo pensar.

—No necesito pensarlo más porque ya sé lo que voy a decidir. No va a cambiar por el tiempo que me tome para pensar, la respuesta siempre será la misma —dije mientras la noche caía con rapidez, los faroles estaban encendidos y sentía que eran el único calor artificial que ahora me cobijaba.

—Edward… —suspiró. —Mejor hablamos mañana.

—¿Por qué? No me dejes hablando solo —dije apresurado. —Estoy por llegar a casa, haré otra maleta y buscaré el primer vuelo a París que encuentre.

—¿Por qué la rapidez, Edward?

—Porque estamos tan cerca y necesito verte, ¿Acaso no quieres que esto resulte?

—Si, pero solo espera un día, Edward —dijo exasperada. —Solo espera, no me moveré.

—Está bien, seré paciente —dije más desanimado que al comiendo de esta conversación. —Iré a descansar, buenas noches.

—Espera —dijo antes de que cortara la triste llamada. —No te estoy negando, es solo que necesito procesar ciertas cosas. Si te entregué ese papel en el avión es porque creo, o más bien, Alice cree que si se han dado las cosas de esta forma es por algo.

—Alice siempre ha tenido una cierta intuición con las cosas —sonreí.

—Sí, algo tiene —dijo riendo bajito. —No puedo creer que vaya a ser de esta forma, te he dado por perdido desde hace mucho y no puedo entender ciertas cosas.

—Ya habrá tiempo para resolver todas esas dudas, Bella.

—¿Entonces es así de simple… ya está todo resuelto? ¿Seremos felices?

—No creo que pueda darte esa respuesta. Otras veces lo hice, te prometí algo de lo que yo no era dueño. Terminamos, nos forzamos, nos odiamos y nos faltamos el respeto un millón de veces, y cada vez te prometí hacerte feliz. Obviamente quiero hacerte feliz, pero solo dejaré que las cosas fluyan, Bella.

—Eso suena mejor —dijo y supuse que sonreía. —De todas formas no creo que esto se arregle solamente con la ruptura que acabas de tener.

—Zafrina hará algo, estoy seguro.

—¿De las víboras más villanas tuviste que buscarte a la peor? No comprendo, hubieses pensando en el plan B.

—¿Y cuál era el plan B?

—Que sabías que volverías a mí, y por ende deberías haberte buscado a alguien menos avasalladora.

—¿Siempre lo supiste?

—¿Que volveríamos? No, pero podía pasar.

—Porque jamás has dejado de amarme, ¿cierto? —pregunté mientras sonreía como idiota.

—No seas engreído, era solo un plan B, por si las cosas se daban vueltas.

—Estoy llegando a casa, según tus recientes órdenes debería cortarte y pensar, así que adiós, Bella.

—No, no cuelgues —pidió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora debería hacerte caso?

—Porque sí, solo porque sí, Edward Cullen —dijo bufando. —Supongo que Alice es la que me motiva a seguir hablando.

—¿Alice ha estado escuchando todo esto?

—Sí, estoy entre hablar contigo o mirar un programa de televisión sobre moda —dijo como si ese panorama fuese el peor castigo del planeta. —Solo no cortes, siento mi bipolaridad. Pero Alice no estaba a comienzo de la conversación contigo y prefería irme a dormir y… pensar.

—Pero Alice sabe que tenía que llegar porque ve el futuro.

—No le digas, porque luego anda diciendo que de verdad tiene ciertos poderes mentales. Dice que su intuición es algo más allá de lo normal.

—Hace mucho que no estaba en mi departamento —dije una vez que entre a la sala. El frío de la calle se había contrastado con un leve calor dentro de la casa. Encendí las luces y busqué de inmediato la cocina, debía comer. —Quizás deberías venir para ver el desastre que tengo.

—No creo que sea bueno, de seguro te estaría reprendiendo por eso —dijo riendo. —Eres un desorden.

—Falta una mano femenina aquí —sugerí.

—¿Y tu ahora ex novia? ¿No hacía esas labores?

—Nah, rara vez dejaba que se quedara acá.

—¿Y qué hacían? ¿Veían sus fabulosos vídeos musicales? —preguntó con sarcasmo. —Sabes que mi gusto musical es amplio, pero ella es un tema aparte en esto de la música.

—No me preguntes sobre eso, me siento hasta un poco culpable.

—¿Por qué? Fuiste su inspiración, no deberías sentirte mal, muso Cullen —dijo riendo, mientras yo le seguía el hilo. No sé si el yogurt de mi nevera estaba en fecha, pero lo abrí y lo mezclé con un poco de cereal mientras escuchaba su bella voz. —Dime, ¿qué le encontraste?

—No sé, ¿qué le viste a Shiloh? Parece un pre púber enamorado de la chica de la televisión.

—No seas injusto, Shiloh era un buen chico, jamás me hizo hacer cosas malas —dijo tosiendo de adrede.

—Aparte de mi gran influencia como dices, creo que muchas cosas solo las hice para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Ser todo una lindsay Lohan?

—No exageres, nunca llegué a ese punto —dije mientras me lanzaba en el sofá para escucharla. —Solo me dejé llevar.

—Lo comprendo, supongo que recuerdas mi mala racha también —dijo riendo antes de que pudiera hablar. —Sé que hice que te enojaras, a la semana siguiente te hablaron de mí y tu cara fue de horror.

—¿Cuando dejaste que creyeran que tenías una relación con una chica? Como olvidarlo, Bella.

—Estaba jugando, y creo que siempre lo supiste —dijo con un tono de triunfo. —Siempre estuvimos compitiendo.

—Pero nunca comprendí cuál era el fin.

—Decirnos lo obvio —dijo poniéndose seria. —Que jamás nos olvidaríamos uno del otro.

—Hasta que de repente dejaste de darme señales —dije recordando esos días. —Dejaste de aparecer y te escabulliste en el trabajo.

—Porque me aburrí, me aburrí de verte feliz en el fondo con ella —dijo como si esto le diera rabia. —Y justo conocí a Shiloh.

—¿Lo quisiste?

—Sí —dijo dejando un silencio en nuestra conversación. —No te enojes.

—No lo estoy, solo que es raro saber que la persona que tanto amas si pudo encontrar a alguien.

—Tu lo hiciste, la llevaste a todas partes, a las alfombras rojas, a tus premieres, a tu vida.

—Debía sacarte de la cabeza de alguna manera, Bella.

—Debíamos hacerlo.

—Debíamos dar vuelta la página.

—Pero…

—¿Sabes? Te amo demasiado, y sé que todo lo que pasó fue un mal pasar, un desbarate del más raro. Pero te quiero, Bella, te quiero para estar toda la vida contigo.

—¿Aún cuando me vuelva una enojona mujer con menopausia y canas?

—Sí, supongo que tendré que buscar la forma de lidiar con eso —reímos.

—Solo espero que no sea buscandote una chiquilla de cuarta clase —dijo seriamente. —Está bien, no más bromas.

—Dormiré y sacaré pasaje en la mañana, en menos de tres horas estaré allí.

—¿Cuál es la insistencia? Pretendo pasar un mes completo en París, Edward —dijo mientras hacía callar a Alice.

—Creo que es mucho mejor pasear juntos en París, que conversar a través de un teléfono.

—¿Y la prensa? Me aterra, Edward —dijo volviendo a la preocupación. —Había olvidado un poco esto, y si volvemos será igual que antes.

—No será igual, porque no nos volveremos a esconder.

—Pero, Edward…

—¿Acaso tienes vergüenza de mi?

—No, pero siempre estarán acechandonos como cucarachas.

—¿Y crees que cambiará si nos ocultamos? Siempre será así, tú elegiste esta vida y yo también, amamos lo que hacemos y debemos lidiar con esa carga. Nada cambiará el hecho de que necesito realmente que el mundo sepa que eres mía y de nadie más.

—No dejemos que nada destruya esto, no esta vez, Edward.

—No dejaré que nosotros mismos nos destruyamos, partamos por eso.

—Tienes razón, no te voy a destruir.

—Tampoco, Bella —dije aliviado, tocando el nirvana por estas sensaciones tan buenas. —Me está entrando el sueño, creo que ya es hora de dormir. Mañana nos veremos.

—Eso espero, que tus impulsos no te detengan, no quiero desilusionarme —dijo como la misma liviandad con la que le hablaba. —Me siento bien, quiero que vengas.

—No me detendrán —prometí. —Dile a Alice que hace bien con sus poderes mentales, dile que quizás le compré la tienda Chanel completa.

—¿Para qué? Me tiene a mí, que soy la musa de Lagerfeld.

—Lo siento, reina —dije riendo. —¿Pero qué es una chica Chanel sin un chico Dior?

—Vaya, que descuido más grande he cometido, aunque estoy segura que puedes remediar ese desvarío —dijo colocando un tono coqueto.

—Seguramente sí, mañana lo sabrás.

—Te espero, Edward —dijo alegremente. —Que tengas buenas noches.

—Tu también, un beso.

—Un beso —dijo antes de cortar.

Tocar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos era tan fácil cuando has sido inspirado por la voz de la mujer que recorre tus venas a torrentes enormes. Ella sucumbía en mi alma, moviendome con ligereza, pasando por mis nervios y mis venas, metiéndose completa hasta albergarse en un hueco de mi corazón. Era puro amor lo que sentía, era nuestro momento de flotar como si nada nos importara, como si fuéramos ligeros cuál pluma.

Necesitaba respirarla, necesitaba saborearla, necesitaba de ella envolviendo mi cuerpo con su presencia. Ya no habría barreras que separen esto que sentía, el mundo podría pudrirse completo porque mi atención se centraría en ella… por siempre. No habría error, ni calamidad que pudiese nublarme jamás, ya no más. Necesitaba sentirme como aquella vez, en aquel balcón, cuando tocaba la punta del cielo con mis dedos, estaba en la gloria con ella…

_La ovación luego de lograr algo que esperabas tanto hacer, se podía dividir en dos simples partes: los que estaban realmente orgullosos de ti o los que envidiaban tu triunfo. Este sub mundo de frivolidad estaba hecho de esos dos tipos de humanos, y la facilidad con que se podía oscilar entre uno y otro era enorme. Solo quedaba en uno el poder de elegir hacia donde virar, hacia donde enfocar tus metas. Más allá de un amor que había crecido más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, nos habíamos prometido estar allí o hacer el intento de siempre acompañarnos cuando los nervios flaquearan nuestras rodillas. Ese lazo es el que nos había unido, el que habíamos pactado sin notarlo porque a la larga eso es lo que queríamos de una relación: estabilidad y apoyo. _

_Las vueltas de la vida nos tenía a los dos disfrutando de este momento que era muy venidero para nuestras carreras, era un subidón a una nueva escala en esta etapa. Nos habíamos esforzado para borrar un poco lo que nos dejó aquel rol protagónico juvenil, y aunque no negaba que gracias a eso la había conocido, era bueno buscar nuevos horizontes que colocaran nuestro trabajo en la tanda de lo serio. n_

_Los ojos de Bella brillaban más que todas las luces que habían a nuestro alrededor, el color de sus ojos se escondían bajo una película de lágrimas que solo con pestañear brotarían para viajar por sus mejillas. Una ola de aplausos se había depositado en la sala una vez finalizada la película de mi chica, y aunque su atención se podía ir hacia cualquier parte con tan buena aceptación, su mirada solo estaba enfocada en la mía. El orgullo podía tapar mis poros, porque no podía más de felicidad por Bella, todos habían quedado maravillados con la película. Ella ya se enteraría de mi opinión al respecto, por ahora solo podía demostrarle que estaba infinitamente orgulloso de ella y que mis ganas de abrazarla para felicitarla crecían cada vez más. Deje que otros la abrazaran antes, sus compañeros de reparto, los productores y todos aquellos que estuvieron trabajando para que aquel filme saliera de maravilla. _

_Victoria se acercó a mi costado, quien parecía igual o más emocionada que yo. —Dime que no estuvo fenomenal, ¿ah? _

—_No te imaginas lo orgulloso que estoy —dije esperando a que al fin dejaran de abrazar tanto a Bella para poder hacerlo yo. _

—_Te creo, Edward —dijo Victoria esperando con las mismas ansias para felicitar a Bella. —En una hora más comenzará la after party, ¿crees que Bella quiera ir? _

—_Espero que sí, y si no quiere la tendré que convencer —dije mientras observaba lo feliz que ella se veía. —Tiene que aceptar a modo de celebración. _

—_No sé, no sé, si aparezco me verás —mencionó Bella a uno de sus compañeros mientras se acercaba a mí. —Además estoy cansada. _

—_No puedes ser aguafiestas esta noche, cariño —dije abriéndole los brazos a mi Bella. _

—_Oh, Edward —dijo lanzándose a mis brazos olvidando lo que estaba diciendo. —No me obligues a ir. _

—_Te obligaré porque debemos celebrar —dije meciendo sus rizos. —Te felicito, mi amor, estuviste perfecta —dije volviendo a abrazarla para estrecharla con fuerza a mí. _

—_Ow, gracias, de verdad que estaba nerviosa —dijo rodeando mi cintura. —¿De verdad te gustó? _

—_¿Te mentiría? _

—_No —dijo en contra de mi pecho. —Me importa mucho tu aprobación. _

—_Tienes mi aprobación, estuviste increíble y por eso debemos celebrar —dije mientras me separaba de ella para observarla. —Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. _

—_Ay, Edward —dijo volviendo a abrazarme para sollozar un poquito. —No dejes que me vean llorando —dijo mientras metía sus manos bajo mi chaqueta. _

—_Edward, ya has tenido suficiente, dejame felicitar a mi chica —dijo Victoria separandonos abruptamente. Bella abrazó vigorosamente a Victoria mientras ambas soltaban lágrimas de emoción. —Te felicito, Bella —murmuró con afecto. _

—_Podríamos pedir algo rico para que nos lleven a la habitación y descansar —dijo Bella uniendo su mano a la mía como un acto magnético. —Ya he tenido más atención de la necesaria. _

—_No, iremos a cenar en la after party —dije abrazándola para dejarle un beso en la frente. —Luego nos iremos a descansar. _

—_¿Solo cenar y nos vamos? _

—_Sí, solo será un rato —prometí. —Victoria también vendrá —dije en su dirección. Bella al ver que Victoria también quería asistir se animó más. _

_Caminamos de la mano sin importar las miradas curiosas, creo que aquel momento tan emocionante nos había llenado de tantas buenas vibras que nada más importaba. Nos metimos entre la gran cantidad de personas que se había acumulado en la entrada de la sala de proyección, lo bueno es que pasaríamos un poco más desapercibidos. —Edward, necesito cambiarme de ropa antes de cenar —dijo pegándose a mí como si buscara protección. _

—_Está bien, amor —dije agarrando su mano con fuerza. Victoria se colocó delante de nosotros, haciendo que se abriera un poco de camino. No podía negar que le tenía un cariño enorme a Victoria, era como esa madre que no teníamos cerca ni Bella ni yo. _

_Había elegido esta profesión consciente de las consecuencias de ser una imagen pública, desde que era un adolescente comprendí que siempre iban a querer saber más y más de mi vida. Nunca pensé que la situación empeoraría al estar en una relación, nunca pensé que estarían sobre nosotros todo el tiempo. Era agotador y mucho más mientras intentábamos salir del mar de fotógrafos y periodistas que preguntaban mil cosas. Algunos muy profesionales se remitieron a preguntar sobre la película, Bella era el centro de la atención en este momento. Sin embargo, no faltaron los que comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre nuestra relación. ¿Acaso nunca se iban a cansar de fastidiar? _

_Una vez fuera del teatro entramos a un auto que apareció maravillosamente de la nada, de seguro esto era obra de Victoria. Bella se acurrucó en mis brazos mientras tiritaba levemente por el frío. Deseé que este viaje solo fuera uno de placer, podríamos pasear disfrazados de alguna manera divertida, conocer los lugares más recónditos de París juntos, dejar un candado a modo de promesa de amor en el famoso puente y darnos un beso inolvidable en la torre Eiffel. Deseaba sentirme libre junto a ella, deseaba ser normal dentro de la pseudo realidad en que podíamos vivir. _

—_Cinco minutos y vuelvo —dijo Bella una vez que llegamos a la recepción del hotel. _

_Un rato después ya estábamos caminando hacia la terraza en que se estaba celebrando la buena racha por la que había pasado On the road. Nos mezclamos entre la gente, saludando y riendo. Bella se alejó para hablar un rato con unos amigos mientras junto a Victoria nos quedamos en una amena conversación al tiempo en que los mozos se metían entremedio ofreciendo ricos aperitivos. Bella apareció de repente tomando mi mano, la abracé y nos quedamos allí un momento mientras escuchábamos a los demás, siendo parte de un momento tranquilo. Cenamos en una mesa apartada, cerca de un balcón junto a Victoria que no paraba de hablar y a un buen amigo de nosotros. _

_Si había algo bueno de las after party era que nunca habían fotógrafos curiosos, jamás de los jamases teníamos que escondernos. Era con mucha suerte el único lugar en que públicamente podíamos actuar como si nada. Bella sabía que adoraba cuando eso sucedía, me gustaba que todos vieran que ella era mi novia, y que nada ni nadie me detendría a hacerle cariño, a tomarla de la mano o besarla. _

—_¿Vamos al balcón? —me preguntó Bella antes de que pudiera contestarle, agarré mi botella de cerveza y la seguí. _

—_¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté una vez que nos quedamos en el balcón. _

—_Nada, solo te quería para mí —dijo sonriendo, seguido del brillo de sus ojos que resaltaba en esta noche especial. La rodeé con mi brazo para acercarla y poder besarla en la frente como tanto me gustaba hacerlo._

—_¿Te dije que te veías muy bonita hoy? —pregunté al tiempo en que me miró tímidamente. —¿Qué? Sabes que debo repetírtelo cada vez que quiera —sonreí. _

—_Solo que exageras más de lo normal —dijo riendo. —Gracias por acompañarme —dijo volviendo a abrazarme. Hoy andábamos más melosos que los demás días, como dos gatos pequeños que necesitan juguetear uno con el otro. _

—_¿Cómo no iba a estar? Esto era muy importante, para los dos lo es, no creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles —dije mientras sobaba tiernamente la espalda de Bella. _

—_Ya me tocará a mí verte —dijo tirando de mi chaqueta para que me acercara a ella, mientras pensaba en darle un pequeño beso. _

—_¿Por qué corres la cara?_

—_Siento que nos observan —dijo manteniendo sus puños firmes en el borde de mi chaqueta. Solo dejé otro beso en su frente y comencé a escuchar el sermón de siempre. _

—_Sabes que me cuesta que nos vean en público y que nos miren como bichos raros —dijo divagando. _

—_No quiero que hablemos de eso, lo estamos pasando bien para ponernos densos con esta conversación —dije mirándola de frente. —Nadie nos mira ni nos graba, ni nada. _

—_Espero que no, creo que solo ando un poco perseguida —sonrió y pareció calmarse un poco más. —Tengo que contarte un pequeño secreto. _

—_¿Qué cosa? —pregunté asombrado mientras Bella se colocaba en puntillas para decirme al oído su secreto. _

—_Te amo mucho —dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba mis manos en su cintura. —Y juro que te dejaré las bolas negras si nos llegan a grabar. _

—_Ouch —dije mientras reíamos, luego me puse serio para dar paso a una cara de completo asombro. —No puedes hacerme eso… ¡No podríamos tener hijos! —exclamé mientras la agarraba de los hombros. —¿Comprendes? Bolas negras, no hijos —dije negando teatralmente mientras movía sus hombros al mismo ritmo. Bella reía audiblemente, luego se colocó seria. _

—_No te preocupes, podemos adoptar niños —dijo fulminandome con la mirada. —Ya estás advertido. _

—_Pero quiero que tengamos hijos nuestros —dije haciendo un puchero. _

—_¿Pequeños Edward corriendo por la casa? ¿Te das cuenta del terremoto que tendríamos dentro de la casa? —preguntó siguiendo el hilo de nuestra absurda conversación. _

—_No, quiero a muchas pequeñas Bella corriendo por la casa así —dije haciendo el gesto técnico, como pequeñas niñas corriendo. —Siguiendo a su padre de un lado a otro. _

—_Dejando todo un desorden en la casa —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Ya lo veo venir, Edward. _

—_Dirían "mami, mami, papi no me deja jugar con el celular, maaaaami" —dije imitando a un niña con gestos exagerados. —Serían todo un desorden, un adorable desorden, Bella. _

—_Convence a tener hijos primero._

—_Debemos, de aquí a unos años más, piensalo —dije poniéndome serio. —¿O acaso no quieres?_

—_Si quiero, pero de verdad me pone nerviosa la idea —dijo sonriendo. —¿De verdad me imaginas con una panza enorme pareciendo una morsa? _

—_Como una morsa no, pero te verás tierna —dije agarrando sus manos. —Tendremos unos hijos hermosos. _

—_Claro, porque los engendraré yo —dijo sonriendo triunfadoramente. _

—_Oh, claro, como olvidar ese detalle —dije levantando mis manos. —Diablos, Bella, eres tan especial —dije al tiempo en que bebía de mi cerveza. _

—_¿Bella? —preguntó el guardaespaldas de Bella interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. —Perdonen la intromisión. _

—_No te preocupes —dije relajadamente. _

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó animosamente Bella. —¿Es hora de irnos?_

—_No, solo pasaba a preguntar si necesitas de mí aún. _

—_Oh, no, si te quieres ir a descansar, ve —dijo con amabilidad. _

—_Bien —dijo sonriendonos a ambos. —Mañana a las ocho de la mañana estaré listo. _

—_Esta bien, buenas noches —dijo Bella mientras me quitaba la botella de cerveza para beber. _

—_Otra vez solos —dije sugestivamente cuando su guardaespaldas se fue. Bella me observó con la misma mirada picara y solo aproveché para acercarme a darle un beso en la boca. Quería tanto pasarme horas besándola sin que nadie nos interrumpiera. Bella llegó y me alejó empujandome. _

—_Te dije que aquí no, Edward —dijo medio contrariada porque lanzó su brazo y me volvió a acercar para quedarnos juntos mientras nos mecíamos tontamente. _

—_¿Te quedarás en mi cuarto? —pregunté medio ensoñado con este vaivén dulce. _

—_Si quieres de mi compañía…_

—_Sí, si quiero —dije mientras me volteaba en dirección a su cuello para olerla. —Las noches en París son heladas y harto que te he extrañado. _

—_También, Edward —dijo dulcemente. —Quiero dormir acurrucada a tu lado. _

—_Deberían darme un premio, porque cada vez que bebes cerveza conmigo te pones así de cariñosa. _

—_Mmm —dijo dejándome un beso en la mejilla. Justo a tiempo cuando algunos conocidos vinieron a despedirse de nosotros. _

—_¿Victoria, ya te vas? —le preguntó Bella a ella cuando se acercó a nosotros. _

—_No, venía a decirles algo —dijo seriamente. _

—_¿Qué pasa? —pregunté curioso. _

—_Parece que hay paparazzis fotografiando —dijo lentamente. Bella de inmediato se sentó para que no fuera vista y me quedó mirando divertidamente. _

—_¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté. _

—_Contactos míos —dijo Victoria. Comencé a divisar hacia algún lugar por si había alguien, pero con lo oscuro de la noche poco se podía divisar. _

—_¿Qué tanto habrán grabado? —preguntó Bella. _

—_No lo sé, espero que no mucho —dijo Victoria. —Pensé que todo este sector estaba bien resguardado. _

—_Creo que ya vi donde están —dije divisando algo de lejos. —Creo que seremos primera plana en internet mañana —dije mientras bebía de mi cerveza para agacharme y quedar sentado al lado de Bella. _

—_Bolas negras tendrás mañana, Edward —dijo Bella fulminandome con la mirada. —Te amo, estúpido de mi corazón. _

—_¿Ves? Igual me quieres —dije besando su frente, nuevamente. _

_._

Me había quedado dormido pensando en ese recuerdo, había despertado recordando esas sensaciones. Esos días respirabamos amor puro, habíamos establecido algo tan bello aquella noche que nunca pensé que terminaríamos odiandonos. Si la vida nos estaba otorgando una nueva oportunidad en la misma ciudad de esa vez, es porque el destino así lo quería.

El aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle había presenciado mi llegada a la ciudad, estaba tan emocionado que aún no recapacitaba en lo que me quedaba por hacer. Tomar mi equipaje, pedir un taxi y correr hacia su habitación. Tenía un poco de nervios, ansias y amor apretujado en mi ya débil corazón. Sabía que las últimas palabras intercambiadas tenían como promesa juntarnos y reconciliarnos. Ya no había nada que opacara nuestro camino, nada se debía interponer.

Subí débilmente en el taxi, pensando en todas las opciones de nuestro encuentro, en los recuerdos y en la suerte. Echar la suerte al destino era complicado, quizás lo único seguro eran nuestros sentimientos, los acontecimientos estaban ligados al azar. Nuestra historia respaldaba muchas cosas, el tiempo también… este amor era interminable, quizás medio tormentoso, pero mi vida sin ella si que era una tormenta permanente.

—Buenos días, caballero —dijo deteniendome la recepcionista del hotel. —¿Tiene alguna reservación?

—No, quiero hacerla de inmediato —dije apresurado. —Algo sencillo.

—Está bien —dijo dirigiéndose a la computadora. —Hay una habitación disponible, la C04.

—Está bien, la tomaré —dije entregando mi tarjeta de crédito mientras sacaba mi celular para llamar a Bella.

—Aquí está su llave, señor —dijo la chica mientras le agradecía con un gesto vago. Comencé a llamar a Bella insistentemente, pero no contestaba, no daba ninguna señal de vida. ¿Se habrá ido?

¿Se habrá arrepentido?

Subí por las escaleras lentamente, esperando a que me contestara de una vez por todas. Mi corazón latía apresurado, haciendo pedazos antes de tiempo. Bella no contestaba, cada llamada pasaba al buzón de voz y mis ganas de desfallecer se acrecentaban. ¿Estaba exagerando? Solo podía responder a mis dudas llegando a su habitación.

—Edward —exclamó Alice asombrada. —¿De verdad estás aquí?

—No, la verdad es un fantasma —dije con pocos ánimos.

—Pero qué antipatía —dijo para luego sonreír. —Bella me dijo que me comprarías lo que yo quisiera.

—Lo pensaré, Alice —dije más animado para abrazarla y saludarla. —¿Dónde está Bella?

—Está allí dentro en su habitación —dijo apuntando hacia la puerta. —Yo iré a comprar unos café starbucks, nos aburrimos del café francés.

—Te esperaremos —dije.

—Bella te está esperando —dijo Alice más entusiasmada. —No ha parado de hablar de ti desde que hablaron anoche.

—¿En serio? —pregunté emocionado.

—Sí —dijo saltando, era como una niña pequeña. —No la hagas sufrir, está muy ilusionada, Edward.

—No hagas que me espere más entonces —dije dejando a Alice para entrar en la habitación.

Bella estaba sentada en un gran sofá de cara a la ventana mientras leía una revista, parecía relajada. Llevaba unos jeans y una remera holgada, los pies descalzos y el cabello alocado… Bella, hermosa mía.

—¿Bella? —pronuncié su nombre casi sin voz. Ya estaba aquí, yo estaba aquí, las cosas estaban hechas. Ella se volteó a verme para desplegar la sonrisa que me hacía falta para recobrar la conciencia, lo peor ya había pasado.

—Edward —exclamó Bella dejando la revista a un lado para correr a mis brazos. —Pensé que no llegarías.

—Promesas son promesas —dije sin soltarla.

—Ya no hay más tregua, Edward —dijo mirándome con dulzura. —Al menos entre nosotros dos.

—Supongo —dije encogiendome de hombros. —Ya habrá tiempo para comenzar, por ahora solo estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa.

—Debería dejarte las bolas negras por hacerme pasar por todo esto —dijo dejando a un lado su bella sonrisa, a lo que yo solamente reí mientras recordaba el recuerdo de anoche.

—Como quieras, solo vine a decirte que aunque me haya demorado te sigo amando —dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos. —Para siempre…

Bella se colocó de puntillas para acercarse a mi oído. —Tengo que contarte un secreto, Edward.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te amo mucho —dijo besando mi mejilla, para luego perpetuar lo dicho con ese beso que tanto había esperado. Otra vez el alma me volvía al cuerpo, mientras su nombre se grababa en mi esencia.

* * *

**La espera fue larga, lo lamento, pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo. De verdad me demoré mucho escribiendo cada detalle, cada emoción, me involucré mucho en este capítulo porque quería que se sintiera en la piel, que se sintiera real. Espero lo hayan notado. En el segundo flashback de Edward, recuerden el vídeo en que RK fue captado en el balcón esa noche en Cannes, lo traté de hacer casi casi igual a lo que hacían, sus gestos y conversaciones. Gracias por la lealtad de siempre, por esperar y seguir leyéndome. Muchas gracias, espero sus reviews, :) Saludos. **


	7. Este amor es unbroken

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Meyer. La historia es mía, mía, mía.

**Who Said To Return To You Was Wrong?**

**. **

_Este amor es "unbroken"_

**Edward**

No era el mismo verde porque ahora era uno más profundo, más oscuro.

Y no de esa oscuridad maligna que guarda rencores y penas, sino que aquel que se había cimentado fuerte en la tierra, ese color que ha madurando y echado raíces.

La observé por largos minutos hasta que ella lo notó. Una sonrisa suya había despejado el cielo nublado del día de hoy, me sentía contento de estar aquí, sintiéndome como siempre.

—Hoy tengo un montón de actividades —dijo Bella antes de saludar. —Estás en libertad de usar esta habitación mientras no esté.

—¿Libertad? —pregunté.

—Sí, es casi como un departamento. Hay buena comida y una consola wii —dijo con tranquilidad. Bella aún seguía en la cama, divagando con la mirada fija en el techo.

—No quiero quedarme aquí, prefiero salir a dar unas vueltas.

—¿Salir? Si te ven, la gente comenzará a sacar conclusiones. Todos hablarán de mí otra vez, por todas partes —dijo con cautela. —Volveré a ser el centro de atención.

—_Volveremos _a ser el centro de atención, Bella —dije enfatizando un tono de voz tenso. No podíamos seguir en el mismo círculo vicioso que llevó a pique nuestra relación. —Supongo que comprendes que mi llegada es la puerta para que esto se haga público.

—¿Público? — Bella se exaltó con esa simple palabra, abrió la colcha y se levantó tan rápido que no pude procesar bien. —No te emociones tanto, tampoco quiero airear esto por las calles.

—Volveremos a lo mismo —dije más enojado de lo que en verdad estaba. —No te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido—. Me marché antes de que la discusión se pusiera turbia, no quería empeorar las cosas cuando se suponía que comenzaría a salir todo bien.

Escuché mi nombre un par de veces antes de salir de la habitación, cuyo llamado mi cerebro prefirió hacer caso omiso.

Mierda, Bella, mierda.

¿Qué había de mal en ti?

¿O en mí?

Empezaba a divagar sobre un nuevo fracaso, aunque posiblemente me estaba doblegando demasiado rápido. Debía pensar con la mente fría, y para eso sería bueno salir a caminar. Distanciarnos un poco mientras ella trabaja.

El día no estaba completamente soleado, a pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana. un poco de frío acompañaba esta mañana.

Nueve de la mañana, como aquella mañana…

_El corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte que se confundía con el sonido de mis zapatos en el suelo. Mis piernas estaban por flaquear y mi cuerpo quería salir volando con el viento de esta lluviosa tarde. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando por las calles, quizás estaba dando vueltas en círculos porque aún no me aprendía del todo bien las direcciones de Los Angeles. _

_Caminé unos minutos más hasta que divisé la entrada a un barrio bastante lujoso, al menos al lado de algunas otras construcciones de la zona. En general Los Angeles ostentaba diamantes por todas partes, para muchos este era el mejor logro como actor: llegar a Los Angeles, quedarse aquí en medio del lujo y realizar películas blockbuster. _

_Pero qué importaba, tenía una cita con Bella Swan… a la que de seguro iba retrasado. No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que dejamos de grabar la primera película de la saga vampirica… si no recordaba bien las calles de Los Angeles menos recordaría lo anterior. De todas formas estábamos saliendo, no sé si teníamos algo oficial o solo éramos algo más que amigos. O solo amigos. _

_Bella era un tanto escurridiza, en el sentido de que podíamos pasar demasiado tiempo juntos sintiendo una rica atmosfera pero seguíamos siendo amigos. ¿Amigos hasta cuando? _

—_Llegas una hora retrasado —dijo Bella al abrir la puerta. —Y vienes todo mojado —exclamó. _

—_Tengo problemas de orientación y no tengo auto —dije encogiéndome de hombros. _

—_Ow, mejor entra antes de que agarres un resfrío —dijo al momento en que tomó mi mano para hecerme entrar. Quizás el frío no me dejaba pensar ni mover el cuerpo. —Prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente para ti. _

—_No es necesario, Bella, me colocaré al lado de la chimenea y estaré seco._

—_No seas rídiculo, Edward. Hay ropa de mi hermano que puedo prestarte —dijo mientras hablaba desde algún lugar de su casa. —No quiero que te enfermes—. En cierta parte me contentaba de que a ella le comenzara a preocupar mi existencia. _

_¿Por qué seguíamos siendo amigos?_

—_Tendré la excusa para venir otra vez a tu casa para devolver la ropa —dije. _

—_Hoy te puedes quedar a dormir aquí —dijo saliendo desde otra habitación. Traía un paño en las manos, al parecer estaba cocinando. —Mis hermanos han decidido ir a la playa. _

—_No quiero importunar, podemos comer y cuando para la lluvia vuelvo a casa—. Yo solo me estaba quedando en la zona de la amistad. _

—_Edward, esta lluvia no tiene ganas de parar —dijo caminando en mi dirección. —Sígueme, creo que debes cambiarte, pareces un polluelo mojado. _

_Seguí sus pasos, recorriendo la gran sala para llegar a la escalera, luego subimos hasta la segunda plata y nos adentramos en una habitación digna de un tornado. Aunque mi desorden siempre era peor, aún no tenía casa y mis cosas estaban desparramadas en una pequeña habitación. _

—_Tengo un par de camisas, unos pantalones… —Bella comenzaba a divagar dentro de un closet enorme, mientras yo comenzaba a enfriarme en serio. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañear. _

—_Buscaré por mi mismo, ya has hecho mucho con prestarme ropa —dije tímidamente. Bella me sonrió tiernamente y dejó que yo buscara lo que me pareciera más apropiado. Una vez que elegí una sudadera más unos pantalones noté que Bella seguía esperando atrás mío. —Me vestiré._

—_Ah, sí, debo irme —dijo Bella riendo bajito. —Estaré abajo terminando de preparar unas hamburguesas vegetarianas. _

—_Gracias —dije. Seguramente si la hubiese dejado quedarse mientras me cambiaba de ropa la tensión habría sido mucha. Quizás no era oportuno aún, ni siquiera sabía bien cuando debía besarla o algo por el estilo. No, no podía apresurar las cosas. En el fondo quería a Bella para algo en serio, no para hacerla sentir como una chica más. _

_Una vez seco y vestido baje y encontré a Bella arreglando en una pequeña mesita enfrente al televisor, un par de hamburguesas, gaseosas y papas fritas caseras. No podía haber mejor panorama de invierno que la chica que te gusta más buena comida. Luego de una maratón de películas y televisión basura, el sueño y el calor que provenía de la chimenea comenzó a hacer efecto. _

—_¿Tienes sueño? — le pregunté a Bella cuando su cabeza caía somnolientamente en mi hombro. —Deberías ir a dormir, yo puedo dormir aquí. _

—_Ni hablar —dijo en un hilo de voz. —Mejor acompáñame. _

_Bueno, tampoco me iba a negar. La seguí hasta una habitación que estaba en la primera planta, la que al parecer era la de Bella. Todo en el cuarto estaba ordenado, a menos de un par de cosas tiradas en el suelo. Bella quitó sus zapatos así que seguí su ejemplo._

—_No estés nervioso —dijo Bella, ¿A qué se refería con estar nervioso? No creo que Bella tuviera intenciones de tener sexo ahora. —Solo vamos a dormir. _

_Uf, no es que no sintiera atracción por Bella, pero debíamos ir lento. _

—_Estoy bien, Bella —dijo en un suspiro. —Solo dormiremos. _

—_Sí —dijo ella entrando en la cama. —Pero lo mínimo es que me abraces para dormir. Hoy hace frío. _

—_Eso no era necesario decirlo —dije para luego acurrucarla en mis brazos._

…

Ese era un buen recuerdo.

Esos momentos dulces del comienzo de algo que aún no termina, y que no quiere terminar.

¿Qué sería de mi sin Bella?

¿Qué sería de Bella sin mí?

No seríamos nada más que un recuerdo melancólico, un recuerdo en cada alfombra roja, un recuerdo en cada película en el tv cable, un recuerdo en cada aeropuerto.

Aunque pasen años, siempre la recordaría como el mejor momento de mi juventud. Como el sentimiento que jamás he vuelto a sentir.

Si ella se va, si ella no está no tendría rumbo, incluso con su maraña de carácter, con sus obstinados movimientos, nada sería lo mismo.

El frío de las calles se parecía mucho al de ese recuerdo. Había comenzado con frío y había terminado con el calor de sus brazos. Quizá debía buscar la manera de conversar bien con Bella y dejar de discutir por lo que pensaran los demás.

Ya no teníamos veinte años para seguir peleando por estupideces, esta vez debía ser en serio, debía ser para siempre.

Sin Zafrina rodeándome las cosas se aclaraban, no tenía esa una nube negra sobre mí. Paris se volvía un buen lugar dentro de todo, quizá no debíamos poner tantos obstáculos con Bella, solo debíamos dejarlo fluir y mi deber era hacerle entender que ya no era necesario escondernos.

Para eso mejor morir.

**Bella **

—Bella, ¿Estás poniendo atención a lo que estoy diciendo? —preguntó Alice moviendo sus manos exageradamente. Mi mente definitivamente estaba concentrada en las últimas palabras que había dicho Edward esta mañana.

—Lo siento, no ando de ánimos —dije sin más. Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo que no era para nada grave, después de todo el mundo se enteraría de nuestra relación.

—¿Es por Edward?

—Algo así —dije. Estábamos tomando un café mientras hacía una pausa para la sesión fotográfica.

—Eres el ser humano más complicado —dijo Alice. —Todo es un drama. Elegir un vestido es drama, Edward es drama, tu cabello es drama… ¡Todo!

—Eres muy melodramática —dije rodando los ojos. —No comprendes, no eres famosa, no tienes a toda esa gente encima de ti.

—Uy, lo siento, señorita famosa —dijo Alice sarcásticamente. —A veces te sientes tan importante, como si fueras de otro planeta y eso te limita a vivir.

—No me creo de esa manera.

—Claro que sí, crees que van a estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, y puede que sea verdad pero solo al comienzo. Luego se olvidarán de ustedes, deben vivir como una pareja de verdad o sino nunca sabrán lo que es verdadero amor —dijo para luego levantarse de su asiento e irse.

¿Alice tendría razón?

Nah.

Yo no me creía alguien fuera de lo normal.

¿O estábamos cayendo en un raro circuito con Edward?

_**Bella, espero que estés bien. **_

_**Deberíamos conversar, cenemos juntos esta noche. E. **_

El destino hacía de las suyas, como si él supiera que estaba pensando en él. ¿Pero en quién más podría estar pensando? No cambiaba mi postura en muchas cosas, pero no perderíamos nada en conversar para llegar a un acuerdo. Ya estábamos aquí, yo lo quería aquí conmigo, aunque necesitaba que fuera bajo mis condiciones.

Preferí despejar mi mente trabajando un poco más en una larga y ardua tarde junto a Lagerfeld. Esto de la moda era completamente extenuante y raro para mí, pero el equipo que había detrás era tan profesional y dedicado que valía mucho la pena trabajar por ello. Desde que era una niña el trabajo en estos proyectos -sobretodo de cine- habían encendido en mi la pasión por la perseverancia y el empeño. Nunca nada había sido obstáculo para mis metas, nada jamás hizo que sintiera más pasión.

Hasta que apareció Edward.

Edward había sucumbido en mi vida, creo que si había una canción que me recordaba al momento en que me enamoré de él es _Never tears us apart. _Amaba su precioso corazón, él no debía preguntar si era o no verdad, no era necesario que lo dijera: él sabía que lo amaba.

Solo que mi manera de ser era especial. Simplemente me costaba transar ciertas cosas, me costaba un montón.

¿Era yo la mala?

—Bella, debes ver esto —Alice se acercó como si hubiese visto un fantasma. En manos tenía una laptop abierta en una de esas ridículas páginas web de farándula. Quizás nos habían descubierto acá en París, quizás alguien vio que Edward llegó a mi mismo hotel. Diablos, no tuve tiempo para procesar.

Ya debíamos ser noticia en boca de todos.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —pregunté excitada. —No pongas esa cara.

Su cara solo demostraba terror, no sé si era bueno leer lo que ese lugar en línea decía. Solo por la expresión de mi amiga ya me estaba asustando.

—Solo lee —dijo acercando el aparato hacia mi.

¿Qué?

Esto debía ser una muy mala broma.

Una de las peores.

¿Es mentira, verdad?

No.

¿Un vídeo?

—No puede ser —dije agarrando mi rostro y soltando la laptop dejándola caer al suelo. —Edward no puede hacerme esto.

—Quizás es mentira, Bella.

—No, sale ella diciéndolo de su propia boca —dije. Estaba impactada. —Además hasta tu estás impactada.

—No creo que Edward te haya mentido, si fuera a convertirse en padre te lo habría dicho.

—Quizás por eso vino a París, para decírmelo antes de que lo supiera de otra fuente — Agarré mi cabeza. Esto no podía ser verdad. —Por eso quería que cenáramos esta noche para conversar.

—Amiga, pero esto no cambiará las cosas.

—Claro que lo cambia, yo no compartiré mi vida con esa otra mujer y ahora con un hijo —dije enojada. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿No debía ser yo la mujer que llevara un hijo suyo en el vientre? ¿Yo dije eso? No, debía ser mi emocional cerebro. Edward me estaba mintiendo, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo.

—Pero ustedes se aman —dijo Alice intentando rescatar lo que quedaba de laptop. —Júntense y hablen esta noche.

—No tengo nada que hablar con Edward —dije tomando mis cosas. Por suerte la sesión de la tarde había terminado. —Iré a buscar mis cosas al hotel y me iré.

—No te puedes ir.

—¿No? Claro que puedo, ya hemos terminado lo de hoy, hablaré con mi agente para que terminemos esto en otro lugar —dije secando las traicioneras lágrimas. ¿Por qué Edward?

Corrí hasta llegar a mi camerino para buscar mis pertenencias, al mismo tiempo en que una llamada de Edward se colocaba en mi móvil. Maldita sea, no seas tan descarado para llamarme ahora.

Felicidades, papá del año.

No sé cómo, pero salí del estudio y corrí por las calles.

Nunca me sentí tan libre.

Quería salir de esto.

Quería dejar de amarlo tanto.

**Edward **

Bella debía odiarme porque no fue capaz de contestar ni una de mis llamadas. Siempre me lo dijeron y no quise escuchar, pero era obvio que el día en que dejase a Zafrina ella tomaría cartas en el asunto. Y cartas con filo de cuchillo.

Inventar un falso embarazo era lo más imbécil que pudo hacer, la mentira más barata y la más creíble en estos medios. Bella debía odiarme, lo sé. La iba a perder, otra vez.

—Bella —exclamé cuando la vi entrar en la habitación del hotel. —Por favor déjame explicarte todo.

—No me toques —gritó cuando sintió mis manos rodearla. —No te atrevas o te golpeó.

—Hazlo si quieres, pero juro que no tengo nada que ver en lo que ha salido en televisión.

—¿En televisión? Está en todas partes, te felicito, serás padre —dijo con odio mientras tomaba su maleta y guardaba con furia su ropa. —No necesito de ti, no después de esto.

—Bella, te juro que es mentira.

—Eso dirás, solo para hacerte la víctima —dijo gritando. —Es obvio que debe ser tuyo ese bebé.

—No, no es mío.

—Como sea te acabas de enterar que serás padre, qué manera más romántica —dijo lanzando un par de almohadas en mi dirección. —Y créeme que esto me da asco. Haces todo este papel de enamorado, de que ya no será como antes, de que la dejaste y sales con tu paternidad.

—No lo seré, Bella, ella no está embarazada.

—A lo mejor no lo sabías, ella estaba esperando el mejor momento para decirlo.

¿Podía ser esa la opción?

¿Y si de verdad estaba embarazada?

Con eso perdería a Bella por siempre.

Para siempre.

—Adiós, Edward —dijo Bella dejando el verde de sus ojos atrás. —Me voy.

—No hagas esto, no nos hagamos esto.

—Tu estás haciendo esto difícil, Edward, me haces mal—. Bella se marchó y antes de cerrar la puerta dejó su sentencia apuñalándome. —No quiero verte más, nunca más en mi vida, Edward.

**Bella**

Te quise entero, Edward.

Te quiero, ahora y siempre.

Pero dueles tanto y tan mal, por qué.

No sabía a donde ir, no tenía a nadie en Francia con quien acudir. No quería estar con Alice, quería estar sola. Debía tomar el primer vuelo, ir a casa y escabullirme un rato, llorar hasta no respirar. Hasta olvidar a Edward.

Otra vez rompiendo este lazo, otra vez muriendo por culpa de este amor forzado. Quizá esta era la señal de que debíamos dejarnos de ver, aunque sintiéramos cariño por el otro no debíamos estar juntos. Nuestra historia debía quedar atrás, debía sellarse bajo siete candados.

Debíamos aprender a dejarnos.

Adiós Edward.

Caminar por las calles nunca fue tan fatídico al notar que todos volteaban a mirarme, todos debían saber que me estaba viendo con Edward por mi reacción. Debía verme fatal. Mi corazón estaba fatal. ¿A dónde viajaba? Sí, Nueva York. Shiloh estaba allá, necesitaba un amigo. Solo necesitaba a un amigo.

Debía olvidar, debíamos dejar atrás lo que una vez fue parte de mi vida.

…

Olvidar era un trabajo complejo, más cuando había optado por la soledad. Llegué a casa de Shiloh, pero su trabajo nos mantenía con poco contacto por lo que preferí rentar un departamento en medio de la ciudad. Preferí escribir y escribir, debía sacar afuera toda esta sentimentalidad. Edward llamaba todos los días a mi celular, hasta que decidí cambiarlo. No supe de él.

Un par de veces algunos periodistas fueron en mi búsqueda para preguntar mi opinión sobre el presunto embarazo de Zafrina. Me importaba un reverendo pepino la vida de ella y su hijo, ellos podían ser felices.

Hoy volvería a Los Angeles, retomaría mi vida dentro de lo posible. Estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin ese intenso amor que había vuelto a sentir por Edward. Estaba intentado olvidar su olor, sus ojos y sus manos. Sus cálidas palabras de cariño, su tonta sonrisa.

¿Seguía enamorada?

No, Bella, no te lo puedes permitir.

Mi vuelo salía en dos horas más, por lo que llegar antes sería una buena idea para no atrasarme. No tenía que despedirme de nadie, bueno, con Shiloh habíamos salido un par de veces y comprendimos que funcionábamos mejor como amigos. Un gran amigo.

El amor para mí ya no era una opción, Edward había matado todo y lo hermoso que fue se quedó con él. Mi corazón se había quedado con él.

Camino al aeropuerto recibí una llamada de Alice, quería saber si ya estaba por tomar mi vuelo. Mi motivada amiga quería hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, y como a ella no se le podía decir que no tuve que ceder. En un par de horas estaría en Los Angeles, así que decidí comer algo liviano mientras esperaba que mi vuelo saliera.

Por alguna extraña razón el aeropuerto estaba más lleno de lo común, al parecer todos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para viajar. Me senté esperando pasar desapercibida con una gorra, mientras comía.

De repente comenzó a sonar música desde el altavoz, que de muy mala suerte era una canción que me recordaba a Edward. Siempre estaba en todas partes él, aunque escapara, siempre algo me hacía recordarlo.

Las cuerdas de la guitarra llenaban el lugar y todos parecían agradecidos por la elección del tema. Me producía gracia que fuera _Hotel California_ justo cuando mi viaje era hacia ese sector. Comencé a tararear las cuerdas de la guitarra, hasta seguir la voz del cantante que no era el original. Al parecer era un cover muy bien hecho con una melodiosa voz.

Con esa voz.

Toda mi columna vertebral se paralizó al reconocer ese color de voz. Era Edward. ¿O me estaba volviendo loca?

—¿Bella? —La voz del altavoz dijo mi nombre. Santa mierda. —¿Bella Swan?

Diablos, estoy segura que estaba poniéndome roja.

Pero nadie me reconocía, solo veía como la gente buscaba por todos mis rostros.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que te amo —dijo la voz, dijo Edward. Ay. —Jamás vuelvas a creer las mentiras de otras personas, cree en mi amor por ti.

No quería mirar hacia ninguna dirección, me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanta gente alrededor. No quiero atención, quería correr.

—Solo escucha, mi amor —dijo Edward, sonaba convincente, sonaba seguro. —No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado otra vez, no dejaré que nada nos separe otra vez. Sé que me odiarás por esto, pero quiero que todo el mundo sea testigo de que lo que digo es verdad. Cada ser humano de esta tierra sabrá que te amo.

Si me ponía a llorar sería descubierta.

—Bella, mi vida, dejame ser el hombre de tu vida otra vez. Dejame estar a tu lado cada día, aunque discutamos, siempre te amaré —hizo una pausa. —Te puedo ver y por eso sé que me odiarás por esto, pero era necesario. Dejé pasar un mes y ya no puedo aguantar más.

Levanté la mirada y sentí que todo el mundo me observaba.

Ay no, de verdad esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

¿Y si era solo una brutal broma?

—Voltea, Bella —dijo la voz. Tuve miedo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo. —No tengas miedo —dijo Edward justo cuando sentí que una mano descansaba en mi hombro.

Tres, dos, uno.

Respire y exhale e intenté evitar las miradas curiosas y expectantes.

Pensaría que solo eramos él y yo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —dije como susurrando para que solo él escuchase. Lo miré, se veía tan bien. Lo extrañaba tanto.

—Porque te quiero —dijo para que solo yo lo escuchara. —Lo de Zafrina era mentira, solo quiso retenerme, lo puedo probar, Bella.

—Te creo, Edward —dije evitando las lágrimas.

—Bella —dijo Edward volviendo a usar el altavoz. —Necesito saber que te quedarás conmigo.

Diablos, mis lágrimas estallaron y aunque me sentía bastante observada nada importó porque estaba él dandome esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

—Bella, mi amor… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? —Mierda. Esto era como una tonta película cursi. Todos mirando enamorados nuestra escena. Él incado en el suelo con la sortija en su mano. Y yo… la que debía decidir. —Casate conmigo, Bella.

Era ahora o nunca.

Y la verdad es que nunca era algo que no volvería a estar en mi vocabulario junto a él.

El siempre sería eterno de ahora en adelante.

—Sí, Edward —dije anclandome a sus brazos. —Quiero ser tu mujer por siempre.

Y lo que nunca pensé que haría se cumplió, aceptaría nuestro amor ante todos, porque ya nada importaba. No importaba si lo besaba frente a todos porque era mi hombre.

Este amor era irrompible.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESPERO PACIENTEMENTE PARA LA ACTUALIZACION, MUCHAS GRACIAS A ESAS LECTORAS LEALES QUE SIGUEN Y A LAS QUE SE HAN UNIDO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL, UN POCO CORTO, PERO OPTE POR EL FINAL FELIZ Y AL QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO NOS HABRÍA GUSTADO VER EN "USTEDES SABEN QUIENES". **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, UN SALUDO GRANDE :)**


End file.
